


Игра одним цветом

by Spicebox, thett



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра одним цветом - разновидность игры в го, в которой оба игрока играют камнями одного цвета, удерживая в памяти, кому какие камни принадлежат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра одним цветом

**КАК ДОФЛАМИНГО ДЖОКЕРА ЛОВИЛ**

  
  
Здравствуйте, дорогой Сенгоку.  
  
У меня всё хорошо. Вместо отчёта высылаю свежий выпуск “Гранд Дейли”, смотрите статью на первой странице.  
Познакомился с главой местного гарнизона, контр-адмиралом Ванкером. Я ему не понравился. Если бы он был собакой, точно бы меня укусил. Заявил, мол, они с заместителем три года разрабатывали дело о контрабанде оружия. Зря, наверное, я ему сказал, что они там с заместителем на самом деле разрабатывали.  
В финале безобразной сцены Ванкер сообщил, что я охуевший пидарас, и нашёл свободный корабль за пять минут.  
Сейчас плыву в Маринфорд. Надеюсь, скука меня не доконает: из книг здесь только устав флота, а из выпивки — паршивый ром. И то, и другое слишком разжижает мозги.  
Кстати, я тут случайно узнал, что мой дорогой потерянный брат служит на “Аннабель Лау”, и теперь мечтаю перевестись к нему, чтобы додать всю недополученную за семнадцать лет любовь и заботу.  
  
Росинант.  
  
  
*  
Здравствуй, дорогой Роси.  
  
Конечно, я не против перевода — после того как ты вышлешь мне отчёт по всей форме.  
  
Сенгоку.  
  
  
*  
Отчёт о проведённом расследовании SP-8315  
Задействованные агенты: DVXI  
Описание: в ходе проведённого расследования выяснилось, что действующий король Эль Платано вступил в преступный сговор с группировкой “Вольные псы” с целью приобретения партии оружия для получения стратегического преимущества над флотом королевства Триго, военный конфликт с которым поддерживается на протяжении последних семи лет. Связь с группировкой “Вольные псы” была установлена при помощи агента преступного подполья, известного под прозвищем Жёлтая Мышь. Проведя беседу, я убедил его предоставить мне доказательства незаконного договора, которые он не уничтожил в свете обширных возможностей для шантажа.  
Ценностью в данной ситуации являются не оружие и не политика Эль Платано, а агент подполья, являющийся важным звеном в нелегальной торговле на территории квадрата MO-54. Резидент отправлен в Маринфорд на дозорном судне в сопровождении коммандера Песше. Протокол допроса прилагаю.  
P.S. Партия винтовок была обнаружена рабочими в ходе уборки в отдалённых частях доков, и я тут ни при чём.  
Перечень приложенных документов: переписка Дискордия III с агентом подполья (6 писем), купчая на оружие (1 штука), конспект допроса (3 листка).  
Подписано: агент DVXI, далее неразборчиво.  
  
  
*  
Выпуск газеты “Гранд Дейли” №17976  
Передовица  
Крупный заголовок: Эль Платано встаёт с колен  
Статья: После долгих лет безропотного послушания народная партия Эль Платано свергла своего короля-тирана. Вчера утром глава партии старший сельхозработник Симио поднял угнетённый народ в бой. Измученные фермеры, вооружённые вилами, лопатами и пневматическими винтовками, окружили королевский дворец, захватили здание почты, порт и фабрику по вялению бананов. Охрана и надзиратели со слезами счастья на глазах переходили на сторону народа и вливались в поток, бегущий к дворцу. Мужчины, женщины, дети — видели бы вы их чумазые мордашки! — все приняли участие в победоносном шествии. Ещё до полудня революция была окончена, и флагманский корабль торгового флота Эль Платано дал троекратный залп в честь провозглашения нового справедливого режима. “Безопасность, разумность, добровольность! — кричит избранный народом президент объединённой республики Симио, — За достойную оплату и условия труда! Нам не нужен ваш обезьяний бизнес!”  
Дипломатам и торговым делегациям обеспечены защита и покровительство. Монарх заключён под стражу, местонахождение королевской семьи не афишируется. Готовится подписание мирного договора с соседними странами.  
Историческая справка: с тех пор, как двадцать лет назад на трон взошёл наследник Дискордий III, Эль Платано вела непрекращающуюся войну на своих границах. Политика, насаждаемая королём, была в равной степени жестокой по отношению как к соседним государствам, так и к собственным подданным. Рабочий день составлял двенадцать часов для мужчин, десять — для женщин, восемь для детей от шести до двенадцати лет. Жалованье выплачивалось бананами, из которых местные жители ухитрялись изготавливать и хлеб, и похлёбку, и забавные сувениры для многочисленных туристов.  
На фотографии: бойцы-платановцы позируют с винтовками на фоне пальм.  
  
  
*  
Роси,  
помнишь ли ты первый пункт циркуляра №38.5?  
  
Сенгоку.  
  
  
*  
Сенгоку,  
“Кредо Альбатроса”? Разбудите меня среди ночи, я зачитаю его наизусть.  
  
Росинант.  
  
  
*  
ЦИРКУЛЯР №38.5, более известный как “Кредо Альбатроса”  
пункт 1  
Единственной задачей агента является сбор информации и её передача в центр. Анализ и применение информации для любых целей строго недопустимы.  
  
  
*  
Здравствуй, дорогой Верго.  
  
Помню, у нас есть дела с Билли Мачете, сворачивай их под благовидным предлогом.  
О твоём предложении: если всё пройдёт по плану, займёмся этим бизнесом легально. Я бы даже сказал, со всей респектабельностью.  
  
Дофламинго.  
  
  
*  
Приказ о переводе пришёл с утренней почтой в день, когда Дофламинго собирался сняться с якоря. К заверенному подписью адмирала Сенгоку документу прилагалось личное дело — точнее, копия личного дела, из которой в явной спешке были вырезаны строки, а то и целые страницы. С фотографии злобно пялился незнакомый парень — несварение желудка? Банальное похмелье? Или сказывались семнадцать лет в Дозоре?  
Верно, Росинант сбежал, когда ему было восемь, и вскоре обрёл новый дом под крылом блюстителей порядка и справедливости. Но в Маринфорде он не прижился, вообще нигде не задерживался больше пары-тройки месяцев, прыгал из одной горячей точки в другую. Проблемный характер — или узкая специализация? Последнее назначение — королевство Эль Платано, вооружённый переворот.  
Дофламинго бросил папку на стол. Закурил; выпустил дым в потолок каюты, закинул ноги на столешницу. Он помнил Роси, помнил тёплые безвольные руки и слёзы, дрожащие на светлых пушистых ресницах. Невозможно было вообразить его другим — но Иннер Фиш, Аралия, Колд Рок, Эль Платано. Новообретённый брат не счёл нужным проинформировать о своём приезде, единственным предупреждением послужил приказ, опоздавший к тому же непозволительно.  
Дофламинго дотянулся до пепельницы и потушил окурок. Кем бы на самом деле ни оказался Росинант, пунктуальным он не был.  
  
Росинант появился за десять минут до отплытия. Дофламинго стоял на палубе, засунув руки в карманы, смотрел, как он поднимается по мосткам, — и не пытался понять, какое отношение этот странный человек может иметь к его давно потерянному братишке с мягкими руками и мокрыми ресницами. Просто смотрел.  
Тёмные очки, вытертая кожаная куртка. Рубашка с пошлыми красными сердечками. В углу рта — тлеющая сигарета. Человек перебирал ногами как жук-палочник, под длинными шагами прогибались доски. Позади трясся туристический чемодан на колёсиках, одно почти слетело с оси и теперь вихляло.  
Он поднялся на палубу, прошёл мимо, — колёса ужасно скрипели, — бросил невнятное приветствие, не поднимая головы. В интонации сквозило что-то такое, от чего захотелось сгрести волосы на затылке в кулак и долго бить лицом о палубу, считая каждый удар.  
— Коммандер, — бросил Дофламинго в спину, насчитав семнадцать воображаемых ударов. — Ты забыл представиться.  
Человек неторопливо обернулся, сдвинул очки на кончик носа, выплюнул сигарету и, вытянувшись во фрунт, гаркнул:  
— Коммандер Донкихот Росинант прибыл в ваше распоряжение, капитан Донкихот Дофламинго, сэр!  
Скотина.  
— Зачем же так официально, — ответил Дофламинго, попытался поймать взгляд, но чёлка Роси, упавшая на глаза, защищала не хуже, чем очки защищали самого Дофламинго.  
  
До конца дня Дофламинго столкнулся с ним ещё раз двадцать. Роси явно скучал, не находя себе места, — и ещё более явно хотел поговорить. Предаться ностальгии, должно быть. Слиться в объятиях обретения и любви. Дофламинго не хотел сливаться; он вообще не хотел обретать такого Роси, но неотступный, требовательный взгляд тупой иглой вкручивался в затылок, раздражая до злости.  
Вечером Дофламинго остановил пробегавшего мимо старпома — тот, вытирая платком вспотевшую лысину, притормозил, растерянно моргнул и сказал, что кое-что слышал о коммандере и, с позволения капитана, не хочет брать на себя ответственность за сожжённый или утонувший корабль, да ещё и за полгода до выхода на пенсию.  
— Серьёзно? — заинтересовался Дофламинго. Старпом переступил с ноги на ногу, буркнул, что это просто слухи, — и унёсся дальше. Роси стоял поодаль, подпирая мачту, и был похож на воспитанную собаку, которой очень хочется на улицу. Только что не подвывал.  
Ветер менялся; небо затягивали низкие чёрные тучи. На горизонте уже вспыхивали молнии.  
Дофламинго выкинул окурок, махнул рукой: “пойдём” — и двинулся в каюту.  
У входа Роси остановился, глядя по сторонам; потом шагнул к книжной полке — и, развернувшись, упал в любимое розовое кресло Дофламинго, утонул в длинных мягких перьях.  
Дофламинго зажег лампу, сел на край столешницы. Пальцы холодил письменный прибор из сердолика, тяжёлый и гладкий; если разбить им висок, камень даже не изменит цвет. В тёплом свете лампы глаза Роси казались чёрными, а руки расслабленно лежали на подлокотниках. На груди под расстёгнутой рубашкой блеснул жетон: неразборчивая надпись и птица.  
— Чайка? — спросил Дофламинго.  
— Типа того, — неохотно отозвался Роси и спрятал жетон под рубашку. Пояснил:  
— Не люблю, когда пялятся.  
А я не люблю, когда занимают моё кресло, — подумал Дофламинго. — И когда появляются через семнадцать лет, изменившись до неузнаваемости.  
Роси был или сентиментальным идиотом, или агентом на задании; и то, и другое выглядело одинаково паршиво.  
— Пересядь, — сказал Дофламинго. — Ты разве не видел табличку “любимое кресло капитана”?  
Роси приподнялся, заглядывая назад, потом пожал плечами и молча пересел на стул рядом со столом. Придвинул к себе пепельницу — рукав куртки мазнул по бедру Дофламинго:  
— Тут курят?  
— Тебе что, форму не выдали? — спросил Дофламинго, вставая со столешницы. — Или не угадали с размером?  
— А? — тупо удивился Роси.  
— Или тебе просто нравятся эти обноски, а, коммандер? — спросил Дофламинго, останавливаясь за его спиной.  
Роси качнулся на задних ножках стула, потом ещё раз. Возмущённо запрокинул голову, встречая взгляд:  
— Нашёл, к чему придраться! Капитан, тебе флажочки или плыть?  
Дофламинго придержал накренившуюся спинку стула; ноги Роси взлетели вверх — блеснули металлические накладки на носах ботинок, — а макушка ткнулась в живот Дофламинго. Вроде и несильно, но всё равно на миг сжалась диафрагма. Идиот или провокатор?  
— Где до этого служил?  
Роси прищурился, потом буркнул:  
— Ну, в спецотделе.  
— В личном деле об этом нет ни слова. В копии личного дела, — Дофламинго наклонился, наблюдая, как дёрнулись и застыли зрачки; Роси схватился за столешницу и попробовал опустить стул на передние ножки — нет, даже не думай. Пожал плечами:  
— Уровень допуска. Наверное, они решили, что тебе об этом знать необязательно.  
— Но ты решил по-другому?  
— Ага.  
Дофламинго кивнул и отпустил спинку. Стул качнулся вниз, переворачиваясь, Роси удивлённо хлопнул глазами, потом взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие — и достаточно было сделать один, всего один шаг в сторону. Дофламинго отвёл взгляд; услышал грохот и ругань и закурил, стараясь не улыбаться слишком злорадно. Такая мелочь, недостойная эмоций, недостойная даже внимания.  
За спиной Роси перестал ругаться. Негромко сказал:  
— Не знал, что ты тоже в Дозоре.  
Дофламинго повернулся; Роси сидел на полу, почёсывал колено, обтянутое светлой джинсовой тканью; полы куртки разошлись, рубашка чудом держалась на двух пуговицах, а на жетоне — теперь он разглядел рисунок — на жетоне вместо чайки Дозора был выбит альбатрос.  
— Я придумал, как тебя использовать, коммандер, — дружелюбно сообщил Дофламинго и, пододвинув к себе пепельницу, стряхнул пепел.  
Роси тут же поскучнел.  
— Как? — спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Поможешь мне поймать Джокера.  
— А медаль за тебя потом не получить? — фыркнул Роси, но всё-таки послушно двинулся следом, в рабочий кабинет, продолжая бубнить что-то неразборчивое, но явно оскорбительное.  
И вдруг замолчал, оглядывая фотографии, стопки документов и карты, изрисованные пометками. На углу стола, рядом с початой бутылкой виски, дремал чёрный ден-ден-муши.  
Дофламинго хорошо подготовился и теперь хотел проверить, насколько правдоподобна его дезинформация. Ведь её будут рассматривать пристально — а если уже начали, тем более стоило взять в свои руки расследование Роси.  
Он пока ещё не исчерпал ресурс Дозора и теперь отводил от себя подозрения: в финале этого фарса он поймает поддельного Джокера, а Роси станет его свидетелем.  
— Здесь всё, что мне удалось узнать по своим каналам, — сказал Дофламинго. Роси, сосредоточенный и отстранённый, взял со стола какой-то снимок; после паузы спросил, подняв голову:  
— Хорошо знаком с подпольем?  
— Неплохо. Но даже моих связей недостаточно, чтобы найти Джокера. Ублюдок как заколдованный. Я знаю, где он должен быть, но его там каждый раз нет. Может, я просто не вижу очевидного, а, альбатрос?  
Он потянулся за сигаретами, а Роси в этот момент повернулся к нему, порывисто — и так, будто хотел подбодрить.  
— Доффи…  
Нет. Слишком близко к нормальному разговору.  
Дофламинго щёлкнул зажигалкой, выпустил дым и ответил:  
— В общем, не облажайся, коммандер. Если что-то понадобится — пиши служебные записки, у меня нет времени на пустую болтовню.  
  
  
*  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Прошу предоставить мне круглосуточный доступ к накопленной информации по делу Джокера.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: коммандеру Донкихоту  
Обойдёшься. С двух до пяти, в моём присутствии.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
Выдай этому ублюдку форму наконец, глаза мозолит.  
  
От: баталёра Смита  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Единственный комплект формы этого размера — твой запасной, кэп.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
Так сшей ещё один. И не трогай мою форму.  
  
От: баталёра Смита  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Где я тебе шить научусь, кэп? Я моряк, а не белошвейка.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
Выполняй.  
  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
С двух до шести мало. И вообще я предпочитаю работать ночью.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: коммандеру Донкихоту  
До пяти, коммандер. Запасы кофе и керосина можно потратить на что-то более важное, чем ты.  
  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
На что это, интересно.  
  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
В моей каюте всего одно одеяло, я мёрзну.  
  
От: баталёра Смита  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Не в силах вам помочь.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
Это ты сейчас что имел в виду?  
  
От: баталёра Смита  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Званием ошибся, сэр.  
  
От: баталёра Смита  
Кому: коммандеру Донкихоту  
Одеял нет, согревайтесь подручными средствами.  
  
От: баталёра Смита  
Кому: старпому Айсвиллу  
Не знаешь, кто нашего кэпа за жопу укусил?  
  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Мне холодно.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
Выдай ему мою старую шубу.  
  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Эта шкура воняет табаком и крысиным дерьмом.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: коммандеру Донкихоту  
Я передумал. С девяти до полудня. Жду отчёт о ходе работы завтра вечером.  
  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
И что ты мне сделаешь, если его не будет, пошлёшь драить палубу?  
  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
Где мой кофе?  
  
От: баталёра Смита  
Кому: коммандеру Донкихоту  
Кофе кончился.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: старпому Айсвиллу  
Следующие три дня палубу драит коммандер Донкихот Р.  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
Где форма?  
  
От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: баталёру Смиту  
И сигареты?  
  
От: баталёра Смита  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Я подаю в отставку.  
  
От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Прошу разрешить мне повеситься.  
  
  
*  
Дорогой Сенгоку!  
  
Человеческая память похожа на лупу, и чем отдалённей момент, тем более искривлённым и гротескным он предстаёт перед нашим мысленным взглядом.  
Реальность совсем другая. Из капризного злобного психопата Доффи вырос в капризного злобного зануду. Его потуги выглядеть раскованным вызывают во мне неудержимое желание сменить фамилию. Все эти расстёгнутые рубашки, все эти разноцветные очки. Плащ на плечах по ветру. Павлин.  
Доффи настолько банален, что, окажись он злодеем, лишь выиграл бы от этого в моих глазах. Форму я, видите ли, не ношу. В Уставе, видите ли, написано. Ха! Устав мне читали на ночь вместо сказок! И, главное, делает вид, что меня не узнаёт!  
Скотина.  
  
Росинант.  
  
  
*  
Рано утром Роси поднялся на палубу — с кружкой кофе, сигаретой и мокрой, только после душа, головой. Над кораблём пролетела стая чаек, одна из птиц спикировала и уронила в руки Дофламинго письмо от Верго. Вторая сбросила свежую газету. Дофламинго спрятал письмо в карман и вдруг заметил чайку на плече у Роси — если приглядеться, она выглядела меньше остальных, и перья отливали сизым. Роси открыл сумку на её шее, засунул внутрь письмо. Когда чайка взлетела, Дофламинго вышел из-за мачты, прицелился и выстрелил. Птица ударила крыльями — и, бешено извиваясь, рухнула в море.  
Роси взглянул на него непонимающе, покрутил пальцем у виска и отхлебнул кофе из кружки.  
Дофламинго нравилось наблюдать, как он скрывает бессильную злость за безразличием. Нравилось играть в склочного мудака, нравилось заигрываться, забывая о куда более важных вещах, — и о том, насколько этот Роси не похож на другого, его Роси.  
Было так просто считать его незнакомцем, придурком из спецотдела, самонадеянным альбатросом, решившим поймать Джокера.  
Чайка — мелочь. Если будет очень нужно, Роси позвонит. Тот, кто ничего не скрывает, не станет бояться прослушки; иногда даже выгодно слить часть информации.  
Вчера они повернули на запад. Верго просил прощения за недостаточно тонкую работу, писал, что Билли Мачете заподозрил неладное и теперь скрывается на острове Солас; пару дней этот трус там точно пробудет.  
“Всё в порядке, — ответил ему Дофламинго. — Мачете боится пиратов Верго, а не Дозора. Отдыхайте и набирайтесь сил, нас ждёт большая работа”.  
Потом он долго смотрел на запечатанное письмо, не думая ни о чём; за переборкой, в кабинете, стояла такая тишина, будто Роси там не было. Дофламинго тронул письменный прибор, посмотрел на стул, отставленный к стене рядом с диваном. Роси изо всех сил пытался выглядеть полезным и послушным, но его выдавали детали — и ещё темнота в глазах, когда он, запрокинув голову, глядел снизу вверх, опасно покачиваясь на задних ножках стула.  
В спецотделе полезные и послушные надолго не задерживались.  
Впрочем, он был простым исполнителем, этот Роси; его бы хватило на диверсию, с натяжкой — на её планирование, — но если его прислали по душу Джокера, то Джокера фатально недооценивали.  
  
На следующее утро Дофламинго ждала записка. Её не принёс юнга, она не была подсунута под надёжно запертую дверь — нет, она нагло и демонстративно лежала на подушке. Будто говорила о том, что Роси одинаково плевать и на замки, и на приказы.  
“От: коммандера Донкихота  
Кому: капитану Донкихоту  
Может, перемирие?”  
“Что ты, я ещё не начинал войну”, — ухмыляясь, подумал Дофламинго. По коже пробежал колючий холодок: полезный и послушный Роси угрожал, заигрывал. Или, скорее, заигрывался: слишком рано выкинул козырь, слишком остро отреагировал.  
“От: капитана Донкихота  
Кому: коммандеру Донкихоту  
Посмотрим. Сначала отчёт.”  
Он вызвал юнгу и приказал отнести записку коммандеру Донкихоту; через пятнадцать минут в гостиную без стука ввалился зевающий Роси, приветственно махнул рукой с надкусанным бутербродом — кусок сыра слетел от движения и шлёпнулся прямо на ковёр — и скрылся за дверью кабинета.  
Дофламинго зачарованно и раздражённо смотрел на сыр, ему казалось, что невидимое жирное пятно уже расплывается по белому ворсу. Наверное, Роси сейчас вспоминает свою выходку и гнусно хихикает.  
Или зарылся в разрозненные данные, торопливо пытаясь собрать их в цельную картину. До вечера оставалось не так много времени, и это он хотел перемирия.  
  
В час дня Дофламинго заглянул в кабинет. Там было накурено, пустая кружка стояла на полу, а Роси, подогнув под себя одну ногу и опираясь локтем на столешницу, что-то писал. Сигарета тлела в углу рта. Дофламинго кашлянул.  
Роси повернулся — и вдруг стал похож на человека, врезавшегося в стену.  
— Долго ещё? — спросил Дофламинго. В голове разливалась глухая, бессмысленная пустота; он потерял счёт времени, и вдруг услышал:  
— Не знаю. Чёрт, я не знаю.  
— К вечеру.  
Дофламинго закрыл за собой дверь; из кабинета послышалась неразборчивая ругань, потом что-то упало.  
  
Навигатор уверял, что если ветер не поменяется, то к утру они будут на Соласе. Старпом, горестно вздыхая, доложил, что канонеры запили. Канонеры поклялись, что до берега ни капли в рот, только не надо ни в кого стрелять, пожалуйста, сэр. Обожжённые солнцем паруса отливали красным, на волнах покачивались пятна расплавленного золота. Вечером снова прилетели чайки, но Роси так и не вышел на палубу.  
Дофламинго был уверен, что он появится.  
Весь этот длинный, бесконечный день он носил перед глазами отчётливую картинку — растерянного и будто оглушённого Роси, и как сигарета падает на пол, катится, останавливается. Этот образ был настолько ощутимым и привязчивым, что его хотелось приблизить, сжать лицо Роси в ладонях, заглянуть в глаза, наслаждаясь его замешательством и собственным триумфом.  
Дофламинго был уверен, что вечером Роси выйдет из кабинета с нелепыми оправданиями, будет кивать на обстоятельства, требовать ещё немного времени, но стрелки часов приближались к полуночи, а Роси так и не появился.  
Да что он себе позволяет?  
Два широких шага; дверь хлопнула за спиной, Дофламинго уже открыл было рот, чтобы произнести что-нибудь язвительное, и вдруг задохнулся подкатившим бешенством: Роси спал. Просто спал в кресле, укрывшись старой розовой шубой, той самой, которая якобы воняла табаком и крысиным дерьмом. Из-под шубы торчала только голова и ещё ноги, закинутые на стол — каблуки ботинок на полированной деревянной столешнице.  
Дофламинго закрыл глаза и, выравнивая дыхание, досчитал до десяти. Потом обратно до нуля. Потом негромко окликнул:  
— Коммандер, подъём.  
Роси вскинулся в кресле, сбрасывая на пол шубу. Огляделся по сторонам, пробормотал под нос:  
— Здравствуй, безжалостная реальность.  
— Да, это я, — ответил Дофламинго. — Здравствуй, бесполезный засранец.  
— Я не бесполезный, — вяло возмутился Роси. — Я очень даже полезный. Это ты сначала ставишь задачу, а потом мешаешь.  
Дофламинго смотрел, как двигаются его губы и пытался вспомнить, что хотел сказать. Что хотел сделать.  
На следующей стоянке, хотел он сказать. Пошёл нахуй с моего корабля.  
— Спать мешаю?  
Роси снова огляделся, будто ожидал увидеть следы полезной деятельности, которые можно было сунуть под нос некстати явившемуся начальству. Достал сигарету, молча закурил. Между бровями залегла злая, упрямая складка.  
— Отвечай.  
— Спать мешаешь, — согласился Роси. Что-то непонятное, неприятное промелькнуло на лице.  
На следующей же стоянке, — подумал Дофламинго и сказал:  
— Похоже, ты облажался. Обидно, я рассчитывал совсем на другое.  
Он развернулся к выходу и уже открыл дверь, но тут услышал:  
— Этот остров, куда мы плывём, — Солас?  
— Верно.  
— Билли Мачете, на которого ты нацелился, — деловой партнёр Джокера. Бывший деловой партнёр.  
Дофламинго обернулся. Роси говорил быстро, отрывисто, крутил в руке тлеющую сигарету, сам того не замечая. Взгляд, расфокусированный и напряжённый, полз от горла по линии галстука.  
— Продолжай, — кивнул Дофламинго.  
— Его нужно обязательно взять живым. Возможно, пообещать защиту Дозора. Мачете не будет молчать, если поймёт, что он в безопасности.  
— Дозор не защищает пиратов, — возразил Дофламинго.  
— Соври, что в некоторых случаях защищает, — отмахнулся Роси. — Это же пират, какая разница.  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Всё тут, — Роси похлопал по столу, заваленному бумагами. От движения переполненная пепельница сдвинулась, окурки посыпались на столешницу. Наконец он отвёл взгляд, будто отнял руку, и Дофламинго почувствовал странное разочарование.  
Его нельзя отпускать. Кто знает, до чего ещё Роси может додуматься, — и хорошо, что он всё-таки доверяет дорогому старшему брату.  
— Я думал, ты именно поэтому хочешь поймать Мачете, — сказал Роси, наклоняясь за шубой, лежащей на полу.  
Его нельзя отпускать, снова мелькнуло в голове — и в этой мысли не было ни капли расчёта, одно лишь желание удержать и привязать к себе.  
  
  
*  
Дорогой Сенгоку.  
  
Спасибо, что интересуетесь моей жизнью, это поддерживает.  
С Доффи я не поладил. Кажется, он меня избегает, несмотря на то, что я не дал ему ни одного повода. Мою готовность идти на контакт — я сейчас не о профессиональном, как вы догадываетесь, — он отвергает с великолепно разыгранным непониманием.  
Меня это ранит.  
Вы наверняка знаете о связях Доффи с подпольем и о том, что он вызвался задержать Джокера. Ему хватило рассудительности использовать мои навыки (я помню про циркуляр тридцать восемь пять пункт один, — но вы, перед тем как меня отчитывать, вспомните, в свою очередь, про восьмой пункт второй подпункт).  
Так вот, ему хватило рассудительности использовать мои навыки, но дело всё-таки провалилось, хотя я думал, что оно обречено на успех. Билли Мачете, экс-партнёр и прыткая жертва Джокера, спрятался на острове Солас — там, кстати, по утрам стоит красивый туман, в котором мы должны были незаметно подойти вплотную и поймать ублюдка. И вот мы подходим: орудия заряжены, канонеры трезвы, матросы готовы к абордажу, капитан стоит на мостике, распустив хвост веером.  
При виде нашей “Аннабель Лау” Мачете тут же снимается с якоря, пушки стреляют, а когда дым рассеивается, то я вижу, как он удирает в шлюпке. Капитан Донкихот тоже видит — и что, вы думаете, делает этот капитан, услышав мой совет?  
Начинает орать, что я его заебал. И что он давно мечтал это сделать. И отвешивает мне хук справа.  
Последнее, что я замечаю, — это то, как шлюпка Мачете тонет вместе с Мачете.  
Сейчас, когда я пишу вам это письмо, капитан Донкихот со мной не разговаривает. Даже записками. Наверное, обиделся на “ебаного тормоза”. А может, на “бездарного идиота”.  
Как будто не знает, что в боевой обстановке ещё не такое скажешь.  
Некоторые люди слишком нетерпимо относятся к добрым советам в кризисной ситуации.  
  
Попутно я изучаю данные о Джокере, собранные Дофламинго. Он проделал огромную работу, накапливая бумажный хлам: теперь мне приходится прилагать вдвое больше усилий, чтобы отсеять всё ненужное. Тем не менее, картина проясняется — медленно, но неуклонно. Полагаю, мне удастся принести пользу — разумеется, если Доффи не прекратит вставлять мне палки в колёса.  
  
Как ваше здоровье? Что нового в Маринфорде?  
  
Росинант.  
  
  
*  
Здравствуй, дорогой Доффи.  
  
Слышал, покойный Мачете перед смертью чуть было не доставил проблем. Надеюсь, всё обошлось. Кстати, поздравляю тебя с прибавлением в семействе, если, конечно, тут есть с чем поздравлять.  
  
Верго.  
  
  
*  
Здравствуй, дорогой Верго.  
  
Полагаю, беспокойство о моих личных делах не помешало тебе перехватить поставщиков “жёлтой пыли” с Кхаара.  
Срочно выкупай “Арену” на Сабаоди, владельцем оформи Готье или Манчини. Перед тем как закрывать здание на реконструкцию, учти, что кроме легальных торгов в “Арене” проходили подпольные бои. Возможно, они представляют некоторый интерес.  
  
Доффи.  
  
  
*  
Дорогой Доффи.  
  
Ты был прав, подпольные бои — удобный побочный бизнес, присмотрел под них место рядом, во второй роще. С “жёлтой пылью” всё схвачено, поставщики Мачете счастливы вести дела с Джокером.  
  
Не будет ли вмешательством в твои личные дела поинтересоваться твоими пожеланиями по поводу внешнего вида аукциона?  
  
Верго.  
  
  
*  
Не дуйся, старик. Ты же знаешь, я ценю твою дружбу.  
А по поводу внешнего вида — в сорок пятой роще живёт некто Михара, у него небольшая галерея, обратись к нему. Если попытается съехать, напомни, что за ним должок.  
  
Доффи.  
  
  
*  
Дорогой Роси.  
  
Ну что за глупости, как я могу не интересоваться твоей жизнью.  
Восьмой пункт второй подпункт? Открою тебе секрет: каждый альбатрос однажды додумывается до этого аргумента и приходит в такой восторг от своей находчивости, что забывает о пятнадцатом пункте. Проще говоря, когда “Не двигайся и наблюдай” вступает в противоречие с “Анализируй и действуй”, необходимо руководствоваться правилом сундука.  
Про Дофламинго: попытайся войти в его положение. Он не видел тебя много лет, не знает, что ты за человек, вернее — что ты всё тот же Роси. Дай ему время и возможность познакомиться заново. Поговори с ним за бутылкой-другой вина. Уверен, он не хочет причинить тебе боль, и его отстранённость — это опасение не встретить понимания.  
Кроме того, иногда (чаще всего) ты бываешь слишком нетерпим к людям. Я слышал о Дофламинго только хорошее и, будь у меня хоть малейшие сомнения в его лояльности, — я сейчас не о профессиональном, как ты догадываешься, — то не отпустил бы тебя к нему так легко.  
  
У меня всё хорошо, Маринфорд стоит на месте.  
  
Возможно, тебе следует проведать старушку Азалию. Я получил от неё письмо, на Сабаоди нынче беспокойно. Ей будет приятен твой визит.  
  
Сенгоку.  
  
  
*  
Минуты слипались по пять, по десять, четверти превращались в часы. Пепельница была переполнена, две бутылки теллурского красного — пусты. Роси пришёл вечером, с лицом приговорённого к расстрелу и жизнерадостным голосом. Сидел напротив, не меняя позы, поддерживал разговор. Дофламинго не сразу заметил, что происходит момент семейного единения: Роси начал с пространных размышлений о планировании операций, а это не располагало к доверительной беседе. Потом проехался по организаторским способностям Дофламинго, семейным единением всё ещё не пахло. Потом пожаловался на неупорядоченность информации, и было нелегко сдержать улыбку: путаницу в документах Дофламинго создавал со мстительным удовольствием. Это должно было занять Роси на какое-то время. Чего он хотел, разговора по душам? Чая с печеньем, совместного разглядывания фотоальбомов, лёгкого чувства ностальгии?  
Всё, что делал Роси, раздражало и задевало, не давало сосредоточиться на чём-либо другом. Дофламинго догадывался, что эти чувства имеют под собой другое основание, более тёмное и прочное, нежели простое несоблюдение субординации, — но пока ещё не готов был это признать.  
Роси был заразой, сорной травой, его взгляды прошивали навылет и оставляли внутри колючки, требовавшие обернуться, сказать что-то, сделать, не дать уйти. Дофламинго не пытался игнорировать их, потому что от этого зуд становился сильнее. Он смотрел на Роси — руки лежат на спинке дивана, в глазах сплошная темнота — и пропускал слова, целые фразы, пока не стало совсем тихо.  
Роси пошарил по столу в поисках зажигалки, вечно он всё терял; Дофламинго кинул ему свою. Безликая пауза длилась, и Дофламинго нечем было её прервать. Все темы, которые они могли обсудить, не рискуя потопить корабль в ходе неизбежной драки, исчерпали себя — впрочем, тишина оказалась безопаснее любых слов. Так можно было сидеть и сквозь ресницы наблюдать за вытянувшимся в фальшиво-раскованной позе Роси. Перевалило за полночь, слабая качка убаюкивала мысли. Под кожей шелестело тягостное, голодное ожидание близости.  
Медный бой часов сдвинул его с невидимой точки — Роси встал, оглянулся, будто забыл, как тут очутился, буркнул что-то про неотложные дела и приятный разговор. Это было непредвиденно, неприятно — Дофламинго удержал его за руку, сжал запястье, ещё не зная, чем ответить на эту выдающуюся глупость, чем подвести итоги пустой болтовни.  
— Пусти, — зло и потерянно сказал Роси, как огрызался на дворовых мальчишек и мусорных голубей когда-то — без должной ярости, без желания оттолкнуть; в детстве он верил, что можно выкрутиться миром: найти еду, убежать от преследователей, повелевать не насилием. Щенок давно вырос и научился скалить зубы, но Дофламинго за десятки миль морской глубины узнал бы этот взгляд.  
Прежде, чем Доффламинго успел осмыслить, что делает, он дёрнул руку на себя. Роси споткнулся – запутался в собственных ногах, зацепился носком ботинка за журнальный столик. Неловко, боком упал на диван, и Дофламинго притянул его ближе. Роси замер – осторожный, настороженный; он состоял из незнакомых деталей, и Дофламинго было необходимо найти что-то ещё от прежнего Роси, что-то, что он помнил и знал. Его брови и глаза выцвели, вымылись, веснушки на плечах потеряли яркость. Дофламинго отмёл воспоминание, раздражённо рванул сползшую рубашку. Ткань треснула. Поцелуй в шею, блёклая кожа под губами, дёрнулась лопатка — Дофламинго оторвался, сморгнул. По позвоночнику ползла тягучая дрожь, Роси беззвучно дышал. У него была возможность уйти, но секунды шли, а он оставался на месте. Его вес приятной тяжестью давил колени.  
Значит, не примерещилось. Все эти мелкие неосознанные прикосновения, случайные взгляды из-под чёлки – они выводили из себя, бесили, вызывали желание ответить тем же. Дофламинго сдёрнул рубашку вниз, открывая спину – звёздную карту шрамов, старых и новых. Каждый из них тянул к себе, требовал ощупать, изучить и занести в протокол; убедиться, что это — настоящий Роси, его Роси, а не подделка, пытавшаяся играть на старых воспоминаниях.  
Друг или враг, свой или чужой: у Дофламинго было много очень важных вопросов. Молния на джинсах разошлась, Роси выдохнул и поёрзал в руках, отворачиваясь, подаваясь шеей под поцелуй. Дофламинго чувствовал, как сводит пальцы и холод растекается по предплечью, бёдра Роси качались навстречу его ладони, ровное дыхание отдавалось в ушах звоном ритуальных барабанов ( Дофламинго едва успел подумать, что хотел бы видеть его лицо: может, сейчас наконец-то открылся бы?) когда Роси, почти сползая на пол, вздрогнул, потом ещё раз и обмяк сломанной куклой, опустив голову.  
Дофламинго развернул его к себе лицом, уткнулся в плечо. Роси водил остывшими губами по скуле, перебирал пальцами волосы на затылке, молчал и не двигался. Себе Дофламинго дрочил долго, ощущая стук его сердца в тёмном замкнутом пространстве грудной клетки. Не от чего было сходить с ума – уж точно не от лёгких, почти случайных прикосновений, но с Роси всё было не так, всегда было не так, и потолок каюты мотало как чёртов маятник. Не получилось соврать: Дофламинго заводился от тусклого запаха табака, исходящего от обнажённой кожи, от собственных движений, за которыми Роси следил нечитаемым взглядом. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы это кончалось – но рука Роси легла на колено, царапая ткань форменных брюк, предвкушение поползло вверх по бедру, и сдержаться не получилось.  
— Хреново целуешься, — заметил Роси, когда Дофламинго отпустил его лохмы и вытер губы, — никогда бы не подумал.  
Даже его бестактности обладали свойством разряжать обстановку — ситуация, которую Дофламинго раньше счёл бы обескураживающей, обретала оттенок уюта, и неприятный своей искренностью смех щекотал изнутри живот.  
  
  
*  
Выпуск газеты “Гранд Дейли” №17984  
Передовица  
Кричащий заголовок: беспорядки на Сабаоди: кто виноват?  
Статья: уже который день не стихает лихорадка, охватившая архипелаг. Преступные банды, до поры скрывавшиеся по норам, вышли на тропу кровавого передела. Зияют разбитыми окнами питейные заведения, закрываются отели, трещит по швам бизнес. Сабаоди погрузился в хаос и раздрай, проезжие капитаны чуть что хватаются за мечи. Мятежные банды рыболюдей подстерегают прохожих. Морской дозор не контролирует ситуацию, мировая знать покидает свои роскошные особняки, отплывая на более безопасные острова. Даже знаменитый цирк “Арена семи путников” закрыт на реконструкцию — местные жители перешёптываются, что это, равно как и беспорядки, связано с экспансией преступного подполья. В их разговорах частенько встречается имя Джокера: добропорядочные горожане поминают преступника недобрым словом. “Защитим вольный Сабаоди! — говорят они, преисполненные праведного гнева, — не дадим в обиду наш заповедный край!”.  
  
Тем временем на соседнем Виллабаджо продолжается курортный сезон. Если вы хотите сделать свой отдых ярким и запоминающимся — добро пожаловать в Голубые Рощи Виллабаджо!  
  
  
*  
Милая леди Азалия!  
Как ваше драгоценное здоровье? Как поживают внуки и Маркус, что нового дома?  
В газетах пишут о беспорядках на Сабаоди. Волнуюсь.  
  
С любовью, Росинант.  
  
  
*  
Милый Роси,  
Бесконечно приятно получить от тебя весточку. Не волнуйся, дорогой, со мной всё в порядке — я крепко стою на ногах. Действительно, в последнее время наш Сабаоди до странного напоминает проходной двор. Маркус связывает это с переменой глубоководных течений. Всё бы ему сострить, старому шутнику. Не верь газетчикам, плуты раздуют из мухи слона. Деревья шумят по-прежнему мирно.  
На прошлой неделе я закатала с десяток-другой банок отличнейшего варенья. К тому же, несколько твоих книг находятся у меня. Если окажешься в наших краях, обязательно заходи на чай. Например, во вторник в пять.  
P.S. И прекрати называть меня леди.  
  
Азалия Барри.  
  
  
*  
Выпуск газеты “Гранд Дейли” №17989  
Третья страница  
Интригующий заголовок: Джокер. Но в чьём рукаве?  
Подзаголовок: награда 500 000 000 белли  
Статья: редким людям известно что-то достоверное об организации, называемой преступным подпольем; те же, кто знают много, молчат. Мы не слышим их имён, нам незнакомы их лица. Единственное, в чём мы уверены, — это в том, что от них приходит зло. Но не абстрактное зло, а вполне конкретное, угрожающее всем и каждому. Они похищают и продают детей, они держат игорные заведения, где за считанные часы обирают азартных посетителей до нитки, они торгуют наркотиками, оружием, человеческими жизнями.  
Один из немногих брокеров синдиката, рискнувших показаться общественности, называет себя Джокером. Он стал известен после погрома в доках Вотер 7, когда за одну ночь были совершены нападения на все семь судостроительных компаний. Заказчик злодеяния до сих пор остаётся неизвестным. На месте преступления Дозором обнаружена карта, которая вскоре начала появляться в самых разных частях Гранд Лайн. Список правонарушений, под которыми подписался Джокер, огромен; точно известно, что он несёт ответственность за теракты и заказные убийства, имеются сведения о работорговле и посредничестве во всевозможных незаконных сделках.  
На данный момент все попытки Дозора задержать Джокера или установить его личность признаны провальными.  
Иллюстрация: фотография плохого качества — потрёпанная карта джокера из колоды Таврилли, приколотая метательным ножом к деревянной опоре. На заднем плане различимы тела, предположительно трупы.  
  
  
*  
Доффи, ты видел последний выпуск “Гранд Дейли”? Они повысили награду до полумиллиарда.  
  
Верго .  
  
  
*  
Да, я видел. Восхищён открывающимися перспективами.  
  
Дофламинго.  
  
  
*  
Давай им тебя сдадим, на этом можно неплохо наварить.  
  
Верго.  
  
  
*  
И даже не один раз.  
  
Дофламинго.  
  
  
*  
Первым из-за стола выбрался старпом, за ним увязались штурман и два старших офицера. Последние игроки переглянулись и, решив не оставаться наедине с капитаном и коммандером, тоже покинули поле боя. Роси рассеянно вертел в пальцах деревянную фигурку ангела. Его половина стола была завалена выигранным добром: купюры мешались с золотом чужих земель, пачками сигарет, долговыми расписками. Продолжать было опасно — Дофламинго не удалось выяснить, кто учил Роси азартным играм, но состязаться с его умением пока не получалось.  
Роси смахнул лишние стаканы и кости, расчищая место, и нетерпеливо кивнул.  
— На что играем?  
Дофламинго едва ли мог ответить что-то благопристойное, поэтому промолчал. Мысли текли лениво и только в одном направлении — долгие часы игры сделали своё дело, голова была пустой, тяжёлой. Наружу прорывался голод, последовательно укрепляясь на позициях. Отводя взгляд от стола, Дофламинго всякий раз натыкался на Роси: как он щурит глаза, холодные от азарта и тщательного расчёта, облизывает пересохшие губы, прикуривает от трофейной зажигалки.  
— На что хочешь, — рискнул Дофламинго. Новое столкновение было вопросом времени, и он считал, что чем скорее придёт это время, тем лучше. Открытая провокация не могла ударить мимо, и, отвечая так, Дофламинго предлагал очевидное. Ему не верилось в то, что Роси может сохранять трезвость мышления, но Роси делал именно это — с упорством, достойным лучшего применения.  
— Свободный доступ к документам. В любое время, — с довольной улыбкой потребовал Роси. Вариант, когда выигрывает Дофламинго, он даже не обговаривал, ещё в начале игры предложив исполнить любую прихоть того, кто сможет его победить.  
Это заводило, что было скрывать. Роси упорно делал вид, что он тут не при чём, что Дофламинго один тонет в желании прикоснуться, толкнуть под себя, получить ответ; продолжить с того места, где они остановились, хотя пройдённое тоже неплохо было бы повторить.  
Роси не сказал, кто научил его играть в “лжеца”, но учитель попался хороший. Дофламинго успел узнать его манеру игры: честность, тщательно замаскированная под блеф. Если подходила его очередь делать ставку, Роси всегда называл только те кости, которые у него были, блокируя возможность уличить во лжи. Единственным выходом было ответить своей ставкой, повышая количество костей, а в игре на двоих это представляло определённую трудность.  
— Ты безнадёжен, — сверкнул зубами Роси, когда под его стаканчиком снова оказалось точное число названных им двоек, — ещё немного, и я подумаю, что ты специально подставляешься.  
— Что если так? — вскинул бровь Дофламинго. Обман в игре ему сегодня не давался — стоило попробовать себя в других областях. Он не проигрывал намеренно, но Роси услышал именно то, что хотел, — и его улыбка вмиг стала совсем однозначной, непристойной.  
— Почему же ты не сказал раньше, — Роси откинулся на спинку, забросил щиколотку на колено — что-то в животе сжалось от демонстративного жеста. — Я буду счастлив исполнить твоё желание, братик. Следующий кон — и я делаю с тобой то, что захочу. Ты ведь этого ждал?  
Пожав плечами вместо ответа, Дофламинго хлопнул стаканом по поверхности стола. Слова дробились и отражались в кривых зеркалах, падали вглубь, в темноту. На последнем раунде Роси озвучил ставку — одна четвёрка, Дофламинго поднял до двух, Роси сказал: “лжец”, это он был лжецом — но его выдавали дрогнувшие руки, пальцы интимно гладили кожу, покрывавшую стаканчик, взгляд блуждал и отказывался встречаться с глазами Дофламинго. Две оставшиеся на столе кости показывали четвёрку и единицу.  
— Поздравляю, ты выиграл, — сказал Роси. — Единица — это джокер, Доффи. Так чего ты хочешь?  
Дофламинго покачал головой, улыбнулся — и толкнул кость к нему. Прокатившись по столу, кубик остановился, замер кверху тройкой: “Тебе показалось”. Неозвученное признание эхом колотилось о стены гостиной. Роси медленно поднимался на ноги.  
— В прошлый раз ты упомянул, что я плохо целуюсь, — взвешивая каждое слово, припомнил Дофламинго. — Покажи мне, как это делают настоящие альбатросы.  
— Это твоё окончательное решение? — уточнил Роси, склоняясь над ним — колено между ног, клетка рук по обе стороны шеи. — Вряд ли тебе удастся выиграть у меня ещё раз.  
— Я выигрываю в любом случае, — ответил Дофламинго, дёргая его за цепочку, притягивая вниз. Роси больше не сопротивлялся, скользнул губами по щеке и мягко, неторопливо прижался к губам. Он не делал ничего, к чему привык Дофламинго, просто обводил губы языком, не пытаясь их разомкнуть, приближался и уходил. Неощутимое удовольствие дразнило, Роси увлёкся детской игрой, удерживая себя от чего-то большего, страшного, — от его невинных прикосновений у Дофламинго путались мысли. Голод поднимался из глубины, животный, бессознательный, осязаемый, Дофламинго не мог оторвать рук от торса под расстёгнутой рубашкой. С каждой секундой это становилось невыносимее и прекраснее — и кончилось резко, больнее, чем удар. Роси отодвинулся, одной рукой расстёгивая ремень, дёрнул за плечо, вынуждая Дофламинго повернуться, стянул брюки и прижался сзади. Спинка кушетки упёрлась в грудь, колени разъехались, мокрая от слюны ладонь прошлась между ягодиц, и мурашки предвкушения пробежали по пояснице.  
Дофламинго никогда не представлял себе этот момент; Дофламинго представлял его себе не так. Тягучая боль расколола спину пополам, от возбуждения было трудно дышать, Роси этого не замечал — он двигался вперёд и назад жёсткими размеренными толчками, придерживая Дофламинго за бёдра. Если это было тем, что Роси хотел делать — то он хотел на редкость малого. Он кончил быстрее, чем Дофламинго вошёл во вкус, стиснув пальцы и согревая дыханием загривок. Дофламинго замер соляной статуей в его руках, не вполне понимая, что теперь следует предпринять — ему хотелось продолжения, хотелось медленно и последовательно разрушиться от удовольствия, но Роси истолковал его неподвижность по-своему: скользнул рукой по поджатому животу, обхватил член Дофламинго и стал дрочить в том же бессмысленно-быстром темпе, который нравился, по всей видимости, ему самому. Не тратя время на прелюдии, стремясь достигнуть разрядки как можно скорее, Роси вёл себя как зануда или несдержанный подросток. Дофламинго едва не рассмеялся, но смех был совершенно неуместен. Он откинулся назад, вынуждая Роси обнять себя, дотянулся через плечо до губ, и хотя бы этот жест Роси понял правильно. Рука двигалась всё быстрее, и на контрасте с ленивым поцелуем всё в сумме получалось неплохо.  
— Мне что-то в задницу впивается, — пожаловался Роси и, поёрзав, вытащил восьмой том “Бараты” — саги, в которой детально рассматривалась история величайшей войны между древними королевствами. Полное описание конфликта занимало двадцать книг, на протяжении которых в витиеватых выражениях и с бесчисленными подробностями перед читателем пролетало сорок два года жизни легендарных полководцев. Наслаждаясь слогом бессмертного Джани, Дофламинго перечитывал сагу не один раз. В восьмом томе царь справедливости, пойманный завистниками на слове, проиграл в кости свои владения, братьев и жену — именно эта красочная сцена натолкнула Дофламинго на мысль собрать сегодня вечером партию в “лжеца”.  
— Тебя вряд ли заинтересует, — отмахнулся Дофламинго: ему не хотелось дискуссий о литературных вкусах, наверняка Роси увлекался чем-то более популярным. Лежать, грея об него спину, было достаточно уютно для того чтобы вообще ни о чём не говорить, но Роси снова его удивил.  
— Не лучший перевод, — согласился он, бегло перелистывая книгу.  
— Другого не существует, — Дофламинго покосился на него с подозрением.  
— А что мешает прочитать в оригинале? — пожал плечами Роси. — Там такие описания, винноцветное море блекнет.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что читал “Барату” на ведийском?  
— Каждый культурный человек должен знать один-два мёртвых языка, — задрал нос Роси, но потом рассмеялся. — Нет, конечно. Не всю. Только любимые моменты.  
— Предрассудки, — отрезал Дофламинго; не выдержав, поддел. — А трахаешься ты тоже исходя из представлений о том, как это делают культурные люди, или просто не умеешь?  
— Умею, — Роси искренне удивился, — просто крышу снесло. Думаешь, ты справишься лучше?  
Вопрос таил в себе вызов, открывающий поистине прекрасные перспективы: если Роси не мог продержаться дольше пары минут из-за того, что потерял над собой контроль, это было лестно и очаровывало. И да, Дофламинго определённо хотел показать, как можно справиться лучше.  
  
  
*  
Из-за дальних деревьев валили клубы влажного дыма, небо на горизонте затягивала плёнка грозы, но до высвеченного солнцем домика непогода пока не добралась. Кладка белого кирпича, выстриженный газон, сбоку примостился курятник, на заднем дворе кусты куманики — заповедник в самом центре пятнадцатой рощи, среди азартных игр и кабаков. Из расписного сарая выскочил жемчужно-серого оттенка петух, повертел головой. Дофламинго прищурился: птица принадлежала редкой бойцовской породе и была на диво хорошо сложена. Возможно, он даже встречал петуха на каком-то из боёв.  
— Здесь живёт твой осведомитель? — задрав бровь, поинтересовался Дофламинго. Роси оглядывал образцовый участок со странным выражением, не торопясь подойти к двери и постучать.  
— Раньше мне казалось, что всё здесь намного больше, — нахмурился он, взмахнул рукой в сторону курятника, — а дом такой маленький. Кукольный.  
— Давно здесь не был? — спросил Дофламинго.  
— Десять лет, — кивнул Роси, — тогда я мог ходить по комнатам, не пригибаясь.  
Он посмотрел на часы и наконец постучал; в ожидании ответа нескладно пожал плечами и пояснил:  
— Она очень педантична.  
  
Леди Азалия, она же штаб-майор морского дозора в отставке, была вдвое меньше ростом, чем любой из них. Подставляя ей щёку для поцелуя, Роси согнулся пополам. Дофламинго наблюдал из просторного кресла и не уставал удивляться: он знал несколько лиц Роси — как он злится, какой он, когда расстроен и не хочет этого показывать, с каким лицом тянется целоваться, — но это видел впервые. Таким, должно быть, он был в детстве, любимым мальчиком пожилых дам и бравых вояк. Дозор заменил Роси семью и дом, эта женщина обращалась с ним как с сыном, и Роси послушно краснел и улыбался, когда она поправляла его воротник и трепала за щёку. Они пили чай и говорили о товарищах, чьи имена лишь изредка звучали знакомо. Когда Дофламинго доел вторую плошку вяжуще-сладкого варенья, старушка отодвинула сервиз и выложила на стол стопку книг: “Космическая физика” Локинга, “Эссе о навигации” в трёх томах и несколько бульварных романов в мягкой обложке. Последние выглядели потрёпанными; Роси по-доброму усмехнулся, полез в карман.  
— Донна Вариди? Вижу, она пришлась вам по нраву.  
— Хорошее чтиво, — степенно кивнула Азалия. — Приятно иногда вспомнить старые деньки. Быт Дозора эта дама описывает так, будто сама у нас служила.  
С улыбкой клоуна Роси вытянул из кармана свежий томик, положил на стол и заговорщицки подмигнул.  
— Тогда вот вам последняя книжка. С автографом!  
— С автографом, — умилённо покачала головой старушка. — Ну расскажи, какая она?  
— Я не видел, — потупился Роси, — когда подошла очередь, мне просто дали подписанный экземпляр. Но я поймал шлейф её духов.  
— И что же?  
— Пахнет розами, — задумался Роси и, как будто это ещё не было пределом пошлости, добавил, — и грехом.  
Азалия по-девчачьи захихикала.  
— Розами и грехом, это точно. По-другому и не скажешь.  
Пространно обсудив литературные новинки и старых друзей, они распрощались быстро и без сантиментов — на минуту из-под образа болтливой старушки показалась бывшая дозорная. Напоследок зацепив острым взглядом, Азалия расцеловала и Дофламинго тоже, приглашая брата “дорогого Роси” навещать её, когда понадобится, и проводила их до калитки.  
— Это был тайный шифр, или я чего-то не понял? — нахмурился Дофламинго, буравя взглядом закрывшуюся дверь.  
— Никакого шифра, — удивился Роси и помахал невесть откуда взявшейся тетрадкой, — мы просто болтали. Вот, посмотри. Хватку она не теряет.

Наскоро пролистав тетрадку, Дофламинго присвистнул: там были подробно и педантично изложены все заведения, которые могли представлять интерес, и люди, заслуживающие, как она выразилась, быть приглашёнными на беседу. Некоторые из них даже могли рассказать что-то правдоподобное о Джокере — стоило позаботиться о том, чтобы до этих людей Роси в своём расследовании не добрался. Штаб-майор действительно не теряла хватку.  
  
  
*  
“Один из уникальных сувениров Сабаоди — это ретаблос, самодельные картинки, которые благодарные жители с почтением и благоговением посвящают Тенрюбито.  
Наивные и пропитанные любовью, ретаблос станут отличным напоминанием о днях, проведённых на нашем курорте.  
Приобрести ретаблос вы сможете по адресу Седьмая Роща, площадь Фонтанов.  
  
1\. (Цветные карандаши, уголь. Изображение мужчины, держащегося за тонущую лодку. Лицо мужчины в шишках и синяках, но он улыбается до ушей. Мимо проплывает освещённый корабль с флагом Святого Нептуния.)  
"Вчера я на******ся в баре и х*****ы с соседнего квартала меня от****или. Ночью я аказался в море в б******й дырявой лодке. Благадарю Святого Нептуния что дедушка научил меня плавать. Я смог спасти сваю ё****ю жизнь!"  
  
2\. (Акварель. Изображение влюблённой парочки в беседке, оплетённой розами. В верхнем правом углу — сияющая фигура, утаскивающая за волосы разлучницу.)  
"Мне всегда нравился Алексис, а он, как все мужчины предпочитавший доступность верности, предпочитал виться у аляповатого до вони душистого цветка. Однажды пронёсся слух: эту вульгарную Агнесс забрала в рабыни Святая Нимфомания.  
О Святая Нимфомания! Благодарю вас за то, что мы с Алексисом вместе, благодарю вас за самоотверженность и доброту!"  
  
3\. (Тушь, что-то, напоминающее кофейные пятна. Изображение спичечных коробков, выстроенных в ряд, над ними идёт дождь из монет, сверху — сверкающая длань.)  
"Шёл дождь. Было холодно. Как обычно, я торговал спичками на углу Конской и Возвышенной. Я знал, что приду домой замёрзший и голодный. Вдруг показался паланкин Святого Ремудла. Мой прилавок стоял на дороге, его перевернули рабы. Потом я поставил прилавок обратно, и люди начали покупать у меня спички. Благодарю Святого Ремудла за то, что благословил место для торговли."  
  
4\. (Масло. Изображение открытого окна, яркого неба, радуг, пролетающих мимо фей, на подоконнике спит кот с хвостом павлина. Из старинного кальяна, который лапкой обнимает кот, вылетают разноцветные пузыри, колибри, бабочки и блёстки.)  
"Однажды я открыла глаза и увидела, как прекрасно прекрасен мир в этот прекрасный день! Спасибо дорогим Святым за всё, за всё, за всё! Я люблю вас!"  
  
5\. (Цветные ручки. Неразборчивые линии, в которых, приглядевшись, можно увидеть десятки сплетённых тел на огромной кровати. В центре — Святой Варсонофий.)  
"Я была некрасивая девсвеница потом миня забрал врабы Святой Варсонофий у него были блуд и веселье. Спасибо я счаслива."  
  
  
*  
— Ну что, куда дальше? — с энтузиазмом спросил Дофламинго. Роси, оторвавшись от информационного стенда, взглянул на него со странным выражением:  
— Хочу посмотреть на эту “Арену”. Пойдём, нам в первую рощу.  
Дофламинго кивнул. Он бы отдал, пожалуй, пару-тройку полезных контактов за то, чтобы взглянуть на мир глазами Роси. Всё-таки они были очень разными людьми, и их представления тоже разнились: Роси, должно быть, видел вокруг следы и зацепки, ведущие к Джокеру, обрывки нитей — только потяни, и вытянешь такое.  
Дофламинго видел свою территорию, размеченную карту, лишённую тайн и случайностей.  
Справа, в ломбарде, можно прикупить “жёлтую пыль”. Употребить её лучше в пятой роще, в чайной “Десять Небес”. Старый картограф Каннингс торгует поддельными картами сокровищ; при необходимости он станет посредником. В игровом салоне мамы Чоу перед входом во вторую рощу играют в маджонг и торгуют оружием. Достаточно предъявить пропуск, и тебя с почтением проводят вниз, в демонстрационный зал.  
Судя по тому, что Роси спокойно проходил мимо, Азалия была достаточно глупа — или, напротив, достаточно умна для того, чтобы не угрожать бизнесу Дофламинго, — а значит, ей пока тоже ничего не угрожало.  
— Доффи.  
— М?  
— Доффи, никогда не делай такое невинное лицо, — протянул Роси. — Во-первых, тебе не идёт, а во-вторых, сразу понятно: ты что-то скрываешь.  
— Что? — полюбопытствовал Дофламинго. Он скрывал от Роси так много всего, что предположение показалось ему лишённым смысла.  
— Это я должен спросить “что”.  
Роси достал сигареты, закурил; протянул открытую пачку — “будешь?” — и продолжил:  
— Так что ты скрываешь?  
— О, — пробормотал Дофламинго. — Да так, разные планы на вечер.  
Роси непонимающе моргнул, потом едва заметно покраснели скулы; смазался, поплыл спокойный до этого взгляд, — его открытая, не контролирующая себя готовность ударила в грудь, больно полоснула сердце, скрутилась внизу живота в тяжёлую горячую пружину.  
— Ещё не вечер, — поджал губы Роси. — Давай, соберись, братишка. Или ты передумал ловить Джокера?  
Он докурил полсигареты в одну затяжку — и, ускорив шаг, направился к гадалке, сидящей на мосту.  
Верно, с гадалки начинали многие из тех немногих, кто всё-таки прошёл по “линии жизни” Джокера.  
Роси остановился, выгреб из кармана монеты, долго перебирал их, потом, наклонившись, отдал старухе одну — старинную, с солнцем, окружённым лепестками.  
Гадалка схватила его за руку — крошечные ладони едва сомкнулись на запястье — и хриплым безразличным голосом пожелала удачи во всех начинаниях.  
— Это всё? — удивился Роси. — А как же благословение святого?  
Сухие губы раздвинулись в улыбке:  
— Ты прав, молодой господин, на Сабаоди без святых никуда.  
Какой кошмар, — подумал Дофламинго, глядя, как гадалка протягивает Роси ретабло. Теперь любой глупый дозорный может заглянуть на чай к пронырливой старухе — и, следуя письменной инструкции, пройти первый отбор.  
Нужно срочно менять систему. Пусть вместо гадалки будет…  
— Доффи, — выпрямляясь, позвал его Роси. Дофламинго подошёл.  
Гадалка смотрела на него не мигая, чёрными, тусклыми глазами. Потом уныло затянула:  
— Узнайте своё будущее, молодой господин, да будет благосклонна к вам неверная удача пиратов…  
— А я бы тебя тоже за пирата принял, — шепнул, повернувшись, Роси.  
— Что за хрень она тебе насунула? — спросил Дофламинго и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что хочет невозможного — чтобы никакой дистанции, чтобы подойти к Роси, обыденным и совершенно естественным жестом обнять его за талию, притягивая к себе. Спросить, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо: ”Что за хрень она тебе насунула?”  
Ему нужна была близость, но светил только секс.  
— Это не хрень, — ответил Роси. — По дороге расскажу.  
Он бросил старухе ещё пару купюр — и пошёл вперёд по мосту. Дофламинго покосился на гадалку, шагнул следом. Ему хотелось близости, секса, да чего угодно. Ему хотелось Роси всего целиком.  
Нет, ему хотелось прогнать Роси по “линии жизни” новичка и посмотреть, насколько защищена от шпионов Дозора система приёма.  
Нет, ему хотелось, чтобы Роси оставил Дозор и был на его стороне, только на его стороне, всегда.  
Нет, ему просто хотелось трахаться.  
— Доффи, ты идёшь? — обернувшись, окликнул Роси.  
— Так что за не-хрень? — спросил Дофламинго. Роси протянул ему картинку-ретабло: на фоне звёздного неба женщина с кривыми ногами и перекошенным, по-видимому, от счастья лицом воздела руки вверх, сидя на кровати. Из-под кровати торчали ноги в жёлтых туфлях. В углу светился разноцветный — должно быть, радужный — пузырь.  
— “Мине было семь годочков, когда мина выдали за Пепе Длинаносава Балавуна, а он заставлял мина варить кашу, стирать одежду и сасать его мишочки”, — с выражением прочитал Дофламинго. — Роси, если тебе так хочется порнографии и не устраивает классика вроде Жана-Приапа МакАбре…  
— Септамерон не порнография, — нахмурился Роси, потом хлопнул ресницами и попытался отобрать ретабло.  
— Нет уж, подожди, — засмеялся Дофламинго, отпихивая его и уворачиваясь от загребущих рук. — Хочу дальше про “мишочки”, хорошая же идея, Роси, ты только представь.  
Роси вдруг замер, наверное, представил; и тут Дофламинго сам представил, как под ладонью дёргается пресс, как часто, через силу дышит Роси, и как он застонет в голос, если пройтись языком и губами вдоль члена и взять в рот тяжёлую, пульсирующую мошонку.  
Дофламинго откашлялся.  
— “...Мама сказала мине молица Святому Зарре и через двенацать лет Святой Зарра забрал в рабы Пепе Длинаносава Балавуна а зачем я не знаю. А Красавчег Гоби теперь на мине женица. Спасиба, Святой Зарра! Этельберта-Мария Гран Мачо Дель Торрес из деревни Потатос”. Как думаешь, братишка, оно настоящее?  
— А? — хрипло спросил Роси.  
— Или всё-таки стилизация? Но я бы, пожалуй, написал “с деревни”.  
— Ага, — кивнул Роси. — Не знаю. Какая разница, это пропуск.  
Ткнул под нос разворот тетрадки:  
— Смотри, леди Азалия пишет, что нужно получить у гадалки пропуск-ретабло, а иначе в “Синей Гончей” с тобой никто даже разговаривать не будет.  
— Чудесно, — вздохнул Дофламинго. — А ведь они могли заставить тебя его нарисовать.

Повернув перед небольшой рощей, они оказались у высокого синего забора, окружившего “Аукцион”. Над закрытой дверью висел плакат с изображением здания, сверху размашистая надпись: “Офис Найма Рабочих! Открываемся через неделю!”  
Из-за забора доносился шум стройки, сквозь звуки пробивался самодовольный голос Михары, покрикивающего на рабочих.  
Ублюдок, похоже, никуда не торопился.  
Дофламинго закурил, выжидающе поглядел на Роси; тот разглядывал купол, торчащий за ограждением и облепленный лесами. Потом спросил:  
— Ты сам-то что думаешь? У тебя наверняка был план, как поймать Джокера, а, Доффи?  
— Вроде был, — согласился Дофламинго.  
Роси обернулся; ещё недавно сбитый с толку, он в одно мгновение стал собранным и внимательным. Из него получилась чудесная игрушка, красивая, сложная, скрывающая внутри отравленные шипы — и тем большим удовольствием было наблюдать, как его мотает между долгом и желанием.  
— Уверен? — прищурился Роси.  
— Веди меня, коммандер. Покажи, чему вас учат в этом таинственном спецотделе.  
Роси выдохнул, облизал нижнюю губу — во рту тут же стало сухо — и ответил:  
— Руку убери.  
— Прости, я случайно, — улыбнулся Дофламинго и убрал ладонь с его зада.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
Роси поймал руку, медленно провёл по запястью, а когда Дофламинго уже был на грани того, чтобы затащить его в ближайшую подворотню — или просто выдернуть руку, что было бы не менее показательно, — разжал пальцы:  
— Нам сейчас во вторую рощу. Рядом, кстати, находятся подпольные бои; леди Азалия пишет, что они открылись пару дней назад, а раньше проходили в бывшей “Арене”. Сомневаюсь, что найдём там Джокера, но…  
— Думаешь, Джокер на Сабаоди? — оживился Дофламинго.  
— Не исключено. Вот, у леди Азалии записано: первые два дня на стройке кипела работа, потом затишье, а сегодня они снова засуетились. Думаю, или Джокер появился, или кто-то из ближайших подручных.  
Да, в этом Роси был прав. Что там, даже та пронырливая бабка заметила — стоило Верго отплыть, и дела встали. Дофламинго привык к другому: Джокера боялись, мало кто осмеливался нарушать взятые обязательства. А Михара, этот гондон — ладно, пусть только доделает работу, и разговор с ним будет коротким.  
— Доффи, — окликнул Роси.  
— А.  
— Ты чего злишься? Из-за Джокера?  
Роси замедлил шаг, оглядывая его с интересом. И этот тоже. Путается под ногами. Шпионит.  
— Что? — спросил Роси.  
— Да так, напомнило, — с раздражением бросил Дофламинго. — Думал, только у меня полный корабль бесполезных распиздяев и ленивых засранцев, которые, не успеешь отвернуться…  
— А что ты на меня смотришь? — возмутился Роси. — Это не я слил Мачете!  
— А у Джокера-то! — сообщил Дофламинго, повышая голос. — То же самое у, мать его, Джокера!  
Роси возмущённо открыл рот, потом выдохнул — и посмотрел на него с состраданием:  
— Доффи, ты всё такой же несдержанный.  
— Ответственный, — поправил Дофламинго, прищурившись. — Взрослый и обременённый властью.  
— Самодовольный и на грани нервного срыва.  
— Когда-нибудь ты меня обязательно поймёшь.  
— Павлин, — подытожил Роси и быстро пошёл вперёд, к аляповатой синей вывеске, очень своевременно не обратив внимание на охранника в чёрной куртке, развалившегося на бочке у входа в бар и поигрывающего пистолетом.  
  
В баре было темно и дымно, по обе стороны тянулись тяжёлые деревянные столы — за такими удобно прятаться в перестрелке, а вот переворачивать их, пожалуй, не слишком удобно. На стойке стояло чучело синей собаки. Дверь хлопнула за спиной, и из-за собаки высунулся пожилой бармен — кажется, Мартинес или Гонзалес, застучал стаканами, насупив седые брови.  
— Какой буквализм, — пробормотал Роси.  
— И правда.  
На них уже поглядывали — искоса, с недобрым любопытством; Дофламинго узнал некоторых: вот пираты Золотого Карпа, а вот Самеди и его шайка — ходили слухи, что их пустили на дно под Бриджстоуном. А это, судя по нашитым на рукава эмблемам, те наглые новички из команды Тандерболта. Дофламинго поправил очки, поворачиваясь к Роси — но тот уже шагнул к стойке, расслабленно плюхнулся на стул и потребовал два двойных виски.  
Такой самоуверенный, глупый альбатрос. Стоит только ткнуть в него пальцем и сказать: этот парень — шпион Дозора, — и с помехой будет покончено.  
Дофламинго сел рядом, придвинул к себе стакан. Ноги коснулось тёплое колено; Роси закурил и положил перед собой на стойку сигареты, тетрадь, сверху — картинку-ретабло.  
Бармен без интереса взглянул на картинку:  
— Сувенир?  
— Вроде того, — смущённо отозвался Роси. — Было бы здорово привезти с Сабаоди эти ваши пузыри, но я слышал, они лопаются за пределами мангрового леса.  
Он сидел, подперев голову рукой, и выглядел юным простаком, полным энтузиазма. “Это игра”, — напомнил себе Дофламинго и понял вдруг, что не знает, где не игра, не знает, какой Роси на самом деле.  
Бармен хмыкнул в торчащие усы и поставил на стойку пепельницу.  
— Вот если бы не лопались, — продолжил Роси, — я бы точно прихватил с собой парочку. Контрабандой.  
Он рассмеялся и спрятал ретабло между страницами тетради.  
Чёрт его знает, каким он был на самом деле. Дофламинго сделал глоток виски, пытаясь смыть злость и удивление. Роси валял дурака и переигрывал, выстраивая ключевые слова в нужной последовательности — но всё-таки вызывал симпатию и желание помочь: что за милый парень, немного бестолковый. Таким обычно везёт, а дома их обязательно ждут девушки и родители. Они с оптимизмом смотрят в будущее, никогда не обманывают, их хочется спасти от разочарования в жизни. Вот и бармен, старый дурак, расслабился, улыбаясь в ответ:  
— Контрабанда пузырей? — подхватил он легкомысленный тон. — И куда?  
— Ещё не определился, — пожал плечами Роси. Старательно потушил окурок, отпил виски и замолчал.  
Бармен выжидающе поднял кустистую бровь.  
Дофламинго покачал головой.  
Система не выдерживала никакой критики, и хорошо, что никто в баре, включая размякшего старого дурака, не знал его в лицо. Посетители, сначала настороженные, отвлеклись на разговоры и выпивку.  
Неожиданно из-за дальнего стола поднялся высокий человек и, небрежно засунув руки в карманы, побрёл к выходу. Он старательно отворачивал голову, но Дофламинго его узнал.  
А Фазерс, дешёвый ворюга, узнал Джокера.  
Как нельзя кстати. Дофламинго вытащил из кармана брелок с устрицей, крутанул пару раз кольцо вокруг пальца — и бармен закашлялся посреди фразы. Он узнал брелок и подчинился приказу — такому срочному, что было неважно, кто его передал.  
— А ваш хозяин? — продолжил светский допрос Роси. — Я много о нём слышал, он впечатляющий. Заправляет такими делами!  
Фазерс оглянулся у самой двери, и тогда Дофламинго, сунув руку под столешницу, вывернул запястье и выстрелил в него прозрачными нитями. Фазерс округлил глаза, схватился за живот — на рубашке расплывалось красное пятно, — и, ещё не поняв, что уже умер, попятился к двери. Упал на колени.  
С грохотом перевернулся стул. Роси обернулся, нащупывая пистолет, сузившиеся бешеные зрачки обшаривали помещение — никто бы сейчас не назвал его милым.  
— Что случилось?  
— Я точно не уверен, — протянул Дофламинго, — но, похоже, вон те придурки с попугаем грохнули этого дрочилу.  
Стало очень тихо, только слышно было, как хрипит Фазерс, скребёт ногтями по полу. А когда он замолк, из-за дальнего столика выбежали люди Фазерса — и завязалась драка. Дофламинго покосился на хмурого бармена, шёпотом передающего приказ на ухо повару; над головой пролетела бутылка. Тускло блеснула сталь.  
— Твою мать, — обречённо сказал Роси, сползая со стула.  
— Потанцуем, братишка? — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго. Встал, одним махом допил стакан и, схватив барный стул за ножку, нырнул в самую гущу потасовки.  
  
Потом они сидели на полу; бить было больше некого — или же просто закончились желающие подраться. Вокруг царил разгром. В тишине доносились сдавленные ругательства и хруст стекла.  
Глядя на погнутую ножку барного стула, Дофламинго неторопливо ощупывал ноющую челюсть. В голове было пусто и звонко, запал драки уходил, сменяясь тяжёлым густым возбуждением. Роси с печальным видом пытался расправить полуоторванный рукав, и Дофламинго не выдержал:  
— Наконец-то ты выбросишь эту пошлую тряпку.  
— Эту — выброшу, — взгляд блуждал, паутиной трогая кожу. Вдруг Роси рассмеялся:  
— Видел бы ты себя!  
— Что?  
— Настоящий герой Дозора. Всё, что можно, расстёгнуто, морда набита и вокруг валяются поверженные противники.  
— Ладно тебе, — фыркнул Дофламинго. У двери неподвижно лежал мёртвый Фазерс, а Роси, похоже, так ничего и не заметил — бармен качественно отвлёк его пустой болтовнёй, не сказав ничего по существу. Понятливый оказался.  
Роси вообще начал всерьёз мешать. Путался под ногами, путал планы, путал мысли. Дофламинго смотрел на него и думал не о брелоке с устрицей, а о том, как бы разложить его прямо здесь, на полу, быстро, жёстко и без особых церемоний. В теории это было даже осуществимо, но Дофламинго всё ещё хотел показать, как можно справиться лучше.  
“Павлин”, — эхом отозвался в голове насмешливый голос Роси.  
И правда, павлин.  
— Пойдём, — сказал он, поднимаясь и протягивая руку.  
— Куда?  
— Туда, где ты продолжишь задавать тупые вопросы.

На улице давно стемнело, в синем сумраке поблёскивали смоляные пузыри, поднимавшиеся к кронам деревьев. Дофламинго крепко держал Роси за руку, а тот шёл за ним и рассказывал о никому не нужных списках. “Можешь их порвать и выбросить, — думал Дофламинго, — к утру они перестанут быть полезными, а до утра ты будешь занят”.  
— Доффи, — позвал Роси.  
— А.  
Пальцы дрогнули в руке, сжались.  
— Кэп, справа по курсу отличная подворотня.  
Дофламинго остановился. Толкнул его в темноту, нащупал ладонью неровную, шершавую стену.  
— Всё ещё думаешь, что справишься лучше? — голос Роси был хриплым.  
— Всё ещё в этом уверен.  
Он долго целовал Роси — губы, сначала весело изогнутые, потом расслабленные, открытые; щёки, шею, ключицы. Пуговицы отрывались с треском, расстёгнутые брюки чудом держались на бёдрах. Роси реагировал заторможенно, как под водой, а когда Дофламинго провёл долгую влажную линию от груди к животу, очнулся и начал распускать руки. Дофламинго перехватил запястья, прижал к стене — каменная крошка горячо мазнула по сжатым костяшкам. Колени покалывал острыый гравий и что там ещё валялось на земле, в подбородок упирался член; Роси сдавленно шепнул:  
— Хватит, давай вернёмся на корабль.  
— Ага, сейчас вернёмся, — пробормотал Дофламинго в ямочку пупка, потом наклонил голову и дотронулся сомкнутыми губами до нежной горячей кожи; руки дёрнулись, Роси выдохнул протяжно, со стоном:  
— Вот сволочь...  
Как он там говорил, крышу снесло? Дофламинго теперь понимал, наверное, понимал — ощущения сбивали с ног, обжигали электрическими разрядами, импульсами животной жажды. Он двигался то быстрее, то медленнее, то вбирал член целиком, то отпускал, едва касаясь головки — и размеренно считал про себя: потопленные корабли, удачные сделки, неудачные сделки, миллионы белли, страницы бесконечной и скучной книги. Отвлечённые размышления помогли — жажда притихла, отдалилась, превратившись в приглушённый бой барабанов. Роси трясло.  
— Доффи, — выдавил он, подаваясь вперёд, — пожалуйста, Доффи…  
Дофламинго обвёл языком уздечку и отстранённо подумал: “Я сейчас кончу. С членом этого придурка во рту и даже без рук”.  
Он отодвинулся, посмотрел вверх — Роси вообще не заморачивался, ему было очень хорошо, он плавился в этом своём хорошо, и бесполезным казалось что-то ему доказывать.  
Дурацкая была идея.  
Несколько сильных движений, и Роси обмяк, осел на землю, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Шепнул:  
— Я же говорил.  
— О чём?  
От перевозбуждения всё болело, но в голове повисло мнимое, хрустальное спокойствие — достаточно неосторожного движения, неосторожной мысли, чтобы разбить его вдребезги. Тогда они с Роси в ближайшее время точно не доберутся ни до какого корабля.  
— Ты. Всё дело в тебе.  
— Приму это за комплимент, — ответил Дофламинго, обнимая его за спину. Взъерошил волосы, обвёл скулу — и громко скомандовал в ухо:  
— Коммандер, подъём.  
— Куда? — морщась, отстранился Роси.  
— Как куда? — удивился Дофламинго. — Трахаться. Вечер только начался, братишка.  
Выражение лица Роси стоило портрета на пол-стены.  
  
Огни Сабаоди летели мимо, всё – мимо; каюта была пустой и незнакомой, тускло горела единственная лампа на столике. Зрение исказилось, брюки жали во всех неудобных местах. Зацепившись взглядом за прореху на рубашке Роси, Дофламинго приказал: «Снимай её, — немедленно, — снимай сейчас же, утром возьмёшь мою». «И можешь не возвращать», — мелькнуло в голове. Роси неуместно медленно расстёгивал пуговицы одной рукой, зачем он это делал, если можно было просто сдёрнуть, порвать разошедшиеся швы до конца, разрезать? Вторая рука шарила по груди Дофламинго, по животу и ниже: Роси не собирался ждать, ему нужно было всё и сразу. Всё сразу подавалось в его ладонь, Дофламинго хотел дотерпеть до спальни, и ему удавалось, пока что удавалось.  
В распахнутой дверце гардероба вместо упорядоченной белизны сорочек скакали пошлые сердечки. Дофламинго сморгнул, отвёл взгляд и посмотрел снова: нет, не показалось. Ровной раздражающей шеренгой в его платяному шкафу висела та самая рубашка Роси, размножившись непостижимым образом.  
— Что за хрень, — слова складывались неохотно – гораздо разумнее было бы занять рот чем-то другим.  
— Мне так удобнее, — улыбка Роси не желала окрашиваться хотя бы граммом сожаления, — всё равно я у тебя больше времени провожу.  
— Как они тут оказались? – ещё утром шкаф Дофламинго принадлежал ему, а не многотысячному полчищу позорных тряпок, — как это понимать?  
— Да как хочешь, — покачал головой Роси, одномоментно справившись и с рубашкой, и с ремнём Дофламинго.  
Ему требовался лишь шаг, чтобы оказаться внутри шкафа, и одно движение для того, чтобы брюки упали с бёдер; Дофламинго ступил за ним, и темнота сомкнулась вокруг.  
— А теперь помолчи, — прижал Роси палец к губам, возвращая поцелуй, а затем в каюте раздался голос старпома Айсвилла.  
— Кэп, ты тут?  
Вне всякого сомнения Дофламинго находился тут: за тонкой дверцей, на грани оргазма. Роси ухмыльнулся — Дофламинго чувствовал это губами, — и двинул рукой. Локти сталкивались в узком пространстве, на голову давила полка, Дофламинго уцепился за перекладину, сдёргивая дюжину прохладных невесомых рубашек с вешалок. Старпом обходил каюту, недоумённо бормоча что-то себе под нос. Огонёк фонаря нервно блестел в зазоре между створок; Дофламинго закрыл глаза, очки где-то потерялись, Роси поцеловал сомкнутые веки, сначала левый глаз, потом правый, и провёл языком по губам.  
Шаги Айсвилла стихли, громко захлопнулась дверь, и тогда Дофламинго не выдержал – обнял Роси, прижимая к себе, укусил за губу, выпустил стон в его рот. Ноги подкосились, сверху рухнули рубашки, Роси с готовностью стиснул пальцы, опускаясь следом. Ненужное, несвоевременное удовольствие вырвалось ему навстречу, острое от риска быть замеченным, яркое как необдуманный поступок: никогда, никогда Дофламинго себе не позволил бы такого. Всё это являлось детской игрой – пронеслось неприятное осознание, — не только Роси для него, но и сам он был игрушкой для Роси.  
— Ты хотел мне что-то показать, — выдохнул Роси на ухо и пнул дверцу шкафа, — показывай. Я жду.  
  
Не для того, чтобы быть первым, не чтобы присвоить и не с целью что-то доказать: наблюдая за Роси, восковой жадной фигурой плавящимся под его руками, Дофламинго заново открывал для себя собственные желания. Узнать, обнажить суть; распахнуть настежь грудную клетку поцелуями под сердцем, замедленными движениями. Роси без сомнения отвечал — стонами сквозь улыбку, и всё равно в нём оставалось что-то скрытое, непостижимое, острая льдинка в центре существа. Дофламинго целовал его руки, побитые в недавней драке костяшки, щиколотки, поверхность бёдер. Роси нравилось, когда Дофламинго сгребал его ладони и вжимал в матрас, он чаще дышал от поцелуев под коленкой и не стесняясь прогибался, стоило губам Дофламинго оказаться рядом с поясницей. Вертелся словно угорь на огне, когда Дофламинго дошёл до самого низа позвоночника и ласкал место, где спина соединяется с бёдрами, тёрся о простыни, хрипло выпрашивая – должно быть, больше, медленнее, ещё.  
Благодаря недавней разрядке Дофламинго мог сдержаться и предоставить Роси то, о чём он просил. Так долго, как ему хотелось – разводя колени, стискивая зубы, до белых сверхновых, без сожаления и голода. Конечно, голод был, но Дофламинго планировал насытиться после. После того, как Роси обо всём расскажет, выдаст секреты, ответит не только словами, всем телом.  
Он не позволил Дофламинго прикоснуться к себе: сам выдавил тёплую смазку на пальцы, залез между ягодиц, выдохнул, расслабляясь, и вдохнул полной грудью, когда Дофламинго прижал его сверху. Комкал накрахмаленное бельё и прикрывал веки, когда Дофламинго двигался вперёд; подавался следом, замирая, когда Дофламинго уходил назад. Эта незавершённость, сдержанная жажда – от неё вело, и Дофламинго усилием заставлял себя не спешить. Медленно, чтобы ощущать каждый толчок, чтобы Роси чувствовал его и ожидал возвращения.  
Разумеется, он не выдержал долго: отодвинулся, опрокинул Дофламинго на спину. Уселся сверху, открытый для глаз – следы укусов вокруг сосков, стиснутые зубы, отстранённый блуждающий взгляд. Он предпочёл остаться своим собственным, даже сейчас своим, но не стеснялся стонов в полный голос.  
— Услышат, — пробормотал Дофламинго, беспокоясь скорее за психику команды, чем за нарушенную приватность.  
— Не услышат, — качнул головой Роси и облизнул губы. – Я тебе потом расскажу.  
Это было очень интересно; интересно, но не слишком, и Дофламинго поверил ему, сжал предплечья, дёргая на себя. Роси неспешно опустился грудью на грудь, вздрогнул, когда Дофламинго обвёл челюсть губами, и подался назад. Он двигался в своём темпе, сбивчивом и правильном, так что Дофламинго вскоре забыл о том, как можно дышать, не издавая непристойных звуков. Не был мучительно медленным и никуда не торопился; если Дофламинго сказал бы, что контролирует это, то наверняка бы соврал, но его всё устраивало.

Роси кончил, до синяков передавливая руки Дофламинго, запрокинув голову, и собственный оргазм спустился откуда-то сверху – постепенный, вытеснявший поочерёдно все накопленные знания и чувства. Перед глазами как приклеенная стояла картина: влажная чёлка на лбу Роси, напряжённые плечи и шея и изогнутый приоткрытый рот. Выдохнув, Дофламинго обнаружил, что сидит, обнимая его и удерживая близко-близко, на расстоянии поцелуя.  
— У тебя волосы отросли, — невпопад заметил Роси. Его трясло усталой сытой дрожью — Дофламинго не смог сделать ничего другого, притянул вплотную, обнял, успокаивая. — Это теперь всегда так будет?  
— Нет, — ответил Дофламинго, выпутывая его пальцы, застывшие на затылке, — будет так, как захочешь.  
  
*  
  
У каюты капитана были свои недостатки, и весьма ощутимые; немалого размера окна Дофламинго относил именно к ним. Матросы рангом пониже готовы были продать душу за возможность просыпаться от света, а Дофламинго первые полгода на “Аннабель Лау” страдал от утренней головной боли. Отражавшееся от воды солнце превращало деревянную обшивку в коньячного оттенка светильник, полированные доски бликовали и раздражали глаза. Потом зрение адаптировалось, и он с удивлением понял, что преследующая с детства светобоязнь сдала позиции. Дофламинго до сих пор не рисковал выходить под небо без солнцезащитных очков, но перестал просыпаться по утрам с чувством животного бешенства, чему был в известной мере рад.  
Вторым недостатком каюты была абсолютная слышимость. Ходил ли кто-то по палубе, готовил поздний ужин на камбузе, громко гоготал в трюме — Дофламинго был осведомлён обо всех делах находившихся на корабле. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря этому его прозвали “Небесным Демоном”: казалось, ничто не утаится от его пристального взгляда. “Скорее слуха”, — ухмылялся про себя Дофламинго, назначая взыскания. Алкоголь, женщины, азартные игры — Дофламинго ничего им не запрещал, но за шум после отбоя карал жестоко.  
— Почему эти люди такие громкие? — проснувшийся едва рассвело Роси в одних брюках сидел в кресле и напоказ страдал. Дофламинго успел привыкнуть, а он — нет. Доброе солнце выгнало его из постели, и пока Дофламинго наслаждался заслуженным сном, Роси, как мятущийся дух, слонялся по спальне, ронял вещи и хлопал дверями. На камбузе кок обещал засунуть кому-то в жопу чьи-то яйца (страусиные, омлета хватит на всех), дежурный юнга колотил шваброй палубу.  
— Ты обещал рассказать мне что-то интересное, — припомнил Дофламинго, потягиваясь, — про громкость. И про людей. Или про то, что нам вслед сегодня не будут свистеть.  
— Они бы рискнули?  
— Одобрительно. Они меня любят.  
— Удивительно, за что бы это.  
— Потому что я хороший капитан.  
— Хреновый. Не будут, я проверял, — Роси покачал пинтовой кружкой с кофе, — они ничего не слышали, Доффи. Это мой фрукт, Наги-Наги. Могу заткнуть любому глотку. В прямом смысле.  
— Тогда почему ты вместо этого сидишь и вздыхаешь, как влюбленная девица?  
Озарение, на секунду промелькнувшее на лице Роси, сменилось глухим протестом.  
— Я не хочу его использовать зря.  
— А ночью, чтобы поебаться — это не зря?  
— Определённо нет, — Роси широко усмехнулся.  
— Иди сюда, — Дофламинго похлопал рукой по остывшему отпечатку его тела на простыни, но Роси не сдвинулся с места, — пожелай мне доброго утра как полагается.  
— С добрым утром, Доффи. У нас есть дело. Жду не дождусь сходить с тобой в разведку ещё раз, — улыбка появилась снова, примиряя Дофламинго с реальностью. Конечно, Роси ждёт. Только сегодня никакой добрый бармен не расскажет ему о делах Дофламинго. Все хвосты прибраны, все шлюзы задраены — Роси не найдёт ни единой крысы. Потратить полдня на бессмысленные шатания по Сабаоди казалось глупым. Впрочем, его присутствие не мешало Дофламинго думать, а подумать было о чём; ещё один плюс близости, приятный бонус к вееру собравшихся козырей.  
— Одевайся, — Роси натягивал рубашку, похоже что наизнанку. Под съехавшими брюками на бедренной косточке расцветал синяк. Дофламинго вспомнил: пальцы на пальцах, Роси сам заставил его сжать руку. Жажда пришла и отступила, облизала солёным морским приливом сознание. Забавно, Роси тоже не может плавать — как и Дофламинго, уже многие годы.  
  
Не обнаружив обещанного конспектом хмыря в пурпурной рубашке в углу “Неоновой устрицы”, Роси только пожал плечами. Пройдя аллею Проклятых два раза — вдаль до казино и обратно — нахмурился и очевидно устал. Когда он поставил на чёрное семнадцать (и проиграл двадцать тысяч за один ход), а крупье при этом и бровью не повёл, Дофламинго уже с трудом удерживал себя от смеха.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — Роси листал тетрадку, хмуро выискивая ответы. — Вчера всё шло как по писаному.  
— Неудивительно, — Дофламинго сделал глоток эля. Стерлингский сорт, его доставляли прямиком с северных островов — невыгодное и трудозатратное дело. В заведениях Дофламинго такой не наливали, но из всех возможных вариантов Роси выбрал чужой кабак. Дофламинго мог отвести его в любое из мест: туда, где подают лучший стейк из серой акулы, в ресторан, где под длинной скатертью насытившемуся клиенту отсосут хорошенькие юные беженцы из Нигойского треугольника, в чайную с непростыми десертами. Дофламинго мог так много рассказать и показать Роси, черти его тянули за язык со всей силой доверия к семейным связям.  
Дофламинго не был дураком. Он знал цену семейным связям, себе и бестолковому альбатросу из разведки. Но именно в этот момент его впервые посетила мысль, отравлявшая своей соблазнительностью, до которой было далеко крутобёдрым рабыням-танцовщицам из ночной программы в “Феерии рассудка” — Дофламинго хотел присвоить Роси. Сделать его частью семьи, своей новой семьи, совместить давно утраченное и заново заработанное; пометить его пиратским прозвищем, показать свой мир, доверять ему.  
— Он знает, что мы здесь, — сделал сенсационное открытие Роси. Захлопнул тетрадку и бережно спрятал за пазуху; жест кольнул досадой.  
— В его сети тысячи узелков, — равнодушно ответил Дофламинго. Полторы, если быть точным и считать исполнителей. Никто не видел его лица, не все знали, на кого работают; все они принадлежали ему. Среди них не хватало белого козыря, королевской пешки. Дофламинго было кому доверять — Верго прошёл с ним этот путь с самого начала, так что жаловаться на отсутствие напарника не приходилось. Стремление забрать Роси себе со всеми его дурацкими рубашками, тайнами и тишиной, без оглядки на обстоятельства, вопреки логике — оно было необоснованным, ненужным и нерациональным.  
И сильным, как всякое подобное желание.  
— Как я должен ловить Джокера, если он знает о каждом моем шаге! — Роси хлопнул по столу и уронил лицо в ладони.  
Дофламинго отметил это “я”, “моем” — Роси отделял себя, отстранялся, отчуждался, — отметил чересчур громкую жалобу и вскинувшего голову парня за стойкой. Роси прекрасно всё понимал, гораздо лучше, чем следовало бы: он неслучайно пришёл именно сюда и привлекал к себе внимание. Использовал все шансы — и, поскольку безымянный бар принадлежал не Джокеру и не значился в списке, кто-то с хорошим слухом и дурными намерениями мог подсказать Роси, где искать клад.  
Хлопнула дверь, и в кабак ввалился запыхавшийся офицер — Бикейк или Бихани, там было что-то сладкое. Разумеется, в форме: подчинённые Дофламинго нечасто отличались сообразительностью.  
— Капитан Донкихот, разрешите доложить! — раскрыл их инкогнито офицер.  
— Так вы из Дозора, — радушно улыбнулся бармен, и Роси утёк к стойке.  
— Биджем, — вспомнил наконец Дофламинго, — докладывайте. И лучше, если это будет чем-то, стоящим моего внимания.  
На заднем плане Роси перешёптывался с барменом — Дофламинго многое отдал бы за то, чтобы узнать содержание беседы. Конечно, Роси обещал рассказывать обо всём, но Дофламинго не стал бы тем, кем стал, если верил всем обещаниям, которые слышал.  
— Срочное сообщение, сэр! Совершено нападение на корабль Дозора, сэр! Приказано всем в радиусе квадрата отправиться на помощь.  
Дофламинго встал, придержал завалившийся стул. Обличье капитана легко скользнуло на плечи, выпрямило спину, подняло подбородок. Поймав взгляд, Роси отпрянул от стойки, скомканно благодаря за сведения; Дофламинго кинул на стол купюры и широкими шагами вышел из заведения, пригнувшись в дверном проёме.  
— На каком расстоянии находятся остальные? — спросил он едва поспевавшего офицера.  
— Пятьдесят и восемьдесят миль, сэр, — частил Биджем, Дофламинго прикинул: не успеют. Ближе всего находился его корабль, и Дофламинго не собирался слишком спешить. Роси шёл за ним, отставая на шаг, и это было чертовски хорошим поводом оторвать его от увлекательного диалога. Верго всегда уходил вовремя. К тому моменту, когда “Аннабель Лау” достигнет цели, на корабле Дозора никого не останется в живых.

 

Поддерживать образ внимательного капитана всегда было нетрудно. Рассудительного, пылкого, сильного — такого, каких рисовали на плакатах. Умеющего в нужный момент стиснуть челюсти и пойти сквозь огонь и пиратские козни навстречу опасности во имя высшей цели: правосудия. Не рассмеяться от таких мыслей, вот что было тяжело. В подобные моменты он сокращал общение с командой до минимума, отдавал короткие приказы и надвигал очки, чтобы не было заметно морщинок смеха у глаз, и его усмешку принимали за проявление отваги.  
— Я пойду один, — сказал Дофламинго и распорядился подготовить шлюпку. Ознакомительную экскурсию на перевозивший Сахарок корабль он намеревался совершить в одиночку — но не особо удивился, обнаружив в лодке смолившего сигарету Роси. Ветер был попутным, закатное солнце плескалось на горизонте. Успешно вызволивший чудо-девочку Верго смылся ещё в обед, никакой долгой работы на дозорном судне для него не нашлось; команде капитана Донкихота было поручено провести расследование и позаботиться о выживших, а вопрос о погоне даже не поднимался. Команда была осведомлена о приказе, но отнеслась к нему настороженно: кто знал, какие опасности и ловушки могло таить атакованное пиратами судно? О Сахарок ходили разные слухи, и никому не хотелось их проверять.  
Никому, кроме Дофламинго.  
— Твою мать, — лаконично высказался Роси. Дофламинго присвистнул.  
Распотрошённый медведь с пластиковыми эполетами валялся у входа на мостик, комья набивки перекатывались по палубе. Крови не было, было темно и тихо; пушистое облако скрыло последние лучи солнца. Качка едва ощущалась, корабль дрейфовал в небольшом заливе неподалёку от Сабаоди. “Аннабель Лау”, вставшая на якорь на перемычке, преграждала путь остальным судам, шедшим на подмогу. Выручать здесь было некого, но пытливый взгляд мог обнаружить ненужные детали преступления, и Дофламинго не собирался допускать на корабль никого, кто был в силах проследить связь.  
Единственный человек, представлявший для него угрозу, с независимым и собранным видом шагал впереди, прикрывая собой Дофламинго. Инстинктивное, отточенное до автоматизма движение: защитить, не пустить вперёд себя, уберечь от нападения. Роси полагал опустевший корабль опасностью. Роси был неправ, но его неосознанная забота приятно грела нутро. Его воспитали как убийцу, как боевика, и воспитали до отвращения хорошо. Такие кидаются на разрывные снаряды, чтобы минимизировать ударную волну для покровителей, стоящих на шаг позади. Дофламинго поймал себя на том, что испытывает к ним неприязнь. То ли снарядов на пути Роси было мало, то ли покровители его берегли; до поры до времени, только до того момента, когда Роси прикажут заткнуть собой чудовищную зияющую дыру в мироздании. Такую, как Джокер.  
— Где команда? — спросил Роси, оглядываясь: остриё взгляда, пистолет в ладони. Он не спотыкался и шёл мягким перекатом с пятки на носок, он был красивым и собранным. Дофламинго с удовольствием понаблюдал бы за тем, как Роси работает, ещё немного, но возвращаться на корабль в темноте ему совершенно не хотелось. Он уже успел увидеть то, за чем пришёл.  
— В чулане, — ответил Дофламинго, стараясь не улыбаться. Сегодня ему как никогда было необходимо, чтобы улыбка довольства стала похожей на настороженную нервную усмешку. Кажется, пока получалось.  
— Что за чёрт?  
Чулан был заполнен поломанными игрушками. Перебитые куклы, сломанные марионетки, глаза, ручки и пуговицы. Полосатый ситец, лаковый сапожок на маленькой ноге. Оторванная голова плюшевого льва с гривой из ниток.  
— Они отвели их сюда и потом убили, — без смеха пояснил Дофламинго. Сахарок превзошла все его ожидания: крови действительно не было, ни следа сопротивления, единственным доказательством её присутствия здесь была пустая клетка из кайросеки и комнатка с мёртвыми игрушками. А ведь команда была подготовлена: им наверняка приказали стрелять на поражение. Судя по стерильной чистоте коридоров, никто не смог выстрелить в маленькую исхудавшую девочку.  
Ну и ещё был Верго, конечно. Для того, чтобы выпустить её из клетки и уговорить присоединиться к Дофламинго. Сахарок не была наивной и тем более юной — а Дофламинго знал, что ей предложить. Подкараулить корабль, нанести визит и освободить владелицу фрукта Хоби Хоби. Всё это дело техники.  
— Кто они? — спросил Роси, поднял оранжевого крокодила с пола, — как звали капитана этого корабля? Я ничего не могу вспомнить.  
— Сахарок и её подельники, — пожал плечами Дофламинго. — Ты забываешь всё о человеке, когда она превращает его в игрушку.  
— Так это всё — люди.  
— Были людьми.  
Роси вздрогнул, уронил игрушку на пол. Здесь никто не должен был остаться в живых, тем или иным образом, только в случае неудачи палуба и каюты оказались бы залиты кровью.  
Полный чулан замолкших игрушек и ни одного мертвеца. Операция прошла успешно. Пришло время возвращаться.  
  
Свой дискомфорт, очевидный и искренний, Роси скрывал под маской беспечности. Он пересказывал содержание беседы с барменом, разбавляя слухи о Джокере шутками и дёргаными улыбками. Не знай Дофламинго его так давно (теперь уже казалось — не было перерыва, они вместе всю целую жизнь), мог бы обмануться: перед ним сидел клоун-весельчак, развлекающий публику смешными историями. Удивляло не сколько это — защитную реакцию Роси Дофламинго помнил и понимал — сколько содержание. Во всех неправдоподобных байках о Джокере присутствовало яростное и злое зерно истины. Само собой закрадывалось подозрение: кто-то под него копает, и крот был хорошим кандидатом на роль Джокера. Вся эта история с охотой начинала утомлять, и теперь Дофламинго не сомневался в её финале.  
Владельцем бара на Сабаоди был прыщавый Макнейл, уже давно претендовавший на зону влияния Дофламинго. Наглый выскочка всплывал то там, то тут — Дофламинго мог по пальцам пересчитать людей, лезущих в его дела с таким упорством. Будет нетрудно ослабить контроль, сдать ему какую-нибудь сделку — например, те фрукты, которые он собирался загнать шпионской крысе из СП. Одним ударом обезглавить двух змей, даже, пожалуй, трёх: если Роси сведёт обрывки ниточек и ещё немного подумает, то сам укажет капитану Донкихоту на место и время следующей сделки неуловимого Джокера, и капитан Донкихот выйдет сухим из воды.  
Ветер стих, парус опустился, и они возвращались на вёслах. Поскольку грести в полную силу Дофламинго было лень, а Роси отлынивал, дело продвигалось медленно. Передав наконец вёсла, Дофламинго прислонился к мачте и закурил. Голова была пустой и слегка кружилась: от голода, никотина и удачно сложившегося плана. Если — когда — через три дня, ему хотелось быть точным — всё получится как надо, слухи о Джокере перестанут появляться, и Себастьян Макнейл навеки останется жертвой победившего правосудия.  
  
*  
Десять изумительно неправдоподобных слухов о Джокере с ремарками Дофламинго, имеющего некое представление о предмете:  
1) Джокер носит имя “Небесный демон” (это льстит);  
2) Потому что он сын ангела и демона (вполне допустимо, мама была настоящим ангелом);  
3) Его левый глаз называют “глазом дьявола”, потому что зрачок расколот надвое (обилие религиозной терминологии уже начинает раздражать, но тем не менее это правда — итог неудачного выстрела и последующего падения);  
4) Он выращивает из себя тысячи невидимых лезвий (без комментариев);  
5) Один мужик как-то сказал Джокеру, что он мудак. Джокер ничего не ответил, но наутро того парня нашли порезанным на ломтики (наверное, даже и не один);  
6) Джокер любит одежду ярких расцветок и слывёт в подполье образцом плохого вкуса (возмутительная ложь);  
7) Он до паники боится крови и прочих телесных жидкостей (не до паники и не боится, хотя некоторая брезгливость наличествует; странно сочетается с пунктом 4);  
8) Его предпочтения в постели способны нагнать ужас на человека и не могут обсуждаться в приличном обществе (правда, но вряд ли в том смысле, который закладывал рассказчик);  
9) Он убил своего отца, чтобы овладеть своей матерью (ощущается влияние сказаний о древних святых);  
10) Его опасается даже Мировое Правительство.  
  
Ничего серьёзного слухи из себя не представляли, но в целом картина выглядела удручающе. С каждой минутой Дофламинго всё больше прельщала идея с показательной казнью, необходимо было лишь свести Роси и Макнейла на перекрёстке. Сообразительность Роси в сочетании с неполным комплектом компромата могла гарантировать, что команда капитана Донкихота прибудет к началу спектакля без опозданий; оставалось уведомить актёра, утверждённого на главную роль.  
  
*  
Здравствуй, дорогой Себастьян.  
  
Есть три вещи, которыми можно любоваться вечно: горящий корабль Дозора, штормовое море — и как неудачники лезут из кожи вон, чтобы попасть в высшую лигу.  
Мне нравятся амбициозные люди, так что на этот раз я готов сделать вид, что ничего не было. И, раз уж ты по незнанию отбил мой груз у Чёрного Корина, доставь его моим клиентам сам.  
Навигационную карту прилагаю.  
  
Джокер.

 

Жаль тебя расстраивать, старик, но твоё время прошло. После того, как пираты Верго захватили твои лаборатории по переработке “жёлтой пыли”, стало понятно: всемогущий Джокер начал сдавать. К тому же, шавки из Дозора идут по твоим следам. Недавно по Сабаоди шныряли два подозрительных парня, от которых за милю несло Дозором.Я тебя не боюсь, и скоро никто не будет бояться.  
  
Макнейл.  
  
P.S. Мне нравятся люди, которые начинают письма с “здравствуй, дорогой Себастьян”, так что по знакомству могу принять в свою команду. Письмоводителем.  
  
  
Дорогой Себастьян,  
  
Помнишь ли ты Салини? Того самого, которого нашли с брюхом, набитым белли. Припоминаю, перед смертью он тоже кричал, что не боится Джокера.  
Прошу тебя ещё раз хорошенько подумать. Этот конфликт, при всей своей ничтожности, может помешать делу, и даже лицезрение твоего обезображенного трупа не компенсирует мне испорченных отношений с клиентами.  
  
Джокер.  
  
  
А знаешь, что? Ты блефуешь. У меня тут возникла мысль: если ты так трясёшься над этой сделкой, я доплыву до Зимы и сам встречусь с твоими драгоценными клиентами. Что если я представлюсь Джокером? Никто не знает, кто ты. Что если я убью клиентов и заберу себе и деньги, и груз?  
Разумеется, пара-тройка выживет: подполье должно узнать о том, как Джокер ведёт свои дела.  
И что ты тогда сделаешь?  
Будешь кричать: “Это не я, меня подставили”?  
  
Макнейл.  
  
  
Только попробуй. Я тебя убью, ничтожество. Ты понял? Гранд Лайн короткий, ещё увидимся.  
  
Джокер.  
  
  
*  
Здравствуй, дорогой Верго.  
  
Макнейл готов. Сообразительный парнишка, даже жаль его подставлять. В субботу в полдень, на острове Зима. Дождитесь, пока он встретится с Гривером — и приступайте.  
Помни, что Макнейл должен остаться живым. Ну, или относительно живым.  
Как только увидишь мой корабль, уводи людей.  
  
Доффи.  
  
  
*  
Всё утро Роси проторчал в кабинете, перекапывая залежи бумаг. Дофламинго верил в его способности и не прогадал: ближе к обеду Роси нашёл три никак не связанных друг с другом документа, последний из которых Дофламинго сунул в общую свалку только вчера, — и пришёл к правильному выводу.  
— Он собирает большую партию Дьявольских фруктов. Наверняка не для себя, это может быть чей-то заказ.  
— Время и место? — Дофламинго усердно маскировал лень под серьёзность. Пригревал полдень, и ему стоило труда не отложить “Лунный путь” и не задремать прямо в кресле на палубе.  
— Нет указаний, но есть идеи, — тряхнул головой Роси и устроился напротив с ден-ден-муши.  
— Не боишься, что о твоих разговорах будет знать весь Гранд Лайн? — осведомился Дофламинго.  
— Я чист перед законом, — высокомерно парировал Роси и добавил со вздохом, — но тот, кто это сделал — полный мудак. Скажи, кому понадобилось выпускать на рынок хренов полк чёрных улиток?  
Дофламинго усмехнулся. Тот самый инцидент, из-за которого его, по легенде, “опасалось Мировое правительство” — старые пердуны воображали себе коварные планы и сложные комбинации. Разгадка была простой: увидев ден-ден-муши на том склоне, Дофламинго испытал незамутнённую, подобную детской радость. В его власти было оставить их там, забыть про лес и продолжать свой путь, но это было бы не смешно. Не в его стиле. Дофламинго ничего не выигрывал, кроме смутного удовольствия от всеобщей паники — в первые недели получившие волю пираты увлечённо слушали эфир и топили корабли Дозора, Дозор устраивал облавы, а Дофламинго приобрёл полезную привычку не говорить о важном вслух. Казалось, их переписка приносит Верго не меньшее удовольствие. Дозору удалось переловить лишь меньшую часть покупателей экзотического товара (само собой, предприятие принесло немалую прибыль), но со временем всё успокоилось. Капитаны перестали бояться голосовой связи, а Роси — с его шифрами и конспирацией — не боялся её вообще.  
  
  
*  
Запись телефонного разговора № 49761  
  
Р.Д.: доброго дня, дядюшка. Я не отвлекаю вас от дел?  
Дядя Повар: и тебе не спать, щенок. Суп уже закипел, фасоль готова — осталось посыпать кунжутом. В какую переделку ты попал на этот раз?  
Р.Д.: мне нужен рецепт. На рассвете я подстрелил утку, ещё есть немного фруктов. Что посоветуете приготовить? Наш кок в растерянности.  
Дядя Повар: у вас на корабле негодный кок, Роси, гоните его в шею. Вот я в молодости, хе-хе… (слышен шорох страниц)  
Дядя Повар: как насчёт супа Камо? Понадобится лук и баклажаны. Возьми пять литров воды, выпотроши тушку и…  
Р.Д.: это очень жирная утка, дядя. Полагаю, что она будет хороша в качестве главного блюда.  
Дядя Повар: а утятница, чтобы запечь её целиком, у тебя найдётся?  
Р.Д.: обижаете. На нашем камбузе целый шкаф с противнями разного калибра.  
Дядя Повар: хорошо, хорошо. (смеётся) Тогда попробуй классический рецепт. Пара яблок под гузку и апельсиновый соус.  
Р.Д.: чудесно звучит. Я записываю.  
Дядя Повар: первым делом найди бутылку-другую хорошего красного. А лучше три, потому что первую ты выпьешь, пока будешь караулить у духовки, вторая уйдёт на подливу…  
Р.Д.: понял, нужно четыре.  
Дядя Повар: верно мыслишь. Только учти, это зимнее блюдо. На многих островах его традиционно готовят к Рождеству.  
Р.Д.: если я буду ждать Рождества, утка протухнет. Обойдусь воображаемым снегом.  
Дядя Повар: с фантазией у тебя никогда проблем не было. Я бы сказал, даже слишком. (осуждающий смешок)  
Р.Д.: не занудствуйте, дядя. Я же знаю, как вы в молодости.  
Дядя Повар: уел. В общем, найди какого-нибудь урода, который выпотрошит и ощипает её за тебя. Потом натри солью и перцем. И яблоки в жопу засунуть не забудь.  
Р.Д.: а долго запекать?  
Дядя Повар: часика два. Хотя есть ещё полярная кухня, там по двенадцать часов не вынимают из духовки. (шелест страниц) Ага, двенадцать. Но это не для твоей выдержки.  
Р.Д.: вот уж точно. Мне не терпится её отведать. Спасибо, дядя.  
Дядя Повар: бывай. И знаешь что, лучше всё-таки найди человека, который сделает это за тебя.  
Р.Д.: кто утку стреляет — тот её и ощипывает. Но благодарю за беспокойство. Всех вам благ, дядя Повар.  
  
  
*  
Всё вокруг было белым, с неба сыпал и сыпал бесконечный снег. Мельтешил перед глазами, заглушал звуки: выстрелы, раздававшиеся издалека, были едва слышны.  
Дофламинго подул на покрасневшие пальцы и достал из кармана перчатки.  
— Ненавижу холод, — сказал Роси, кутаясь в чёрную шубу.  
— Прямо-таки ненавидишь?  
— Ага. Как-то раз в училище на спор провёл ночь на морозе.  
— О, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — И как?  
— Бегал, — коротко ответил Роси и попытался стянуть шапку.  
С каждым днём Дофламинго всё больше его узнавал; к примеру, Роси был азартным до безрассудства, но, зная о своей слабости, скрывал её как мог. А ещё он не любил носить шапки, особенно милые красные шапки для девочек с сердечками на длинных завязках — и, надевая эту, пообещал, недобро щурясь, что в следующий раз обязательно выиграет, и Дофламинго придётся весь вечер носить те розовые кружевные кальсончики.  
Дофламинго было плевать на кальсончики. И он сомневался, что терпения Роси хватит хотя бы на пару часов, что уж говорить о целом вечере.  
За метелью виднелось неясное тёмное пятно корабля; выстрелы утихли. Снег глухо скрипел под ногами.  
— Надень, — сказал Дофламинго, перехватывая его руку. — Ты же проиграл. Теперь носи.  
— Урод, — буркнул Роси и натянул шапку.  
— Зато уши не отморозишь, — утешил его Дофламинго и поправил капюшон зимнего форменного плаща.  
— “Насильственная забота присуща недалёким людям”, — продолжил обижаться Роси.  
— Это он сначала так писал, — ответил Дофламинго. — А через двадцать лет — пожалуйста, “Самое большее, что может сделать для тебя другой человек, — быть рядом на тот случай, когда потребуется немножко тепла”.  
— Да, только на момент “Розы ветров” Петерсен уже окончательно впал в маразм, так что роман целиком писала Этельберта.  
— Ты что, веришь Джейкобу Флэшу? — поднял бровь Дофламинго. — Роси, да он же старый завистливый сплетник. Единственная его книга, которую можно читать не по диагонали — это “Магнуссиана”, да и то с оговоркой. Но принимать его высеры за чистую монету…  
— Причём тут Флэш, — отмахнулся Роси. — Стилистику можно подделать, но в “Розе ветров” другая идеология, люди никогда не меняются так сильно, чтобы… Погоди. Я слышал голос.  
Он остановился, поворачиваясь вправо — туда, где на поляне за заснеженным холмом только что не состоялась сделка Джокера-Макнейла и Родриго Гривера, чёртова агента СП-3.  
— Пойдём, проверим, — Роси достал пистолет, снял предохранитель и шагнул вперёд.  
— Вечно ты торопишься, — посетовал Дофламинго, придерживая его за плечо.  
Роси повернулся, досадливо дёрнул рукой:  
— Напомни мне, кто из нас хочет поймать Джокера?  
Ответ был очевиден; Дофламинго вдруг вспомнил, как спросил однажды, чем Роси занимался в своём спецотделе. Тот, тянувшийся через его колено к блюду с виноградом, замер, задумавшись, а потом пожал плечами: “Ничем таким особенным. Видишь проблему — решаешь проблему”.  
Похоже, так оно и было. Роси видел проблему и рвался её решать, но всё ещё недостаточно поддался азарту и спешке, в которой забываешь об осмотрительности.  
— А ты точно уверен, что Макнейл — это Джокер? — от собственной дотошности сводило челюсти. — Когда Джокер появился на чёрном рынке, Макнейл ещё не приплыл на Гранд Лайн.

— Я знаю, — отмахнулся Роси. — Его первые сделки не требовали присутствия на Гранд Лайн. Что-то ещё?  
— Ничего, — вздохнул Дофламинго и разжал пальцы — будто спустил с цепи гончую. Роси пулей рванул с места, поднимая фонтаны снежной пыли. Исполнитель, обычный исполнитель. Тем лучше для всех — тем лучше для него самого.  
За холмом снег был заляпан яркими пятнами крови, трупы лежали неподвижно, отчётливо тёмные на белом. Сундуки с деньгами были раскрыты, разноцветные бумажки красиво тускнели, засыпанные снежинками. В середине стоял огромный сундук с клеймом Джокера — тот самый, который Макнейл отбил у Чёрного Корина. Сам Макнейл сидел, привалившись к нему спиной, и снег вокруг был равномерно красным. Роси подошёл; наклонившись, дотронулся до шеи левой рукой:  
— Живой.  
Пистолет покачивался в правой.  
— Повезло, — ответил Дофламинго. Ветер усилился, его шорох превратился в невнятный вой, снег хлестал по лицу, обжигая холодом. Дофламинго надвинул капюшон ниже и засунул руки в карманы плаща.  
— Хрена с два повезло.  
Роси тряхнул Макнейла за плечо, тот с явным трудом разлепил глаза.  
— Джокер?  
Голова мотнулась.  
— Себастьян Макнейл?  
Веки сомкнулись, Макнейл что-то прохрипел и разжал кулак. На окровавленной ладони лежала карта-джокер — верно, чтобы выдать себя за настоящего Джокера, Макнейл должен был прихватить её с корабля Чёрного Корина.  
— Эй, не тряси его так, — подал голос Дофламинго. — Сдохнет ещё.  
Роси встал, отступил на шаг, теперь он стоял рядом. Скрюченные пальцы умирающего скребли по снегу, оставляя глубокие борозды.  
— Ублюдка два раза ловили, и оба раза он сбегал, — безучастно сообщил Роси. — Это если говорить о Макнейле, потому что как Джокер он ни разу не попадался.  
— Закуём в кайросеки, не сбежит, — отмахнулся Дофламинго.  
Роси кивнул, а потом поднял пистолет и выстрелил.  
— Можно не заковывать. Дело закрыто.  
  
И только тогда Дофламинго выдохнул. Он даже не замечал, в каком напряжении находился всё это время, но сейчас — Роси, умница Роси отыграл свою партию так же идеально, как и Макнейл, глядящий в небо третьим глазом пулевого отверстия. В голову ударила эйфория.  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — тихо спросил Дофламинго. Голос подрагивал; можно списать на злость. Он должен быть очень зол, да что себе позволяет этот идиот-коммандер.  
— Доффи, спокойно, — пробормотал Роси, уклоняясь от летящего кулака. Второй врезался под дых; Роси согнулся, споткнулся — и, уже падая, ударил его ногой в грудь. Потом они дрались в снегу, потом просто катались, мутузя друг друга как дети, удары становились всё слабее. В какой-то момент Роси дотронулся кулаком до носа Дофламинго, намечая удар, и мрачно сообщил:  
— Ладно, кое-что меня всё-таки смущает.  
— Я даже знаю, что, — буркнул Дофламинго, подминая его под себя.  
— Кое-что не складывается. Но других вариантов нет, просто нет. Джокером мог быть только Макнейл.  
Роси смотрел вверх, за плечо Дофламинго, застывший взгляд казался мёртвым, а снег всё падал, засыпая трупы, кровь и уже ненужный сундук.  
Эта картина тревожила, больно и остро дёргала за что-то несуществующее в душе. Дофламинго встал, отряхнул снежную крошку с плаща.  
— Всё, я ушёл, догоняй. На корабле поговорим.  
  
*  
От кого: капитан Морского Дозора Донкихот Дофламинго  
Тема: Джокер  
  
В свете последних данных мною было принято решение о захвате преступника, известного под псевдонимом “Джокер”, на острове Зима, где, по агентурным данным, должна была состояться его встреча с Родриго Гривером, начальником военной разведки королевства Эль Гарде.  
По прибытию мною были обнаружены трупы Гривера и его людей, а также трупы пиратов, предположительно, людей Джокера. Сам Джокер оказал вооружённое сопротивление и был застрелен коммандером Донкихотом Росинантом в силу невозможности задержания.  
Следует отметить, что Джокером оказался Себастьян Макнейл, который дважды уже сбегал от Дозора — что явилось дополнительной причиной для его ликвидации.  
  
  
Дорогой Верго.  
  
Ставь все дела на паузу, дождёмся, когда жирный стервятник Мо Вей придёт за куском чужого пирога — а потом всё по плану. Безусловно, моя смерть нанесёт небольшой — точнее, кратковременный — ущерб делам, но он не соизмерим с долгосрочными выгодами. Прихлопнем Мо Вея — Море Кассини, считай, наше.  
И ещё. Помнишь, мы говорили о транспортной компании Лэмба? Под кого он сейчас пойдёт, тому он и сливал информацию. Не делай с этим ничего. Как говорят альбатросы, “не двигайся и наблюдай”.  
Кстати, об альбатросах. Недавно один из моих матросов попытался убить Роси.  
Я ценю твою заботу, порой чрезмерную, но неизменно искреннюю, дорогой Верго, но Роси мне в данный момент нужен и полезен живым.  
Надеюсь, твоя инициатива больше не будет угрожать моим планам.  
  
Доффи.  
  
  
Дорогой босс.  
  
Твой матрос не мой, это во-первых.  
А во-вторых, ты можешь врать своему начальству и подчинённым, ты можешь (и, безусловно, должен) врать своему Роси, но если ты начнёшь врать мне, то тебе просто некому будет говорить правду.  
Что за хрень с тобой происходит, старик?  
  
Верго.  
  
  
Дорогой Сенгоку.  
  
Виноват, давно не писал, а ведь от вас пришло целых три письма. Спасибо, что беспокоитесь, у меня всё хорошо. Точнее, почти всё хорошо, и именно об этом я хотел с вами посоветоваться.  
Конечно, я не смог устоять перед искушением поймать Джокера, тем более, что Доффи — нет, он отличный дозорный и образцовый капитан, но ему не хватает системы.  
Все факты указывали на то, что Джокер — это некто Себастьян Макнейл из Ист Блю; да, я помню, что факты могли быть подтасованы, я их перепроверил.  
Если потребуется, напишу полный отчёт и приложу все материалы, включая запись бесед с точностью до слова. Это даже не будет сложно — за неделю я прокрутил их в голове десятки раз.  
Боюсь, что я всё-таки ошибся, и Макнейл — не Джокер.  
  
Росинант.  
  
  
Дорогой Роси.  
  
Судя по тому, что Джокер вчера появился в Море Кассини, Макнейл — не Джокер. Напиши, пожалуй, отчёт, облегчи душу — и забудь об этом деле.  
  
Сенгоку.  
  
  
От кого: капитан Морского Дозора Донкихот Дофламинго  
Тема: Джокер  
  
В связи с недавно открывшимися обстоятельствами у меня есть два уточнения к предыдущему письму.  
Предположение, что Макнейл — это Джокер, изначально было моим. Приказ стрелять тоже был мой.  
Признаю свою оплошность и готов понести заслуженное наказание.  
  
Пометка на полях служебной записки:  
“Врёт и выгораживает (?)”  
  
  
*  
— Джокер много лет водит Дозор за нос. Почему ты решил, что у тебя всё получится с первого раза? Не слишком самонадеянно, а, братишка?  
Он притянул к себе Роси за одеревеневшие плечи, заставляя откинуться назад.  
— Я неудачник.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
Роси закрыл глаза. Спросил:  
— Зачем ты меня отмазал? Никогда так больше не делай. Я в состоянии ответить за свои ошибки.  
Такой сломленный, такой восхитительно самоуверенный. Роси привык к лёгким победам, эта привычка его подвела — и сделала идеальным жертвенным животным. Никто не сомневался в лояльности коммандера Донкихота, он мог ошибиться, но не мог предать. Его верность была такой огромной, что в её тени укрылся бы даже капитан Донкихот.  
Даже Джокер.  
— А как я, по-твоему, должен был поступить? — возмутился Дофламинго. — Ты что, забыл? Я твой капитан.  
Углы губ слабо дёрнулись вверх. Роси заметил:  
— Переигрываешь. Так в чём секрет?  
— Просто не хотел, чтобы тебя у меня забрали, вот и весь секрет.  
Дофламинго вздохнул, уткнулся носом в макушку. Волосы пахли табачным дымом. Роси, конечно, ничего не ответил, но Дофламинго и не ждал. Сидел, слушал, как стучат часы, и чувствовал тепло медленно расслабляющейся спины.  
От правды, случайно вырвавшейся, хоть и безобидной, во рту стоял неприятный горький привкус.  
— Давай сегодня нажрёмся, — неожиданно очнулся Роси.  
— Давай, — согласился Дофламинго. — Раз такое дело, выйду на пять минут, передам свою капитанскую фуражку Айсвиллу.  
— Какую ещё фуражку?  
— Воображаемую. Или предполагаемую, — Дофламинго поднялся, очерчивая в воздухе что-то круглое.  
— Больше похоже на голую бабу, — поднял бровь Роси.  
— Предполагаемую?  
— Воображаемую.  
  
Отдавая указания старпому (Айсвилл слушал его через слово, погрузившись в мечты о вечернем капитанстве), Дофламинго думал о Роси, о том, как Роси, сутки просидевший в своей каюте, пришёл к нему полчаса назад, мрачный и подавленный.  
— Он меня поимел, — сказал Роси. — Он не просто знал каждый мой шаг, он направлял каждый мой шаг.  
Верно, направлял, — хоть это не всегда было легко. Дофламинго поставил ручку в письменный прибор, отодвинул письмо, прикрыв его чистым листом. Роси стоял перед столом, сжимал кулаки, небритый, с мешками под глазами — наверное, не спал больше суток.  
— Твой? — сухо спросил Дофламинго. — Тебя? О чём ты вообще говоришь, коммандер?  
— Ни о чём, — отвернулся Роси. — Пойду.  
— Куда?  
— Отсюда.  
— Я спросил, куда, — повысил голос Дофламинго, поднимаясь из-за стола. Роси наблюдал за ним внимательно, цепко; его взгляд не вязался с общей понуростью. Будил в Дофламинго всё самое худшее: желание сломать окончательно, навсегда.  
С Роси было очень сложно, и чем дальше, тем сложнее.  
— Ладно, хватит, — вздохнул Дофламинго. Сел на диван, вытягивая ноги, потёр ладонями лицо.  
Скрипнул диван — Роси опустился рядом.  
  
— Кэп, ты слушаешь? — позвал Айсвилл. — Говорю, шторм надвигается, нужно сменить курс.

— Отличный план, — бросил Дофламинго и вышел.

В каюте было непривычно тихо, только слышался приглушённый стук и покачивались створки разграбленного бара; на столе стоял пустой стакан, а из другого Роси, откинувшись на спинку кресла, потягивал вино. В левой руке щёлкали игральные кости — вот он, этот стук.  
— Так кто, говоришь, тебя научил играть?  
— Долгая история, — ответил Роси и выразительно посмотрел на стакан.  
— Ничего, у нас вся ночь впереди.  
Дофламинго сел, взял бутылку, глянув на этикетку — ольхорское зимнее, — налил себе. Когда он сделал глоток, Роси продолжил:  
— Меня учили играть в "лжеца по-адмиральски". Отличие лишь одно: выпиваешь стакан после каждой ставки. Кто последний оказался под столом, тот и выиграл.  
— Что за варварство, — протянул Дофламинго, глядя, как кости взлетают в воздух и снова прячутся в ладони.  
Роси усмехнулся и залпом допил вино.  
— Сыграем, — сказал Дофламинго.

Через два часа они всё ещё играли. Под столом стояли пустые бутылки, то и дело кто-то задевал их ногой, и они отзывались звоном.  
Перед глазами всё плыло, тяжёлые клубы табачного дыма медленно текли к открытому окну. Для устойчивости облокотившись на стол, Дофламинго подбрасывал кости и рассказывал, как пришёл в Дозор. Роси пьяно щурил глаза, сползал вниз, ноги, вытянутые под столом, упирались в ножки кресла.  
— Вот я и решил, что выгоднее быть на стороне добра. Хотя мог бы и в пираты. А помнишь Требола? А Верго? Ты помнишь Верго?  
Опасно на грани, опасно рядом. Роси широко улыбнулся:  
— Аа, помню. Такой серьёзный пацан, волосы ещё смешно подстрижены... Верго! Чёрт, ну конечно! Пираты Верго!  
Его удивление было ненаигранным. Приподнявшись, он сел ровно и сердито уставился на Дофламинго — с учётом пьяного румянца и винного пятна на расстёгнутой рубашке это смотрелось смешно и трогательно.  
— И что, если ты их встретишь, что будешь делать?  
— Да я их уже встретил как-то раз, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго. — Притворился, что в упор не вижу пиратский корабль. Признаться, когда стоишь прямо перед ним, это представляет обре... оперде... Тупо, короче.  
Роси, икнув, дотянулся до бутылки.  
— Дай я, — сказал Дофламинго и отобрал бутылку.  
— А если станет невыгодно? — спросил вдруг Роси.  
Вино лилось медленно и тягуче, Дофламинго даже засмотрелся — и чуть не расплескал его на стол.  
— Что?  
— Быть на стороне добра.  
По спине пробежал холодок. Насколько пьян был Роси на самом деле? С его извращённым мышлением он мог прицепиться к любой мелочи, подловить на любой нестыковке. Внизу живота стало жарко.  
— Я пропустил начало кадровой чистки? Четыре четвёрки.  
— Ты с ума сошёл?  
Дофламинго махом опустошил стакан, откинулся на спинку кресла:  
— А если бы это было твоим заданием? А, альбатрос? Что бы ты тогда предпринял?  
Роси поморщился, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке. Взглядом пытался просверлить тёмные стёкла очков.  
— Как хорошо, да? — безучастно ответил он. — Хорошо, что у меня нет никакого задания. Пять четвёрок.  
— Лжец.  
— Параноик.  
— Лжец, — с удовольствием повторил Дофламинго, открывая кости.  
— Урод, — буркнул Роси, а потом посмотрел на кости и рассмеялся: — Ты и твои игры. Надо было играть на раздевание! Ты бы постарался проникнуть в мои тайные мотивы и не заметил бы, как оказался голым.  
— Выпить не забудь, — бросил Дофламинго.  
Роси, всё ещё хихикая, поднёс стакан к губам и неожиданно остановился. Лицо стало серьёзным.  
— Скорее всего я бы отказался от задания, — ответил он.  
Он сделал глоток, снова рассмеялся — и закашлялся. "Так тебе и надо", — мстительно подумал Дофламинго. Рука со стаканом болталась, и вино расплёскивалось на стол и ковёр — тёмно-красное, неровными брызгами.  
— Что ещё?  
— Н-ничего — выдохнул Роси, успокаиваясь. — Очки поправь, перекосились. Как ты в них умудряешься что-то увидеть?  
Дофламинго дотронулся до дужки — и снял очки. Тусклый оранжевый свет лампы заливал каюту, скрадывал очертания предметов. Роси отставил стакан, смотрел в сторону.  
— Играем?  
В ответ Роси поддел кости стаканчиком, небрежно тряхнул кистью, закручивая их по стенкам. Рисуется, подумал Дофламинго. Он видел игроков, которые перемешивали кости таким способом, не переворачивая стакана. Да, точно, дело было на подпольном турнире в Кали-Даге, а потом пришёл дедушка Красный Ги со своими трясущимися руками и неопрятной клочковатой бородой — и за два часа вынес всех без исключения. На столе поблёскивала лужица вина, кости бились о железные стенки и дробно щёлкали.  
Потом стаканчик опустился; из-под него выскочила кость, покатилась по столу, и Роси быстро накрыл её ладонью.  
— Довыебывался, — фыркнул Дофламинго.  
— Хуже. — Роси вздохнул, — Слишком расслабился.  
— И перебрал.  
Роси толкнул кость под стаканчик, закурил. После пары затяжек неохотно ответил:  
— Ты только не смейся, ладно? Помнишь, когда я был мелкий, постоянно всё ронял, сбивал и падал?  
Дофламинго кивнул. Он не помнил.  
— Мне помогли с этим справиться, ну как, отчасти. Когда я в боевой обстановке или просто, хм, в рабочей, если ты понимаешь, — всё нормально. Но стоит расслабиться...  
— Нет, не верю. Признай честно, ты нажрался, значит, я выиграл, — ответил Дофламинго и пододвинул к нему ополовиненный стакан. — Давай, ты сам предложил играть по этим правилам.  
— Не веришь? — взвился Роси, вскочил, опрокидывая стул — стакан Дофламинго успел подхватить, стол был и так уже достаточно загажен.  
— Ага. Звучит неубедительно. И бездоказательно.  
— Сейчас докажу, — пообещал Роси, затушил сигарету и вытащил десантный нож. Оранжевые блики лизнули зубцы; Дофламинго подпёр щёку ладонью, наблюдая с интересом. Как хорошо, что Роси наконец расслабился, начал ему доверять — и как удобно знать, что у него на уме.  
Роси подбросил нож. Тот перевернулся в воздухе, упал, ударившись рукоятью об бутылку — и, отрикошетив, вонзился в стол рядом с ладонью Роси. Бутылка покачнулась и упала на стакан. Хрустнуло стекло.  
Дофламинго моргнул:  
— Это какой-то фокус?  
— Угу, — поморщился Роси, разглядывая нож, застрявший в дереве в сантиметре от ладони. — Фокус.  
— Фокусник, блин, — Дофламинго встал, перегибаясь через стол, выдернул нож. Роси сунул в рот сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой, запахло палёным волосом — пламя перекинулось на висящую прядь, — тогда Дофламинго накрыл её ладонью, не чувствуя жара, чувствуя огромную, невыносимую нежность, такую тяжёлую, будто он лежал на дне моря и знал, что никогда больше не увидит свет.  
Роси медленно выдохнул.  
— Я всё понял, — сказал Дофламинго, вытаскивая сигарету из его рта. Прикурил, вернул обратно: пальцы коснулись губ. — Всё, что я люблю, под ударом. Мой стол, мои стаканы, мой ковёр. С этим можно что-то сделать?  
— С этим? — изобразил непонимание Роси.  
— Ну да, с тобой, — Дофламинго обвёл его нижнюю губу, глядя, как Роси пытается сосредоточиться на разговоре. — Чтобы ты перестал мне вредить.  
Вырвавшаяся двусмысленность прозвучала слишком недвусмысленно — должно быть, он и сам не был сосредоточен на разговоре.  
Роси задумался, а потом невозмутимо ответил:  
— Разве что связать.  
Вдруг стало очень тихо.  
— Хорошо, — сказал кто-то за Дофламинго. — Давай попробуем.  
Потом они срывали друг с друга одежду, и координация подводила, но какая теперь разница, уже никакой. Роси упал спиной на кровать — специально или нарочно? — в глазах плясала пьяная, тёмная лихорадка; и эта беспечная улыбка, расслабленно раскинутые руки — он не воспринимал происходящее всерьёз, не видел угрозы. Дофламинго шевельнул пальцами, и нити легли на горло краснеющими тонкими следами, вздёрнули руки за голову. Он смотрел на Роси: улыбка стала шире, превращаясь в оскал, зрачки расширились, и глаза казались чёрными как адово пепелище. Кто-то смеялся в голове: что ты делаешь, Доффи? Ты скрывал свои способности; что ты делаешь сейчас? И ради чего? Ради ебли? Да ты сам-то не лучше Роси.  
Дофламинго просунул один, два, три пальца в рот – они скользнули легко по шелковистому, шершавому языку. «Пфффт», — сказал Роси, это могло с равным успехом означать «прекрати» и «пожалуйста», и Дофламинго не стал уточнять. Он любил Роси, так ужасно любил; нити подтянули колени Роси кверху, и тот бесшумно застонал. Вряд ли от радости, скорее от боли – эта боль была взаимной, разделённой. «Пополам», — кивнул Дофламинго, раздвигая его ягодицы, — «мне тоже больно», — вымазанные в липком и скользком пальцы мимоходом огладили разлом бёдер, — «это взаимно».  
Всё, что ты чувствуешь – взаимно.  
Локти Роси поползли в разные стороны, руки распластались по простыне. Дофламинго упал на него сверху, укусил плечо, зацепил зубами мочку покрасневшего уха. В кромешной тишине не было слышно дыхания, всхлипов, каких-либо шорохов. Роси молча выгибался в паутине ниток, и Дофламинго молча нажимал на поясницу, чтобы было легче и проще. Если Роси так проще – пожалуйста, он согласен; костяшки беззвучно скребли ткань и сжимались добела.

Внутри грудной клетки грохотал часовой завод: “тум, тум, тум”, — гулкими и тихими волнами прокатывался по спине. Роси высвободил ладонь и переплёл пальцы с мокрыми от слюны пальцами Дофламинго, крепко сжал у своей щеки. В его хватке трещали суставы, всё-таки он был очень сильным, Роси, и очень гибким. Одной рукой Дофламинго стискивал его член, второй держал за руку, невольно дёргая запястьем в такт. Часовой бой отсчитывал секунды до смерти — или до чего-то очень похожего на смерть.  
Дофламинго проснулся от крика чаек. Сползло одеяло, скрипнула, продавливаясь, кровать, хлопнула дверь. Он приоткрыл один глаз: в предутреннем свете всё вокруг было серым. "Трусливый мудак", — разочарованно подумал Дофламинго и снова вырубился.  
Когда он проснулся, Роси, одетый, сидел на кровати и перебирал его волосы. Как трогательно; на языке завертелась издёвка, и Дофламинго уже открыл рот, но тут Роси отодвинулся. Солнце ввинтилось в зрачки и прожгло череп насквозь.  
— Блядь, моя голова, — прохрипел Дофламинго, закрывая ладонью глаза.  
Роси протянул ему очки и невыносимо светским тоном осведомился:  
— Не правда ли, чудесное утро, дорогой брат?  
— Отвали.  
Перед лицом покачалось керамическое дно кружки, запахло пряностями и чем-то едким, тошнота подступила к горлу. Дофламинго нащупал ручку кружки; Роси смотрел на него с откровенной жалостью и выглядел при этом так, будто, выпив бабушкин травяной настой, лёг в девять вечера и блаженно проспал всю ночь.  
— Что это?  
— Эликсир чудесного утра, — подмигнул Роси. — Я к доку с утра заглянул, он дал эту хрень.  
— Серьёзно? Этот жадный урод? — спросил Дофламинго, делая осторожный глоток. На вкус вонючее оказалось солоноватым и прохладным, очки защищали от прямых лучей, да и Роси, наклонившись, снова загородил собой солнце. Жизнь налаживалась.  
— Этот корыстный урод, — хмыкнул Роси. — Весь мой вид взывал к человеческому состраданию, но он согласился помочь только в обмен на... Я лучше покажу.  
На дне кружки обнаружились веточки, буро-зелёная жижа — но утро сегодня и правда выдалось чудесное. Дофламинго протянул руку к Роси, поправил упавшую на глаза чёлку — подпалённые вчера волоски на концах мелко кучерявились.  
— Мне нужна... — Роси оглянулся и, запустив руку под подушку, вытащил "Молчание пророка" Флица Гроссбаха. — Ух ты, а ты знаешь, что он был на самом деле очень сентиментальным?  
— Враньё, — покачал головой Дофламинго. — Если ты про тот случай с умирающей клячей, то Гроссбах явно играл на публику. Вспомни, какой это был год.  
— Помню, восемьдесят девятый, но...  
— Но. Психушка или целая куча отборных, острых камней. Ты же помнишь, дорогой брат, — Дофламинго осклабился, — как это неприятно.  
— Да, психушка, пожалуй, лучше, — согласно кивнул Роси. — Тут ты прав. А что насчёт сонетов?  
— Каких ещё сонетов?  
— Неизданных, дорогой брат, — сладко улыбаясь, протянул Роси и медленно лизнул его ладонь. — Для королевства Стил — возмутительно чувственных. Три венка и с десяток одиночных, посвящённых Сельме и её мужу.  
Все его ухищрения были очевидны; в другой момент Дофламинго бы обязательно повёлся — если не на влажное, откровенно непристойное давление языка, то уж на неизданные сонеты Гроссбаха, где их Роси только откопал, — точно.  
Но Роси менял тему слишком демонстративно, играл слишком открыто и нагло.  
— И всё-таки, чем ты подкупил дока? — напомнил Дофламинго.  
— Ах да, — без малейшего сожаления вздохнул Роси. — Я показал ему, как выигрывать в "лжеца".  
Он достал из кармана кости, наклонился, нащупывая что-то под кроватью — это был стакан, один из тех, из которых они вчера пили. Кинул кости в стакан, пару раз прокрутил — и опустил перевёрнутый стакан на книгу. Сквозь прозрачное дно отчётливо виднелись верхние грани: три тройки, пятёрка, единица.  
— Запомнил?  
— Ага.  
Роси приподнял стакан, одновременно сдвигая, и от резкого быстрого движения две крайние кости откатились назад. Теперь это были тройка, пятёрка и три единицы. Дофламинго закрыл глаза, вспоминая его движения: стаканчик отрывается от стола легко, ровно вверх. А когда снова их открыл, Роси смотрел на него весело и с ожиданием — как человек, который в шумной компании рассказывает анекдот, понятный лишь ему и собеседнику.  
— "Лжец", — сказал Дофламинго, улыбаясь в ответ. — С нетерпением жду момента, когда док воспользуется твоим советом и облажается. Тупо не хватит практики.  
Вдруг до него дошло; улыбка застыла, будто примороженная к лицу. Роси наколол не только дока, но и его самого — даже не задумавшись, без цели, ради пустяка.  
Если вспомнить, сегодня он проснулся от давящей тишины; в капитанской каюте была отличная слышимость, Дофламинго сначала это раздражало, потом он привык. Отсутствие звука было неестественным и подозрительным.  
— Что? — спросил Роси. Дофламинго оглядел его: примятый воротник, расстёгнутые верхние пуговицы, цепочку жетона. В кармане брюк что-то топорщилось.  
Он запустил руку в карман и вытащил оттуда конверт, запечатанный сургучом. Надорвал бумагу, вытряхнул тонкий свёрнутый лист.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Роси.  
— Да, неловко получилось, — отозвался Дофламинго. — Самое время сказать, что тебе очень жаль.  
Роси достал сигареты, закурил — движения были чёткими и плавными; теперь Дофламинго знал, что это означает.  
— Не жаль, — ответил Роси. — Скорее неловко. Но ты читай.  
  
— "Дорогой Роси! Твоё самобичевание начинает выглядеть комично. Джокер — сложная цель, почему ты решил, что у тебя всё получится с первого раза?" Видишь, два умных человека говорят тебе одно и то же.  
— А второй кто? — прищурился Роси.  
— Главнокомандующий Сенгоку, — ответил Дофламинго и тоже закурил. — "Могу предположить, о чём ты беспокоишься на самом деле, но, поверь мне, ты никого не подвёл: Дофламинго не добился бы в этом деле большего. Как ты и говорил, ему не хватает системы".  
Он замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на Роси.  
— Что? — спросил тот, принимая наглый и невозмутимый вид.  
— Да нет, ничего. "Что до меня, на моё отношение к тебе не повлияли даже недавние слухи о твоих извращённых наклонностях, не то что какой-то пустяковый промах, который поставил под угрозу несколько наших операций, отложил повышение Дофламинго года так на два и вынудил меня выслушивать бессвязные оскорбления этого надутого индюка из СП".  
— Аааа, — взвыл Роси и, согнувшись, уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
— Ну, ну, — машинально пробормотал Дофламинго, отмечая про себя, что добрый дядюшка Сенгоку не такой уж и добрый, если его допечь. Совсем не добрый. В следующий раз Роси подумает несколько раз, прежде чем сунуть любопытный нос в чужие дела.  
Дофламинго усмехнулся и продолжил читать: "Впрочем, разрушение и хаос — это твой стиль, а так как ты сунулся в это дело не по приказу, а, по твоему собственному признанию, потому что очень тянуло сунуться, то можешь продолжать гордиться своим "сто заданий — ноль провалов".  
— Что, серьёзно? — присвистнул он. — Сто заданий и ноль провалов?  
— Я пиздец, полный пиздец, — жаловался подушке Роси, вцепившись в неё обеими руками.  
— Это точно, — вздохнул Дофламинго и погладил его по голове.  
  
"Если хочешь, возвращайся в Маринфорд, хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не хочешь.  
Береги себя и будь осмотрителен.  
  
Сенгоку."  
  
  
  


**ИСТОРИЯ С ДОННОЙ ВАРИДИ**

  
  
Дорогой Роси.  
  
Твоё самобичевание начинает выглядеть комично. Джокер — сложная цель, почему ты решил, что у тебя всё получится с первого раза?  
Могу предположить, о чём ты беспокоишься на самом деле, но, поверь мне, ты никого не подвёл: Дофламинго не добился бы в этом деле большего. Как ты и говорил, ему не хватает системы.  
Что до меня, на моё отношение к тебе не повлияли даже недавние слухи о твоих извращённых наклонностях, не то что какой-то пустяковый промах, который поставил под угрозу несколько наших операций, отложил повышение Дофламинго года так на два и вынудил меня выслушивать бессвязные оскорбления этого надутого индюка из СП.  
Впрочем, разрушение и хаос — это твой стиль, а так как ты сунулся в это дело не по приказу, а, по твоему собственному признанию, потому что очень тянуло сунуться, то можешь продолжать гордиться своим "сто заданий — ноль провалов".  
Если хочешь, возвращайся в Маринфорд, хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не хочешь.  
Береги себя и будь осмотрителен.  
  
Сенгоку.  
  
  
*  
Всё было плохо — ожидаемо плохо.  
Одно дело подозрения, совсем другое — прямой приказ. Росинант ещё раз перечитал безобидное, сочащееся язвительной укоризной письмо: нет, ошибки не было.  
“Это задание”. “Оставайся на месте и наблюдай”. “Дофламинго связан с Джокером”.  
Ну и ладно. Он бросил письмо на пол и закрыл глаза. Что за ужасная каюта, в ней слышно всё: глухой плеск волн, стук шагов и скрип досок, голос Дофламинго, отдающего распоряжения.  
Росинант потрогал шею — казалось, на коже отпечатались следы от нитей; он чуть не задохнулся, но это только сделало удовольствие острее, превратило кровь в кипящую чёрную смолу. Ладонь Доффи, прижатая к щеке, была прохладной, прохладным было прикосновение губ к затылку, но нити затягивались с каждым толчком, и в голове били огромные надтреснутые колокола, влажно и вязко шкворчали раскалённые пузыри. Росинант понял, что умирает — и что это не имеет никакого значения.

Нет, вообще-то ему нравилось жить. У него были Дозор, адреналин и Донна. И он никогда не планировал сдохнуть в постели какого-то извращенца.  
Про извращенца он так и сказал Дофламинго, потом, когда тот убрал свои гребаные ниточки.  
Дофламинго самодовольно ухмыльнулся: “Как же тебя накрыло”, но он лукавил — это видно было по остановившемуся взгляду, по осторожным, удерживающим прикосновениям. Доффи считал себя мастером блефа, чаще всего не зря. В его интонации просвечивали стальные грани, стоило начаться разговору о Джокере. Конечно же, Доффи связан с ним, кем он был, помощником, правой рукой, безымянным партнёром? Дофламинго говорил много меньше, чем знал, и Росинант сомневался, что захочет услышать обо всём, что тот скрывает — не сомневаясь, что время услышать придёт достаточно скоро.  
В ожидании новых указаний от командования они дрейфовали от острова к острову. Кресло Дофламинго окончательно утвердилось на палубе, списки прочитанных книг было лень составлять даже в уме. Команда погрузилась в сонное оцепенение: дни тянулись как патока, ночи летели мимо, в открытые окна ветер заносил отголоски запахов с чужих земель.  
Следуя тайному приказу, Росинант оставался на месте (парное кресло под развесистым зонтом) и наблюдал за Дофламинго (читает напротив). Сколько интересных подробностей он мог бы вписать в отчёт — не перечесть. Как Доффи придирчиво осматривает книжную полку, что требует подать на ужин. Как поправляет очки, недовольно жмурясь на солнце, но упрямо не уходит в прохладу каюты. Отрывается от чтения (с интервалом от пятнадцати минут до часа в зависимости от увлекательности книги) и бегло окидывает взглядом корабль, убеждаясь — всё осталось по-прежнему. Как подмигивает, заметив на себе взгляд Росинанта. Все игры в гляделки с ним оканчивались одинаково: в пустом между завтраком и обедом камбузе, на столе в кабинете, реже — среди пропитавшихся солёным ветром простыней. Ненужные документы (подделка, подделка, подделка) разлетались в прозрачном воздухе.  
Росинанту не надоедало наблюдать. Профессиональная привычка или дань привязанности: каждая подмеченная деталь была важной, она могла оказаться ключевой, и все они были пусты сейчас, когда Росинант не знал, на кого он смотрит. Капитан Донкихот или брат; любовник или враг системы. За его повадками могли с равным успехом скрываться как противозаконные замыслы, так и беспрекословная верность Дозору.  
  
  
*  
Дорогая Донна!  
Хочу напомнить вам, что все сроки сдачи рукописи уже прошли. Надеюсь на вашу добросовестность и ответственность, с нетерпением жду ответа.  
  
Жан.  
  
  
Любезный Жан.  
Неужели вы до сих пор так и не поняли, чем вызвано моё молчание? Что за удивительная недогадливость для человека, который работал со мной целых пять лет! Подумайте как следует, и, быть может, я сменю гнев на милость.  
  
Донна В.  
  
  
Донна, вы что там, ушли в запой? Какое молчание, какая недогадливость, какой, ко всем чертям, гнев? Где "Стратагема цепи"?  
  
Жан.  
  
  
Вы, мерзавец, как вы разговариваете с дамой?!  
  
Донна В.  
  
  
*  
На выдохе он слышал свой голос, на вдохе ощущал ароматы, доносящиеся издалека. Тёплый запах свежей выпечки, беспокойный отголосок скошенной травы, дурман ладана и древесины. Их было много, они были разными — бесчисленная вереница историй мелькала перед закрытыми глазами. Розовое масло, лилии и хмель; ну да, конечно, воплощение греха. Подумать только, какую пошлость он тогда сморозил. Истории рождались сами собой, он не контролировал их появление. Дочка пекаря, девчушка со сломанной на скачках ногой — она встретит святую и станет пророчицей. Сын пастуха, с боем отвоёвывающий право окончить школу. Ему уготованы открытия, перед ним отворится мир: мальчик будет пиратом, капитаном, изображения его седой бороды и лысины заполнят листовки Дозора. Сумасшедший священник, порешивший всю паству в припадке божественного милосердия. Его убьют выстрелом в висок, едва он выйдет из церкви.  
Десятки и сотни историй, которые Росинант никогда не напишет.  
— Нефертари идиот. Как ты думаешь, долго он ещё протянет?  
Они обсуждали политику Арабасты. Ладонь Дофламинго двигалась плавно, без спешки. Подражая ему, Росинант тоже не торопился: просунул руку под его затылок, укладывая голову себе на плечо. Облизывал пересохшие губы и что-то отвечал — ничего не значащие общие фразы. Росинанту было плевать на политику, пока он не получал соответствующих приказов; он вспоминал улицы с запёкшейся брусчаткой, шершавые белые стены и низкие крыши домов. Местное вино было отвратительным на вкус, хотя это не помешало капралу Вайми ужраться до свинского состояния и отплясывать на столе.  
— О чём ты думаешь? — Дофламинго поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо Росинанта из-под тёмных линз.  
— Ты не снимаешь очки даже в постели, — бездумно ответил Росинант, — это странно.  
Замедленное движение отпечатывалось на роговице кадрами. Вот Доффи протягивает руку, цепляет дужку, роняет очки; Росинант наклоняется к нему и целует. Неторопливая качка в такт шуму волн — соль и сладость растворяются на языке. Доффи предпочитает чай с тремя ложками сахара. Сегодня жарко, он пьёт чай со льдом и полирует каждый глоток неразбавленным ромом.  
Ужасно жарко, прямо как в Арабасте. Под веками плыли снежные равнины — белый камуфляж, остров Зима, первый провал из сотни. Доффи очерчивал предложения языком: “О чём ты думаешь, Роси”, “Это был мой приказ”, “Кончай уже”. Огромной высоты башни взметнулись к небу; Росинант падал с неба вниз, доверяясь его словам. Не стоило доверять Дофламинго, до сих пор не стоило, но некоторым его просьбам Росинант не мог воспротивиться.  
Осязание вернулось одновременно со слухом. В дверь каюты — предусмотрительно запертую — колотился старпом, стук был по очереди то глухим (должно быть, кулак), то звонким (деревянная нога).  
— Капитан Дофламинго! Донкихот, то есть. Сэр!  
Доффи сморгнул каплю пота и вытер руку о ближайшую тряпку. Само собой разумеется, что ничем иным, кроме как рубашкой Росинанта, тряпка оказаться не могла.  
— Ты как?  
— В норме, — машинально ответил Росинант, нащупывая брюки. Дела не терпели даже непродолжительного отсутствия. Их не было по меньшей мере полчаса. Росинант кинул взгляд на часы: сорок восемь минут.  
Удивительно, насколько долгим может быть разговор о политике — и ленивая дрочка душным вечером, не стоило об этом забывать.  
— Капитан, у нас непредвиденные обстоятельства, — надрывался старпом, — требуется ваше присутствие!  
— Ненавижу эту работу, — вздохнул Дофламинго, нацепил очки и быстро, хотя и несколько неровно вышел, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
В том, чтобы не быть главным на этом корабле, были свои плюсы.  
  
Сначала Росинант хотел вздремнуть, но в каюте было слишком шумно: над головой простучали частые шаги, потом донёсся незнакомый голос — властный, отрывистый. С таким голосом хорошо командовать расстрельной бригадой, — подумал Росинант. — Сложно ослушаться такого голоса.  
Он посмотрел на разворошённую постель — влажные скомканные простыни, подушка на полу у кровати.  
Дофламинго ответил негромко, слов было не разобрать.  
Да что там происходит?  
Росинант и сам не заметил, как любопытство выгнало его на палубу. Дофламинго говорил с каким-то напыщенным пожилым мужиком, точнее, Дофламинго говорил, а мужик — судя по погонам, коммодор — оглядывался по сторонам, и тёмное обветренное лицо трескалось в брезгливой и осуждающей гримасе.  
Матросы делали вид, что работают, а сами исподтишка наблюдали за чужаком. Доффи непонимающе, вежливо улыбался и терял, терял, терял терпение. Костяшки пальцев, сцепленных за спиной в замок, побелели от напряжения. Росинант легко мог прочитать его мысли: "И ради этого меня вытащили из постели?"  
Мимо пронёсся Айсвилл с рулонами карт в обнимку. Росинант прикурил сигарету, засунул руки в карманы и последовал за ним — прямиком к командной рубке. У неплотно закрытой двери скучали два матроса; Росинант мотнул головой в сторону входа, приложил палец к губам: тише. Один из матросов, рябой Гвидо, вытаращил глаза и надул щёки, изображая обеспокоенного старпома, беззвучно выругался.  
— Ах ты выхухоль драная, якорь тебе в задницу! Опять спишь на посту?! — раскатилось за дверью. Гвидо удовлетворённо кивнул.  
— Угости сигареткой, коммандер, — подал голос второй матрос, то ли Том, то ли Тим. — Да расслабься, они не слышат ничего. Старикан, когда заводится, становится глухой, как тетерев, а Кандзаки на всё насрать, кроме карт и звёзд, лишь бы его не трогали.  
— Это потому что он бывший студент, — объяснил Роси, протягивая пачку сигарет.  
— Это всё от онанизма, — покачал головой Том-Тим. — У меня папаша бывший студент. Целых два года отучился, и ничего, нормальный мужик. А Кандзаки...  
Том щёлкнул пальцами, пытаясь найти нужное слово.  
— Задрот, — подсказал Гвидо.  
— О, точно, задрот и есть.  
За дверью что-то зашелестело, потом покатилось.  
— И я не спал, а думал, — вяло отозвался Кандзаки. — Прокладывал воображаемые маршруты в океане разума.  
— Акуле под хвост твой ебаный разум! — взвился Айсвилл. — Ты что, не знаешь, что у нас...  
Он перешёл на шёпот.  
Росинант приник к дверной щели и услышал невозмутимое:  
— А у меня всё штатно, и бояться мне нечего.

— Ну ты это, — буркнул Айсвилл. — Работай. Только ботинки зашнуруй. Вот же чума на нашу голову.  
Когда он выходил из рубки, Росинант придержал его за плечо:  
— Что за чума?  
— А, Роси, — рассеянно бросил Айсвилл и попытался стартовать с места, но Росинант держал его крепко. Айсвилл вздохнул, махнув рукой в сторону: "давай отойдём" и, спустя минуту, продолжил:  
— К нам заявился блядский инспектор. Надеюсь, у кэпа хватит благородства не впутывать нас в свои делишки.  
— Какие ещё делишки? — полюбопытствовал Росинант.  
— Да я откуда знаю, какие он делишки мутит! — громко прошипел Айсвилл. Оглянулся и уже тише продолжил: — Роси, этот хер явно по его душу пожаловал.  
— А вдруг не по его?  
— Два месяца до пенсии, — скорбно прошептал Айсвилл. Снова оглянулся, подёргал Росинанта за рукав — пригнись — и шепнул на ухо: — Слышал про кадровые чистки?  
Росинант слышал. Тогда, с неделю назад, он не находил места от разочарования в себе. Джокер сделал из него даже не дурака, а послушную пешку, самонадеянную глупую фигуру, мнящую себя игроком; словом, дело пахло самой настоящей депрессией. Но паршивее всего было другое — Дофламинго и его дела с Джокером. Росинант потянул за ниточку — он тогда не знал, насколько буквальным окажется это выражение — и они сели играть в "лжеца по-адмиральски".  
Да, именно тогда Дофламинго спросил про кадровые чистки. Росинант думал, тот сказал наугад, чтобы его подловить.  
Они оба тем вечером были слишком взвинченными и не слишком трезвыми.  
— Ага, слышал, — ответил Росинант. — Но это всё херня. Чистое сердце сияет даже в тюремных застенках.  
Айсвилл выпучил глаза.  
— Что-то похожее я читал в одной пьесе, — задумчиво продолжил Росинант. — Только инспектор приехал в гарнизон.  
— И как?  
— Ну как. О его приезде узнали заранее. Подготовились. Спрятали подальше всю контрабанду. Быстро навели порядок. Корабли похуже загнали в доки, типа на ремонт. А, наркоту ещё всю сожгли. И тихонько расстреляли с десяток особо трепливых мирных жителей.  
На лице Айсвилла расцветала надежда. Наверное, он уже прикинул, кого нужно срочно расстрелять и что спрятать подальше, пока пронырливый инспектор не добрался. Его побуждения были кристально чисты — старик всю жизнь прослужил в Дозоре и под конец, поддавшись сентиментальности, привязался к Доффи и его команде. С такими всегда сложнее всего: с хорошими людьми во власти добрых намерений.  
— А инспектор?  
— А инспектор походил-походил и стал намекать на взятку. Мол, придраться при желании можно к чему угодно. Вот, к примеру, у вас в деревне живёт косоглазый такой мальчик, сын, кажется, прачки, так он за пару золотых монет рассказал, что в западной бухте частенько останавливаются гружёные корабли. И флаги у них, вы представляете, пиратские.  
Айсвилл с облегчением помотал головой:  
— Нет, у нас такого точно нет. Доффи, тьфу, кэп, иногда общается с информаторами, но он же для дела! Для Дозора!  
— А вдруг? — прищурился Росинант.  
— Этот хитрожопый проныра? Да он бы ни за что не подставился так тупо.  
Пожалуй, Росинант был с ним согласен: Дофламинго ни за что не подставится так тупо.  
В своей жизни — точнее, в своей работе — Росинант не раз сталкивался с симпатичными ему людьми, которые оказывались врагами. Его не вели ненависть или злоба, только желание решить проблему. Однажды он сдал Дозору красивую женщину, с которой до этого неделю флиртовал в отеле "Понеглиф". В другой раз — застрелил старика, который называл его "сынок", учил курить сигары и играть в маджонг.  
Он много раз сталкивался по работе с симпатичными людьми — и никогда к ним не привязывался.  
— Пойду посмотрю, как там, — пробормотал Росинант, шагая из каюты. Айсвилл спросил в спину:  
— Так чем всё закончилось?  
— Где? — обернулся Росинант.  
— В пьесе.  
— А. Инспектор оказался мошенником, развёл этих идиотов на взятку и свалил в закат.  
— Ну... Не так уж и плохо?  
— Ага. Только они об этом узнали от настоящего инспектора.  
  
Когда он вернулся на палубу, Дофламинго с инспектором всё ещё разговаривали, стоя на том же месте. Росинант выплюнул окурок, подошёл и отдал честь.  
Дофламинго раздражённо дёрнул бровью, процедил:  
— Позвольте представить вам коммандера Донкихота.  
— Однофамилец? — сурово спросил инспектор.  
— Родственник, — скривился Доффи. — Прямиком из Маринфорда. Спецотдел.  
Ах ты сука, подумал Росинант. Прикрылся, значит, родственником. Как есть, хитрожопый проныра.  
Инспектор перевёл на него взгляд, лицо было выразительным как деревянная колода, выброшенная волнами на берег. Но что-то казалось неправильным. Кто его послал? Сенгоку никогда не мешал работать своим людям. Тогда кто? И зачем? Неизвестность раздражала. И что за долбаные несвоевременные чистки? Письмо — опоздает. Звонок с гарантией будет перехвачен.  
Дофламинго поправил очки и улыбнулся:  
— Позвольте, коммодор Грасс, покажу вам наш корабль.  
— Я должен опросить людей, — хмуро ответил инспектор. Коммодор Грасс, значит?  
— Успеется, успеется, — отмахнулся Дофламинго. — В этих широтах невыносимо жарко даже по вечерам, это так утомляет. Не хотите охладиться? Коммандер, пришлите кого-нибудь с шампанским. Коммодор, не побрезгуйте моей скромной каютой. Что бы вы ни искали, это лучше делать на свежую голову.  
Дофламинго напирал, улыбался, уговаривал, и деревяшка треснула. Скрипнула недовольно:  
— Убедили, капитан. Но сначала я прогуляюсь по кораблю.  
— Прогуляемся, с вашего позволения, сэр, — мягко поправил Дофламинго. И тут же бросил: — Коммандер, у вас проблемы со слухом? Шампанское. В капитанскую. Каюту.  
"Мудак ты, Доффи", — ответил про себя Росинант и поплёлся в каюту. Нужно было убрать следы приятного времяпровождения, чтобы старый козёл не подумал, что капитан Донкихот пригласил его на оргию.  
Из-за спины донеслось снисходительное:  
— Эти авантюристы из спецотдела не имеют никакого представления о настоящем Морском Дозоре.  
— О нашем Дозоре, — согласился Дофламинго. — Единственном настоящем. Бастионе правосудия и мече отваги.  
Росинант улыбнулся, ускоряя шаг. Чёртов Доффи. Переигрывал, очаровывал, хамил; любая глупость в его исполнении выглядела так, что её срочно хотелось повторить самому. Он не прилагал никаких усилий, не старался произвести впечатление, — яркий и лёгкий даже в своём занудстве, с тяжёлым взглядом, надёжно спрятанным под легкомысленными очками. И ещё он, разумеется, был чудовищем, подозреваемым, загадкой. Росинант совсем его не знал, хотя уже неплохо изучил на ощупь.  
Он достал из кармана ключ и открыл дверь в каюту: навигационная карта прижата к столику бутылкой вина и пепельницей, книга обложкой вверх упала на пол, рядом — пустая пачка. Смятый пиджак. Кольцо брючного ремня перед входом в спальню. Тропинка, ведущая зверей к источнику вечной жизни. Распахнутая дверь. Покосившийся натюрморт, хрусталь и чёрный виноград — Дофламинго задел его плечом, когда вписался в стену. Лампа, сбитая с тумбочки, валяется на полу — а это уже он сам. Разворошённая постель. Скомканная, слипшаяся тряпка в красное сердечко: Дофламинго объявил его рубашкам войну не на жизнь, а на смерть, но на стороне противника был численный перевес, так что исход не выглядел определённым.  
Картину Росинант поправил, лампу — вернул на тумбочку, остальные приметы оргии собрал в охапку и засунул подальше в шкаф, после чего, выловив в коридоре юнгу, поручил ему уборку и шампанское — и с чистой совестью отправился спать.  
  
Собственная каюта показалась ему чужой, необжитой, как номер в отеле. Росинант проверил самодельную сигнализацию под ящиком стола; сдвинул доску под кроватью, вытаскивая из тайника письмо. Издательство хотело “Стратагему цепи” и готово было проглотить любую истерику, любую грубость экзальтированной примадонны.  
Росинант вздохнул и пошёл в душ, мечтая о том, как однажды убьёт капитана Маламута. Может, сбросить его с водопада? Или утопить в кислоте, чтобы уж наверняка? Он закрыл глаза, в багровой темноте под веками медленно плавали стеклянистые волокна, останавливаясь на периферии, но стоило ему скосить взгляд, как тут же отдёргивались за границу зрения: близко, и не поймаешь.  
Перед сном, уже проваливаясь в темноту, Росинант вдруг понял, что насторожило его в инспекторе Грассе, понимание было похоже на удар по мертвецки пьяному, важное, но не настолько, чтобы просыпаться. Потом — он поднял голову, не пытаясь разглядеть, скорее прислушиваясь, — хлопнула дверь, проскрипели доски, стукнула щеколда окна.  
— Я спать пришёл, — чётко и утвердительно сообщил Дофламинго, благоухая как винная лавка, в которую угодил разрывной снаряд. Упал рядом на койку — на ней и одному было тесно, — и, пробормотав: “Расколол ублюдка, завтра расскажу”, вырубился.

Под утро Росинанту приснился кошмар: он шёл по заснеженному серому лесу мимо сугробов и странных ледяных статуй, сделанных — Росинант откуда-то знал это — из людей и животных, которые не смогли выбраться из леса. Холод подгонял, проникал под неплотно застёгнутую куртку, но, если не поддаваться панике, всё было не так уж и плохо. За ним, к примеру, не гнался отряд убийц на диких волках — или свой же альбатрос, сломанный и перевербованный изобретательным противником. Вообще, отсутствие живых людей в критической ситуации всегда было плюсом, а что касаемо верного направления — можно вскарабкаться вон на то дерево и сориентироваться по звёздам. Росинант кивнул своим мыслям, достал сигареты и только сделал затяжку, как понял, почему никто никогда не смог выбраться из этого леса. Горло сдавила тяжесть, тяжесть легла на плечи, сковала ноги; просочилась с воздухом в лёгкие, парализовала ток крови. Он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни закричать, а сигаретный дым плыл легко, изящно скручивался вензелем.  
Росинант открыл глаза и от облегчения выругался: Доффи, свисающий с края койки, во сне обнял его как борец со стажем любимого плюшевого мишку: одной рукой за пояс, другой — локтевым захватом за горло.  
И правда ведь, ни пошевелиться, ни закричать.

Море тонуло в тумане, плотном и влажном, похожем на облака. Туман тёк, дышал, светился изнутри оранжевыми лучами рассветного солнца. На коже оседали крошечные капли росы и — да, наконец-то было не жарко. Росинант заглянул на камбуз за кружкой кофе и, не торопясь, вышел на палубу: утренняя сигарета обещала приятное начало дня. Вряд ли Дофламинго сможет похвастать тем же после вчерашнего. Расколол Грасса, значит? Росинант в этом не сомневался, как не сомневался в том, что сам Доффи слил не больше, чем планировал: он был из тех неудобных людей, у которых опьянение вызывает гиперконтроль. Такие способны полвечера травить анекдоты, на спор стрелять в яблочко — мало того, способны даже не стрелять, — а потом просто упасть и вырубиться.  
Росинант отхлебнул кофе и огляделся по сторонам. Тихо, мирно, дремотно. Дневная вахта только сменила ночную, на мостике первый помощник, выворачивая челюсть зевотой, смотрел в бинокль, справа сонный юнга елозил шваброй по палубе.  
Слева, у самого борта, темнели пятна крови. Росинант повернул голову, затянулся, неторопливо выпустил дым. Затянулся ещё раз.  
За спиной стукнула швабра, юнга подошёл беззвучно как призрак. Помявшись, спросил:  
— Господин коммандер, а это тоже смывать или лучше не надо?  
— Подожди, — ответил Росинант. — Я сейчас вернусь. Ничего тут не трогай.  
От быстрого движения расплескался кофе, Росинант кого-то оттолкнул, распахнул дверь в капитанскую каюту — открыто — и остановился на пороге. Всё здесь было перевёрнуто, всюду следы борьбы, не очень долгой и, кажется, безуспешной. Похоже на бурную прелюдию, — мелькнула глупая мысль; Росинант хихикнул и тут же разозлился: Доффи, скотина, во что ты ещё вляпался? Во что ты ещё не успел вляпаться?  
Он закрыл дверь, а когда снова выбежал на палубу, то увидел приближающийся в тумане дозорный дредноут. Корабль подошёл бок к боку, с борта — сверху — спрыгнули люди в форме. В одном Росинант узнал старого приятеля, коммандера Расти Песше.

Расти Песше был специалистом блестящим и невезучим. Вечно ему доставались самые гнусные, самые сомнительные задания, причём сомнительность их открывалась ровно в тот момент, когда Расти уже начинал думать, что на этот раз обошлось.  
Он тонул во льдах на “Леди Бригитте”, горел в бункере во время путча в королевстве Рого, он даже умудрился в начале карьеры вляпаться в “Проект “Стрела” — что само по себе было делом практически невозможным, потому что таких желторотых салаг, как он или Росинант, туда бы и близко не подпустили.  
Но ситуация сложилась паршивая, а под рукой у коммандера Джина Чейна (в спецотделе из года в год привычно острили, что капитана здесь дают строго по предъявлению некролога) был только Расти Песше, желторотый салага.  
Потом говорили, что это дело, первое дело Расти и последнее капитана Чейна, создало проклятый паттерн. Всё-таки он был единственным человеком, который успел спрыгнуть с летающего корабля “Стрела” — и умудрился остаться живым и даже сравнительно невредимым.  
От такой жизни с нервами у Расти был полный пиздец, но, благодаря привычке считать в уме до десяти, он производил впечатление слегка заторможенного флегматика.

Сейчас флегматик коммандер Расти Песше стоял, прислонившись к борту, курил и наблюдал, как его люди скрываются в кубрике. Росинант поставил кружку на палубу и, аккуратно подобравшись справа, полюбопытствовал:  
— А что тут вообще происходит, коммандер?  
— Коммандер, — возмутился Расти, стряхивая пепел на ещё влажную палубу: — Вы что, не слышали про кадровые чистки?  
— Слышал, — кивнул Росинант. — Серьёзно, в чём дело?  
Расти моргнул; помолчав, ответил:  
— Похоже, твой кэп грохнул коммодора Грасса. — И тут же крикнул в сторону: — Кровь с палубы не забудьте!  
— Бред какой-то, — вяло ответил Росинант.  
Ему недоставало убедительности; подозрения, уверенность, крепнущая привязанность — всё это, сплетаясь в толстый и рыхлый канат, мешало ему сосредоточиться. По правде говоря, Росинант не знал, убил Доффи Грасса или нет. Знал, что видимых причин для этого не было. Знал, что он не оставил бы следов. Такой была его игра на стороне Джокера: близко, и не поймаешь.  
В это время помятый утренний Доффи шагнул на палубу. Резко прижал сползшие очки к переносице, огляделся по сторонам и, держась за голову, умирающим голосом спросил:  
— И кого я на этот раз убил? Грасса, что ли?  
— Пройдёмте со мной, капитан, — ответил Расти.  
— Всё ещё капитан?  
— Вам пока не предъявлены официальные обвинения.  
— Какое счастье, — вздохнул Дофламинго.  
Чувство безысходности, охватившее Росинанта, было сравнимо только с чувством оглушающего стыда — за похмельного идиота Доффи и за наивного себя, любителя романтизировать похмельных идиотов.

 

*  
Дорогой Расти.  
Я нихуя не понял, что происходит. Дофламинго убил Грасса? Да его кто угодно мог убить. Хотя бы и я, просто из привычки по ночам давить жирных крыс.

Роси.

 

А алиби на ночь убийства у него есть?

Расти.

 

Алиби нет, но я бы знал. И почему сразу в Вайтстоун? Вы бы его уже в Импел Даун засунули, чего мелочиться.

Роси.

 

Не у тебя одного есть привычка по ночам давить крыс. Сам знаешь, наш папа тоже это дело любит, и масштабы у него совсем другие. Ладно, не злись. Передо мной не стоит задача повесить убийство Грасса на твоего братца — только найти виновника.  
Кто-нибудь может подтвердить его алиби?

Расти.

 

Да нет, в том-то и дело. С чего вообще решили, что это он? Или это ты решил? Или кто-то сводит старые счёты с Доффи?

Роси.

 

Если ты считаешь меня недостаточно компетентным, будь мужиком и напиши об этом папе лично.

Расти.

 

Нет, я сделаю по-другому. Следи за руками, лузер.

Роси.

 

*  
Привет.  
Не успел сказать, Айсвилл обычно в девять принимает снотворное, соответственно, ночью, если не предупредишь заранее, на него не рассчитывай. У канонеров в подсобке самогонный аппарат, его не трогай — пусть хотя бы знают, что пьют, — но с периодичностью раз в неделю приходи пугать долбоебов. Чаще не стоит, привыкнут. Дженкинс, это такой мелкий рыжий юнга, уже с месяц хочет сбежать. Если не придумаешь ничего конструктивного, пусть бежит, искать его не надо. У дока проблемы с почками, обычно он подаёт список необходимого раз в два месяца, но на практике "чернильная трава", которая ему нужна, заканчивается через пять недель. Увеличь в его списке количество этой травы раза в два, если не хочешь оказаться на одном корабле с обдолбанным лигеином деятельным чудовищем. Зрелище, скажу тебе, не для слабонервных. А, ещё на камбузе холодильник вот-вот выйдет из строя. Первая же остановка — ремонт.  
У меня всё в порядке.

Доффи.

 

Учёл, запугал, увеличил, отремонтировал. Дженкинс уже никуда не бежит. Если вспомнишь что-то ещё — пиши.

Роси.

 

Представляешь, не могу нормально заснуть без своей любимой подушки со слониками из "Бараты".

Доффи.

 

Это которая только с одной стороны со слониками? Я её на время позаимствовал, думаю, ты простишь.

Роси.

 

Надеюсь, ты подкладываешь её под голову, впрочем, как бы то ни было, главное, чтобы тебе потом хорошо спалось.

Доффи.

 

О других способах её использования нам стоит поговорить после того, как ты выйдешь из (ВЫРЕЗАНО). Впрочем, не сомневаюсь в твоих особых талантах.

Роси.

 

Всегда радует, когда кто-то настолько близкий ценит твои особые таланты. Ради этого можно разок проиграть — или даже подвергнуть свой платяной шкаф надругательству над вкусом и мерой.  
Печально, что в (ВЫРЕЗАНО) нет платяных шкафов, от них сложно отвыкать.

Доффи.

 

Давно волнуюсь за твоё чувство вкуса и меры. Слишком консервативное, оно просто обречено на вечные надругательства. Надеюсь, дорогой брат, на чёрно-белой полоске твой взгляд отдыхает.

Роси.

 

*  
Дорогой Роси!  
Срочно нужна твоя помощь.  
Этот твой, извиняюсь за выражение, дорогой брат считает, похоже, что Вайтстоун — название крутого отеля. И, похоже, местный персонал уже тоже так считает. В последнее время мне кажется, так считают все кроме меня. Жена начальника тюрьмы носит ему книжки. И, мать их, пироги!  
Как он меня заебал.

Расти.

 

Ну ничего, потерпи ещё немного. И прекрати резать мои письма, это раздражает.

Роси.

 

*  
Запись перехваченного разговора № DXV-569912  
Собеседник — контр-адмирал Медея Вотерспун, начальник Архива

Р: Вечер добрый, тётушка Медея. Как поживает ваш котик?  
М: Этот чешуйчатый мерзавец Маракас! Вчера прогрыз сейф и чуть не слопал (переходит на шёпот) печать Самого. Ума не приложу, что бы я делала, если бы задержалась буквально на минутку. Ведь он в последнее время такой нервный.  
Р: Сам?  
М: Да нет же, Маракас. А у тебя как дела, Роси? Слышала, ты устроил себе небольшой отпуск, и правильно, давно пора.  
Р: Слухи врут, тётушка Медея. Теперь я служу в настоящем Дозоре. Можно сказать, променял авантюризм на доблесть.  
М: Ах вот оно что. Бедный коммодор Грасс, мир жесток к таким… (смешок)  
Р: Неосторожным людям.  
М: О да.  
Р: Странная вышла история. До сих пор не верю, что мой брат к ней причастен.  
М: И правильно, милый, не верь. Расти умный мальчик, он знает, что делает.  
Р: Эх, только на это и надеюсь.  
М: Не думай о плохом. А хочешь, отвлеку тебя немного? Когда я рассказала Джерому, как спасла печать от негодяя Маракаса — по секрету, как ты понимаешь, — этот старый пошляк ответил, что я спасла не печать, а бедняжку Маракаса — иначе пришлось бы вскрывать его, такого… такого неосторожного. А лучше, говорит, с учётом всего, сразу молнию вшить. Ужасный человек. Ужасный.

 

*  
Запись перехваченного разговора № DXV-072366  
Собеседник — доктор Джером Мбути

Р: Здра…  
Д: Здорово, мелкий! Как жизнь, не спотыкаешься больше? Вспоминал о тебе вот буквально вчера, приходил ко мне один мальчуган из ваших, так он закурил, а я себе думаю: “Повезло, что это не Роси, иначе бы дело точно запахло жареным!” Кстати, читал недавно статью про идентификацию повреждённых трупов, обгорелых или объеденных рыбками до скелета. А то знаешь, бывает, привезут какого-нибудь клиента, смотришь в карточку — старый пердун как я, а смотришь на косточки — юнец, совсем юнец. Нестыковочка! Как в том анекдоте, хахаха, про “здесь был хуй”. Знаешь?  
Р: Н-нет.  
Д: Короче, студент-медик сдаёт экзамен. “Это рёбра, тут была печень, а здесь был хуй”. Профессор его поправляет: “Не был, а бывал. Это женский скелет”. Хахаха! Ты понял? Не был, а бывал! Уссаться можно!

 

*  
Запись перехваченного разговора № DXV-761483  
Собеседник — коммандер Мо Бернарди, спецотдел  
М: Наткнулся тут недавно на забавное дело — не моё, его Расти работает, — и сразу вспомнился Голдлейк.  
Р: "К нам едет инспектор"?  
М: Как говорится, не стоит называть себя поклонником Голдлейка, если читал у него только "Инспектора". Тут скорее "Вот умру — и тогда заживу как король".  
Р: Ты про "Живой труп"? Там, где Нило спёр общак воровской банды?  
М: Да. И его потом искали подельники.  
Р: Странно, что Расти прикопался к человеку, который не имеет к этой банде никакого отношения.  
М: А ты не слышал про кадровые чистки?  
Р: Слышал, они грядут. И надвигаются. Но я думал, это как в "Иллюзии обмана".  
М: Да, как в "Иллюзии обмана". "Чем вы ближе, тем меньше вы видите".

 

*  
Запись перехваченного разговора № DXV-761505  
Собеседник — капитан Конрад Паркер, начальник базы Мауни Бей  
Р: Привет, старик. Как поживаешь, на что жалуешься?  
К: А, Роси. Слышал, тебя перевели в патрульные, как же ты так.  
Р: Не перевели, а перевёлся. Но смотрю, зря — строго тут у них.  
К: Нужно было ко мне переводиться. Хоть было бы с кем в картишки вечером перекинуться.  
Р: Скучно?  
К: Скучно. На чёртов секс-курорт даже пираты приплывают исключительно отдохнуть, да и то редко. В основном богатые старики. Не остров, а какой-то дом престарелых извращенцев.  
Р: Бедный Конни.  
К: Хотя нет, с неделю назад был забавный случай: озабоченный старикан не приплыл как все на личной яхте, а вышел буквально из пены морской в одном спасательном жилете. Рассказывал, в шторм попал.  
Р: Какие там у вас шторма?  
К: Да никаких. Разве что лодку перевернёт. Корабль у него ещё назывался "Аннабель Лау" — ну, если судить по жилету.  
Р: И первым делом трахаться?  
К: И первым делом в банк — сам понимаешь, наши одноногие чёрные карлицы бесплатно не дают. А ты, Роси, правда, приезжай как-нибудь. Скажешь, что от Конни, и любая красотка будет твоя.

 

*  
Знаменитые пляжи Мауни Бей были белыми, и белой была возвышающаяся над джунглями база Дозора, где вот уже третий год скучал Конни Паркер. Всё остальное — пёстрое, золотое, зелёное — лезло в глаза назойливо, как рыночные торговцы. В глубине пляжа, среди высоких пальм и цветущих кустарников, стояли бунгало, всюду носились стаи разноцветных колибри, обгоняя густой аромат тропических фруктов и сухой — прогретого солнцем песка.  
Росинант пошёл вперёд, огибая загоравших людей; на ходу расстегнул рубашку — солнце палило так, что хотелось снять с себя всё. На границе пляжа и леса, у широкой каменной тропинки, торчал указатель: "Город Золотой Банан".  
Пройдя мимо летних домиков с соломенными крышами, Росинант остановился перед баром — предсказуемо самым большим зданием в городке. Вокруг, прячась от солнца под травяными зонтами, за плетёнными столами, отгороженными невысоким забором из прутьев и пальмовых листьев, сидели люди, а изнутри доносился сладковатый запах опиума.  
В баре было малолюдно — большинство посетителей предпочло свежий воздух, — за стойкой лениво протирала стаканы смуглая красотка с голой грудью, едва прикрытой цветочным ожерельем. На веках мерцали блёстки, улыбка была дежурно приветливой.  
Росинант окинул взглядом зал: карточные шулеры щиплют незадачливого туриста, в тёмном углу дремлет пьяный пират. Рядом со стойкой, полускрытая занавесью из бус, виднелась дверца. Росинант посмотрел на красотку, та глупо моргнула и улыбнулась ещё шире.  
— Я от Конни.  
Старый приятель не соврал: не прошло и минуты, как Росинант, спустившись по слабо освещённой лестнице, попал в облако опиумного дыма.  
Грасс обнаружился в глубине зала, на широком диване; бессмысленно пялился в потолок, обнимая маленьких чёрных близняшек, а третья сидела у него на коленях, потягивая вино из бутылки. И правда, "Вот умру — и тогда заживу как король".  
Скользкая сволочь. Росинант шагнул к дивану, доставая из-за пояса пистолет, и тут что-то прошелестело из угла:  
— Джокер? Это ты, Джокер?  
Облако дыма наползло, на мгновение ослепляя, слипаясь в завесу звонкой тишины. Росинант повернулся. Несмотря на уговоры Доффи, он ничего не забыл. Не мог простить, что его оставили в дураках. Многие считали — он не умеет достойно проигрывать.  
— Какими судьбами, Джокер? — в углу на циновке скрючился тощий старик в облезлой серой шубе. Росинант подошёл, сел на корточки, заглядывая в лицо — сплошные кости, обтянутые побитой оспой кожей.  
— Я не Джокер, — ответил он. — Ты его знаешь?  
Старик привстал, цепляясь за его рубашку трясущимися руками, голова болталась как у болванчика, челюсть отвисла. Росинант нащупал трубку, лежащую на подносе; протянул, доставая из кармана зажигалку.  
Старик глубоко затянулся и обмяк, словно стёк на циновку. Дробно захихикал:  
— Врёшь, бродяга, Фазерс про тебя всё рассказал. Кораллия, четыре года назад, в забегаловке Джесси. Высоченный, в капитанском плаще. Ты же и сейчас в нём, смотри, какой белый, чистенький.  
Росинант посмотрел на свою рубашку, белую в сердечко. Старик был слепым. Сумасшедшим. Мало ли на свете высоких капитанов Дозора.  
Фазерс, вспомнил он. Тот, которого убили на Сабаоди прямо у него на глазах.  
От пряного сладкого дыма начала кружиться голова, а в груди встал колючий шерстяной ком.  
— Кораллия, значит, — ровно проговорил Росинант. — И что ещё про меня рассказывал Фазерс?

 

*  
Дорогая госпожа Вариди.  
Позвольте принести самые искренние извинения за поведение нашего бывшего сотрудника. Я, как никто другой, понимаю, насколько ранимы могут быть талантливые люди, и готов сделать всё, чтобы разрешить возникшие недоразумения.  
И с прошедшим днём рождения вас!

Джон Немо, новый владелец "Золотого Алмаза"

 

Дорогой господин Немо.  
Очень приятно, что хоть кто-то в этом издательстве вспомнил о приличиях. Дело осталось за малым — вспомнить о хорошем вкусе.

Донна В.

 

Дорогая госпожа Вариди.  
Если бы вы более внятно описали мне суть проблемы, я смог бы её уладить.  
Не в качестве упрёка, исключительно как напоминание — в вашем контракте оговорена неустойка за несогласованную с издательством задержку рукописи.

Джон Н.

 

Дорогой господин Немо.  
Раз уж в ход пошёл малый набор подлеца и шантажиста, хочу напомнить, что права на серию вам не принадлежат — и что ваши коллеги из “Сан-Феличе” или “Трапеции” давно предлагали мне сотрудничество.

Донна В.

P.S. Кстати, рукопись давно готова, но политика вашего издательства отбивает у меня всякое желание её отправлять.

 

Какая политика? Какой ещё малый набор шантажиста?  
Донна, милая, умоляю, просто скажите прямо, в чём проблема.

Джон Н.

 

Всё дело в том, что мне не понравилась обложка "Горизонтального ножа". Она ужасная.

Донна В.

 

И это всё?!

Джон Н.

 

И ещё ваш бывший сотрудник забыл поздравить меня с днём рождения. Но, право же, это такие пустяки в наш век наживы, далёкий от галантности, романтики и истинного рыцарства.

Донна В.

 

 

*  
Дофламинго появился за полчаса до отплытия. Росинант стоял на палубе, засунув руки в карманы, смотрел, как он поднимается по мосткам, — и пытался понять, то ли Дофламинго адреналиновый наркоман, то ли у него стальные нервы. След, оставленный на Мауни Бей, полусумасшедший старик на потрёпанной соломенной циновке, бредящий в душной темноте опиумной курильни. "А Фазерс показывает на того высоченного парня в капитанском плаще и говорит — "А вот это, дядюшка Симон, тот самый Джокер, но ты никому".  
Это не доказательство, повторял себе Росинант, это не доказательство.  
Это недостаточное доказательство.  
Белый костюм, плащ, небрежно наброшенный на плечи, слепящее лохматое солнце в стёклах тёмных очков: похоже, Доффи и правда решил, что Вайтстоун — название крутого отеля. Кожаный чемодан оттягивал руку, обнажая демонстративно болтающееся пустое кольцо наручника; другой, на колёсиках, катился следом.  
За Дофламинго шёл Расти Песше, и на лице у него вместо вечной маски унылого безразличия застыло счастливое предвкушение человека, который вот-вот добежит до свободного гальюна.  
Дофламинго поднялся на палубу, остановился. Поставил чемоданы:  
— У меня сигареты закончились.  
Росинант достал пачку из кармана, молча протянул.  
— Как вы тут? — спросил Дофламинго.  
— Никто даже не заметил твоего отсутствия, — ответил Росинант. В горле резало и першило, будто он случайно проглотил кусок стекла и теперь боялся сделать глубокий вдох.  
— Ах ты гнусный карьерист, — улыбнулся Дофламинго и шагнул вперёд, обнял так, что хрустнули рёбра. Росинант похлопал его по спине, выразительно глядя из-за плеча на Расти — мол, подожди минутку. С Дофламинго всегда так было — будто идёшь по натянутому канату, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Пытаясь изо всех сил и каждый раз безуспешно.  
— Я соскучился, — шепнул тот на ухо, отросшая щетина уколола щёку. Волосы пахли табачным дымом и морской солью.  
Тут же отстранился, подхватил чемоданы — и шагнул за спину.  
Расти откашлялся, забубнил вслед:  
— Капитан Донкихот, от лица всего Дозора должен принести вам искренние...  
— В письменной форме, коммандер Песше, — обернулся Дофламинго. — В двух экземплярах.  
Росинант засунул руку в карман, потом вспомнил, что сигареты остались у Доффи. Что за дурацкий день.  
Искренняя радость на лице Расти сменилась любопытством. Ещё немного, и любопытство превратится в профессиональный интерес. Ничего личного, все они были слегка повёрнуты на чужих секретах. Росинант широко улыбнулся:  
— Ну привет, лузер.  
— Привет, мудила. — Расти глянул на закрывшуюся за Дофламинго дверь и продолжил вполголоса, придвигаясь: — Есть разговор.  
— Валяй.  
Росинант опёрся на борт, надел очки — солнце отражалось от воды, ввинчиваясь в глаза.  
— Роси, мне кажется, под меня кто-то копает.  
— С чего бы?  
— С того, что мне этого твоего, — он скривился и противно манерным голосом выговорил, — дорогого брата подсунули. Это же вестник несчастья. Чёрная метка. Каждый, кто с ним свяжется, обязательно лоханется по-крупному.  
— Так и напиши в рапорте, — зевнул Росинант, наблюдая за сигаретной пачкой, которую Расти с огорчённым видом достал из кармана брюк.  
— Ладно тебе. Смотри сам, я лоханулся, тот хрен из Сайфер Пол фатально лоханулся... Слышал, ты при этом присутствовал, — Расти взглянул на него искоса, сделал паузу и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Да и сам ты, бывший мистер ноль провалов.  
— Почему это бывший? — возмутился Росинант, вытаскивая сигарету из протянутой пачки. — Джокер не был моим заданием, так что я всё ещё мистер ноль провалов. В отличие от многих.  
— Хитрый, уважаю, — вздохнул Расти. — Но тенденция очевидна.  
— Возможно.  
Росинант посмотрел на вечерние, зеркальные с малиновой подложкой волны; закурил. В голове крутился дрожащий голос: "А Фазерс показывает на того высоченного парня в капитанском плаще и говорит..."  
Этого недостаточно. Старик умер, он бредил перед смертью. Кто угодно мог быть Джокером, Джокер мог прикинуться кем угодно, в том числе и капитаном Дозора.  
"Оставайся на месте и наблюдай".  
— Возможно, капитана Донкихота оберегает дух Справедливости.  
— Богиня, — буркнул Расти, уставившись на волны.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что сучища.  
Помолчав, он продолжил:  
— Ладно. На самом деле я разрабатывал шайку дозорных-мошенников. Внутреннее дело, сам понимаешь. Тот ещё бег с тухлыми яйцами в карманах, одно резкое движение — и вони потом не оберёшься. Думал, твой братец с ними в доле, но нет, он чист. Так что, Роси, колись давай, рассказывай. Что у вас за шифр был в переписке? С подушкой и шкафом? Я и так крутил, и так — ничего. Но это совершенно точно шифр, уверен.  
— Да какой там шифр, — ответил Росинант. — Обычные двусмысленности.  
Расти моргнул, потом отвернулся, разом потеряв интерес:  
— Мне пора.  
Нет, постой, — хотел сказать Росинант; он будто вернулся в прошлое, в опасное, неверное, уютное прошлое, когда ничего личного и чётко знаешь, где свои; когда самое страшное, что только может с тобой случиться — это провал задания.  
Когда самое весёлое и волнующее — это видеть проблему и решить проблему, оставив за спиной пылающий ад.  
— Удачи, — ответил Росинант и пошёл к Дофламинго.  
Первый шаг был самым медленным.  
Самым трудным был второй.  
На третьем Росинант выпрямил спину.  
На четвёртом он вспомнил про тысячи невидимых лезвий и про нити, врезающиеся в шею.  
Для чего на самом деле умер Мачете? Фазерс?  
Для чего на самом деле умер Макнейл?  
Брелок с устрицей, запнувшийся на полуслове бармен, его почти неразличимое движение глаз: к Дофламинго и обратно.  
"Потанцуем, братишка?"  
Потанцуем, — кивнул воспоминанию Росинант и аккуратно открыл дверь.

Дофламинго, посреди каюты в одном полотенце на бёдрах и мокрыми волосами, деловито ковырял скрепкой в замке наручника. Полотенце было ядовито-розового цвета — “И он мне что-то говорит про рубашки”, — подумал Росинант.  
Фигура Дофламинго, совершенно естественно увлечённого какой-то ерундой, с ещё влажной кожей и слипшимися в тёмные иголки волосами, притягивала и держала взгляд. Тут же пересохло во рту, сердце застучало глухо, набирая частоту. Дофламинго, прокрутив закрытое кольцо на запястье, многозначительно подмигнул:  
— На память спёр.  
Росинант молчал, глядя на него.  
— Это была шайка мошенников, — продолжил Дофламинго. — Совсем как у Голдлейка: “Господа, к нам едет инспектор”, ну, помнишь, там ещё потом наркоту сожгли. Наши друзья работали по похожей схеме — Грасс нажрался и начал хвастать. Он хотел соскочить, у него всё было продумано. Ему бы не дали уйти по-хорошему, так что он спёр общак и приехал сюда, чтобы имитировать собственное убийство... Оказывается, у меня плохая репутация.  
Росинант оторвался от дверного косяка:  
— Почему ты ничего не рассказал Расти?  
— Расти, значит, — с неприятной интонацией повторил Дофламинго. — Понимаешь, мы с Грассом поспорили. Он был уверен, что убийство повесят на меня. Я был уверен, что ты меня вытащишь.  
Он сел на кровать, закурил. Поставил пепельницу на колено.  
— Вот как? — спросил Росинант.  
Дофламинго покачал головой; пояснил:  
— Не из любви, из уязвлённого самолюбия. Ведь, случись что, ты бы знал.  
За синими стёклами чернели провалы глаз. Тихий, закрытый, отстранённый — таким он был в первые секунды после пробуждения, ещё не осознавая, что рядом кто-то есть. Росинанта раздражал этот человек, живущий внутри Доффи, Росинант хотел попросить у него прощения, непонятно за что — да нет, понятно.  
Но ведь он всё равно был прав.  
— Знал бы, не вытаскивал, — буркнул Росинант. — Сейчас моё самолюбие истекает кровью.  
Углы рта потянулись вверх: чужие неприятности были проверенным лекарством от дурного настроения.  
— А ты иди сюда, — дурашливо отозвался Дофламинго, похлопав по кровати рядом. — Поцелую, и всё пройдёт.  
Росинант сел, прикоснулся к щеке, к влажным волосам — и потянул назад, запрокидывая его голову. Поцелуи ложились неровным пунктиром: горло, шея, плечи, грудь, он слизывал капли воды с кожи; он успел отвыкнуть от Дофламинго, но опьянение возвращалось, поджигало кровь, убивало решимость.  
— Я соскучился, — сказал Дофламинго. Пальцы расстёгивали рубашку ловко и быстро; что-то, а это он умел — избавляться от вещей, которые ему не нравились. Каждое движение отзывалось металлическим звоном колец наручника, и Росинант, не выдержав, перехватил его руку:  
— Дай я сниму. Или тебе так больше нравится?  
— Значит, ты во мне уверен? — отозвался Дофламинго, глядя на него с каким-то странным, напряжённым интересом. Смятая рубашка, белая в красное сердечко, повисла на руках, сковывая движения.  
Конечно не уверен, — мелькнуло на краю сознания.  
— Куда ты дел скрепку? — спросил Росинант.  
Пауза повисла весомо и глухо, как что-то вещественное. Дофламинго ответил:  
— Не помню. Оставь так, какая разница. Потом сниму.

 

Они долго целовались, почти не дотрагиваясь — странное дело, Росинант десятки раз представлял, как они встретятся, как треснет одежда и хрустнет кровать, как они покатятся по ней, беспамятные и голодные как звери — но сейчас всё затопила тягучая нежность и головокружение; он медленно вёл ладонью по груди, по животу, касался губами пальцев, делая длинные паузы для отчаяния и любви, скрепляя их цепочкой вдохов и выдохов. Он хотел понять Дофламинго, узнать прикосновениями, составить карту по непроизвольной дрожи и напряжению мышц, удержаться на краю открывающейся бездны, но сердце замирало на полпути вперёд, и губами по бедру, и язык горчил от слов, от одного единственного слова.Просто это было что-то большее чем влюблённость, большее чем долг или стороны баррикад — и это что-то, огромное и опустошающее, упало на них, пропуская по венам электричество, переламывая деревянные планки под пальцами и перемалывая кости, а после оказалось, что губы сжёваны в кровь и все слова из головы куда-то делись, и ни мыслей, ни одежды, ни желания что-либо делать.  
Только трогать поцелуями сомкнутые веки.  
А потом и это закончилось.  
Наваждение ушло.

Он повернул голову, долго смотрел — взгляд, сосредоточенный и цепкий, бесцеремонно трогал щёки, холодными мурашками полз по шее, сдавливал грудь.  
“Он тоже не знает, кто перед ним”, — понял Росинант, заставляя себя оставаться на месте, оставаться влюблённым, пресыщенным и усталым.  
— Спасибо, — наконец произнёс Дофламинго.  
Нет уж, Доффи, твоя благодарность слишком запоздала. Росинант удивлённо моргнул:  
— За секс?  
— За то, что вытащил. Я, конечно, не просил, но ты старался.  
— Ты был уверен, — припомнил Росинант.  
Дофламинго раздражённо дёрнул бровью, а потом, будто солнце в пасмурный день, на его лице появилась улыбка.  
— Хорошо, что я могу на тебя рассчитывать, Роси.  
Росинант отвернулся.  
На полу рядом с кроватью, новые, матово блестящие, стояли чемоданы: один коричневый, другой, с выдвижной длинной ручкой — синий в белый горошек. Сразу вспомнилась жена начальника тюрьмы и жалобный вопль Расти: "Жена начальника тюрьмы носит ему книжки. И, мать их, пироги!"  
— Что у тебя в чемоданах? — спросил Росинант.  
Дофламинго, тут же оживившись, сел:  
— О, в чемоданах. Сейчас покажу, только... — он замялся. Нащупав, надел очки; на мгновение Росинанту захотелось попросить его их снять, но порыв тут же cхлынул.  
— Только что?  
— Только не думай обо мне слишком плохо, — серьёзным голосом попросил Дофламинго, вставая.  
Росинант кивнул и представил вдруг, как он открывает чемоданы и достаёт из покрытого стынущей кровяной коркой нутра труп тенрюбито, распиленный на куски: голову, конечности, части торса. В ушах откликнулось ласковым эхом: "Хорошо, что я могу на тебя рассчитывать, Роси".  
Росинант даже тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать нелепую и такую привязчивую мысль.  
— Вот, — сказал Дофламинго, и на подушку рядом с локтем шлёпнулся "Человек, который упал с неба". Свет ложился на глянцевую обложку, и под слепым белым бликом был видно только дно "Факела", облепленное облаками, и нижняя часть капитана Маламута: кожаные брюки и пистолет в опущенной левой руке.  
— Правду говорят, в тюрьме обзаводишься вредными привычками.  
— Ты что, это читаешь? — машинально спросил Росинант, прикидывая, догадался уже Дофламинго или ещё нет. Вообще-то он никак не мог догадаться. Предположим, человек знающий сумел бы сопоставить не вполне выдуманные истории с операциями спецотдела, но Доффи этим человеком не был.  
— Ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Дофламинго. Стопка книг на кровати росла. — Мне и так неловко. Чувствую себя говноедом.  
Уголки света дёрнулись на линзах очков, Дофламинго восхищённо протянул:  
— Но эта Донна Вариди, она что, и правда настоящая? Смотри, — он открыл книгу, — “двадцать фактов” в предисловии. “Она красит губы помадой оттенка поздних осенних роз”, что за упоительная пошлость. Где, говоришь, ты её автограф брал для той бабки?  
Росинант почувствовал себя иррационально оскорблённым. Иррационально — потому что Донна и задумывалась упоительно пошлой.  
Донна была порождением безделья, паршивого виски и мелочного сведения счетов.

Всё началось с отчёта.  
У Росинанта всегда было много свободного времени. Дорога из одной точки в другую занимала дни, чаще недели, и первые пару-тройку раз он общался с корабельной командой, пытаясь стать полезным и своим, а потом — потом наскучило. По пути из страны Грома в королевство Юнг Леонг Росинант припал к скудной библиотеке капитана Сворна ("Характер маламута", "Дрессировка собак", "Дрессировка собак на корабле" и подшивка "Верного друга" за три года). Капитан "Стальной розы" был человеком увлечённым и свою собаку-маламута любил всем просоленным сердцем настоящего морского волка. Маламут, в свою очередь, любил грызть канаты, строить матросов и гадить на свежевымытой палубе, за это все, кроме капитана, тихо его ненавидели.  
Когда толстая стопка "Верного друга" закончилась, пришло письмо от Сенгоку: привередливый старик вернул отчёт обратно, написав на полях, что Роси, должно быть, по ошибке выслал ему дешёвый романчик.  
Ах так, обиделся Росинант. Дешёвый романчик, значит.  
До королевства Юнг Леонг оставалось три недели пути, к тому же "Стальная роза" вошла в пояс дождей.  
Шумный холодный порт стал солнечным курортом. Отель "Чёрный Флаг" — загородным клубом. Тайные гавани переместились вниз, в толщу острова. Старый двуличный ублюдок Дэви Дайвер, любитель маджонга и толстых сигар (Росинант так и не понял, почему тот в него не выстрелил, и эта неувязка до сих пор царапала, напоминая о себе), стал брокером синдиката, злонамеренным, но в силу рациональности склонным к сотрудничеству.  
Короче говоря, окончательно потеряв связь с реальностью, отчёт стал ещё краше.  
И ещё Росинант немного изменил конец — безымянный герой (пока что Джон Доу), разгромив подпольную фабрику пирата-изобретателя доктора Гордона и искупав самого доктора Гордона в чане с раскалённым металлом, укатил отдыхать с прелестной ассистенткой покойного брокера и чемоданом бриллиантов.  
Тогда как в реальности ему пришлось бы переписывать отчёт, сидя в душной каюте.  
Росинант посмотрел на последнюю страницу и закурил.  
Доблестному Джону Доу, капитану Дозора с особой лицензией, нужно было имя и эффектный псевдоним. Отчёту нужно было название и автор.  
С палубы послышался звонкий лай: тупой маламут капитана Сворна гонял чаек со своей территории. Росинант поморщился от укола головной боли — давало знать лёгкое сотрясение мозга, — а потом со злорадством вывел название: "Три жизни капитана Маламута".  
Дальнейшее было делом инерции.  
Посредническая компания "Немюр и сыновья" связалась с издательством "Золотой Алмаз", и через неделю Росинант получил ответ. Донне Вариди предложили заключить договор на три книги с фиксированным гонораром, Росинант потребовал процент, затопив возможные (обоснованные) возражения потоками эмоций и оскорблений — и, уверенный, что на этом всё закончится, выкинул эту историю напрочь из головы.

Он почувствовал на себе взгляд, повернулся:  
— Погода меняется. Пойду, проверю обстановку.  
Дофламинго сел рядом. Пальцы скользнули по колену, огладили внутреннюю сторону бедра, рассыпая по коже колючие тёплые мурашки. Придвинувшись, шепнул на ухо:  
— Что, понравилось командовать?  
— Безумно, — кивнул Росинант; с каждым прикосновением было всё труднее встать и уйти. Но он всё-таки встал, поднял с пола брюки и рубашку и начал одеваться. Дофламинго наблюдал за ним с безразличным, стылым интересом, потом спросил:  
— А если бы ты знал, что я тоже в шайке Грасса, что бы тогда сделал?  
— Доффи, ты не мог быть в шайке Грасса, — терпеливо ответил Росинант, застёгивая рубашку. — У тебя плохая репутация, забыл?  
— Ну а всё-таки.  
Он ухмылялся и смотрел, казалось, чуть в сторону; Росинант вдруг понял: вот оно. Чтобы довериться, нужно сначала поверить — а лучше убедиться в том, что видишь человека насквозь. Тогда каким будет правильный ответ, ответ, который ждёт Дофламинго? "Я бы всё равно остался на твой стороне"? Нет, как бы сильно Росинант ни был увлечён и привязан, всё равно не отбросил бы семнадцать лет своей жизни. Но мог сдаваться постепенно, в мелочах, против воли. Игнорировать факты, искать оправдания вместо объяснений.  
— Сложный вопрос, — помолчав, ответил Росинант. — А ты бы так же молчал?  
— Ну да. Поспорил с Грассом, что выйду сухим из воды.  
Настроение Дофламинго улучшалось прямо на глазах, улыбка становилась всё шире.  
— О, — сказал Росинант. — Знаю, что сделал бы.  
— Валяй.  
Он шагнул к кровати, наклонился и нежно поцеловал Дофламинго в лоб:  
— Я буду молиться за тебя, мой оступившийся братик.  
— Вот скотина, — выдавил Дофламинго и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.  
И на какой-то момент стало неважным всё, что делал Дофламинго, всё, чем он был, — Росинанта охватило хрупкое, сумеречное состояние покоя и абсолютной близости; оно было как хрустальная статуэтка, которую несёшь в темноте с завязанными глазами.  
Тёплая ладонь на его плече, ровное дыхание на шее.  
Доффи, чёртов Доффи.

 

 

*  
Двадцать фактов о Донне Вариди

1) она выкуривает по пачке в день  
2) и две, когда пишет  
3) она красит губы помадой оттенка поздних осенних роз  
4) у неё чарующая широкая улыбка  
5) она не появляется на улице без солнцезащитных очков6) и в помещении тоже  
7) она объездила сто стран  
8) и знает, в чём секрет притягательности капитана Маламута  
9) она не носит нижнее бельё  
10) только корсеты  
11) она любит женщин  
12) сигареты  
13) работу  
14) и ненавидит одного мужчину  
15) сугубо платонически  
16) она просыпается с третьим глотком крепкого кофе  
17) у неё чёрные крылья и голубая кровь  
18) она всегда говорит правду  
19) точнее, то, что считает правдой  
20) все истории выдуманы и не имеют сходства с реальными людьми и событиями.

 

*  
Отрадно слышать, что у других всё так же.

Истина не нуждается в защите, а мир — в завоевании.

Не пиши кодекс на заборе.

Всё подобно всему в некотором соотношении.

Надежды — сны бодрствующих.

Абсалем Подгорный, “Афоризмы и притчи”

 

*  
Вот так всё и вернулось на свои места.  
Дофламинго быстро забыл о Грассе и своём тюремном приключении — или сделал вид, что забыл, — и только и говорил, что о Донне Вариди. На ближайшей стоянке ему доставили подарочное собрание сочинений, и Дофламинго пропал.  
Или сделал вид, что пропал.  
Теперь он всюду ходил с очередным томиком Донны Вариди, сыпал в кофе соль вместо сахара, натыкался на стены, путал и пугал собеседников, и Росинант бы даже мог умилиться, если бы не знал, какие книги на самом деле нравятся Дофламинго.  
Росинанта преследовали приступы паранойи, ему казалось, Дофламинго догадался о его маленьком хобби и затеял гнусную игру.  
Поздно вечером они сидели на диване, точнее, Дофламинго сидел, а Росинант лежал, сунув под голову подушку и закинув ноги ему на колени. Между колен торчала открытая бутылка вина; они пили прямо из горла — для хороших манер было слишком жарко и лень. В ночной синеве повис вязкий кисельный зной, и даже ветерок из открытых окон каюты не приносил облегчения. Дофламинго листал страницы, довольно и увлечённо лыбился; его ладонь неподвижно лежала на голом животе Росинанта, а тот наблюдал за ним из-за обложки “Притч и афоризмов” Абсалема Подгорного и думал, в чём же всё-таки подвох.  
— Роси, я люблю эту женщину, — наконец сказал Дофламинго, откладывая аляповато-яркий томик. — Она пишет так ужасно, что даже хорошо.  
— Я заметил.  
— А этот капитан Дозора с особой лицензией, не могу понять, её идеальный мужчина, что ли?  
— Или альтер-эго, — неожиданно для себя вступился за Донну Роси.  
— Думаешь, она тоже мечтает трахать всё, что движется? Это было бы так неромантично.  
— Согласен.  
— Роси, поговори со мной, не будь таким холодным! — воскликнул Дофламинго. Глаза весело блеснули, а ладонь сдвинулась вниз по животу, пальцы задели ремень брюк.  
— Жарко, — ответил Росинант. — Лень говорить.  
— Не двигайся. Сейчас я тебя спасу, — прищурился Дофламинго и встал.  
Росинант покосился на стопку книг на полу у дивана, сверху лежал “Принцип Пинфу”. Зная обстоятельность Дофламинго, он мог предположить, что тот движется точно по хронологии, а значит, ему осталось всего пять книг.  
Всего пять — и Доффи снова станет нормальным и привычным. Предсказуемым.  
В этот момент непредсказуемый Доффи вернулся: в обеих руках по стакану сока со льдом. Протянул один стакан, потом сел на диван, закидывая ноги Росинанта себе на колени — рука скользнула по бедру, тронула ремень. Мышцы живота напряглись, но прикосновения не последовало.  
— Так гораздо лучше, — одобрил Росинант, прижимая холодное запотевшее стекло ко лбу. — О чём ты там хотел поговорить?  
— Потом, — пробормотал Дофламинго, открывая “Алмазную кость”.  
Не очень-то и хотелось.  
Росинант отставил стакан, уткнулся в “Афоризмы и притчи”, но только сосредоточился на прихотливом и ироничном течении мысли Подгорного, как услышал звонкий стук льда. Прикосновение хлестнуло ожогом; Росинант скосил взгляд и увидел, как Дофламинго ведёт прозрачный кубик от живота к груди. Лёд таял, по коже растекались капли холодной воды, тянулись вниз, впитывались в ткань расстёгнутой рубашки.  
Чёртов Дофламинго прекрасно знал, как превратить жару в лихорадку.  
На третьем символе — прямая, росчерк, изящная завитушка вокруг левого соска — Росинант понял: Дофламинго пишет на нём своё имя. Верно, Дофламинго был последовательным, значит, предыдущей книгой был “Амок” — только там был не кубик льда, а раскалённый прут. Тот человек, правая рука босса Синдиката, дозорный под прикрытием, умирал долго и страшно. Впрочем, в реальности казнь продолжалась ещё дольше — двое суток, может быть, трое, — и, будь капитан Маламут настоящим, он бы точно успел бы попрощаться с умирающим другом, потому что коммандер Бернарди — успел.  
Дофламинго делал вид, что увлечён книгой; Росинант тоже — но сосредоточиться на чём-то кроме движения кубика льда было невозможно — особенно теперь, когда он мог предсказать направление. На шестой букве — слишком длинное имя — Росинант закусил губу, продолжая смотреть: Дофламинго всё ещё делал вид — и не замечал, что листает одну и ту же страницу то вперёд, то назад, и это заводило сильнее ожогов холода, сильнее чужого желания присвоить, сильнее собственной готовности на всё.  
— Играешь в босса Синдиката? — хмыкнул Росинант.  
— Ты же жаловался на жару, я тебя охлаждаю, — ответил Дофламинго. Низким, отстранённым голосом — неужели у него сейчас такой же? Росинант задохнулся на девятой букве, на широком медленном полукруге; облизнул губу — и рука Дофламинго дёрнулась, смазывая последний росчерк.  
— Так лучше?  
— Да, спасибо. Так гораздо лучше.  
Десятая тянулась целую вечность, у Дофламинго дрожали ресницы, дрожали пальцы, кубик льда вычерчивал рваную неровную окружность, никто бы не узнал его красивый, ровный почерк, а Росинант больше не сдерживался, просто не мог, его трясло от ожидания, от холода, от жары, от любви и невыносимого желания, и когда он всё-таки застонал, Дофламинго отложил книгу и ответил:  
— А теперь то же самое, но другими словами.  
И, рванув молнию вниз, содрал с него брюки вместе с бельём.  
Он всегда говорил, что торопиться не надо; он двигался неровно и рвано, больно вцепился в вывернутое запястье, другой — в щиколотку, закинутую на плечо, трогал сжатыми губами шею и щёку, закрытые веки напряжённо вздрагивали. Это было похоже на агонию — это было амоком, и Росинант смотрел в него как в зеркало, не понимая, не осознавая, отсутствуя; между ними плавилась крохотная капля льда, и когда она растворилась, исчезло всё.  
А потом появилось снова в шелесте сбитого шёпота:  
— Я не могу остановиться, Роси, просто не могу.  
Росинант моргнул. Пошевелился. Перед глазами тянулись доски потолка.  
— Бывает, — ответил он. Хотел как обычно. Вышло сорванным голосом человека, который только что орал от невыносимого кайфа.

Утром над морем повисли тяжёлые снеговые тучи. Росинант кутался в шубу, грел руки о кружку и смотрел на приближающиеся белые точки чаек. При выдохе изо рта валил пар, похожий на табачный дым. Из рубки вышел Дофламинго, сделал пару шагов к мостику, а потом развернулся.  
Он подошёл к Росинанту, у него было такое лицо, словно что-то хотел сказать и передумал. Сказал другое:  
— По курсу остров. Остановимся там ненадолго.  
— Холодно сегодня, — ответил Росинант.

Над островом Рождество валил снег. Остров походил на огромный торт, залитый кремом и сахарной глазурью: леденцовые домики, ровные линии сиропа — дорожная брусчатка, россыпь цветной карамели — ярмарка, раскинувшаяся у ратуши, а рядом, буквально через две улицы — узкая бордовая крыша "Немюра и сыновей". Чёрно-серая геометрия порта выбивалась из картины, нарушала очарование праздника.  
Росинант выбросил окурок за борт и повернулся к Дофламинго:  
— Ну что, ты идёшь?  
Конечно, идёшь, — подумал он, глядя, как движутся крохотные отражения в стёклах очков. — Как бы от тебя отделаться.  
— Кто-то должен остаться, — без сожаления ответил Дофламинго. — А ты иди.

Снег хрустел под ногами, лежал на деревьях, крышах и фонарях, облеплял скамейки и спящие фонтаны; мимо Росинанта с радостным визгом пролетели детишки на санях. Прохожие смотрели на них с улыбкой и шли дальше, никуда не торопясь — румяные лица, блестящие меха. Из-за угла потянуло выпечкой, пряностями, шоколадом и чем-то свежим и острым, похожим на запах хвои. Всюду плыл радостный шум: музыка, смех, обрывки фраз. Росинант свернул направо, прошёл в проулке между домами, спугнув птиц с розовой грудкой, дремавших на козырьке над дверью, — и оказался перед чистым каменным крыльцом (на каждую ступеньку заботливо приклеена прозрачная резиновая полоска). Вывеска гласила: "Компания "Немюр и сыновья".  
На звонок колокольчика выглянула чопорная женщина с сухими поджатыми губами; глаза за толстыми стёклами очков были большими и беззащитными, и это странным образом контрастировало со строгим, суровым даже выражением её лица.  
— Добрый день, — сказала женщина, придерживая дверь. — Проходите, пожалуйста. Желаете воспользоваться нашими услугами?  
— И вам добрый, — ответил Росинант. — Я Донкихот Росинант, хотел бы забрать корреспонденцию и отправить посылку. Как обычно, от другого адресата и из другого места.  
Женщина тронула дужку очков и неохотно улыбнулась:  
— Документ, подтверждающий личность.  
— Только карточка клиента и жетон.

— Верно, — кивнула женщина, разглядывая протянутые предметы. На столе, рядом с письменным прибором и стопкой бланков лежал недовязанный шарф; спицы, растопырившись, торчали из полотна. Под картонной папкой, скрытая извивами ниток, виднелась рукоять пистолета. Росинант осмотрелся: на стене у двери, примерно на уровне головы, лоснилось пятно свежей краски.  
— Подождите минутку, — сказала женщина, протягивая ему жетон и карту. Росинант подставил ладонь и улыбнулся.  
За неплотно закрытой дверью подсобки послышался звук ден-ден-муши. Про эту компанию ходили слухи, что они-де использовали новый, гибридный вид улиток. Скорее всего, слухи распускала сама компания, а истинной причиной сохранения тайны переговоров были белые ден-ден-муши — по одному на каждый филиал. "Немюр и сыновья" вели дела очень разного масштаба, и вложение было оправданным.  
— Ваши письма, — вернувшись, сказала женщина. — И ваши деньги.  
— Деньги? — удивился Росинант.  
— Отправитель — издательство “Золотой алмаз”. Для Донны Вариди.  
Она снова тронула очки, будто останавливая вертевшийся на языке вопрос.  
— А, — сказал Росинант. — Да, точно. Спасибо. Перешлите им вот это.  
Он положил на стол запечатанный бумажный пакет. Женщина посмотрела на Росинанта, тут же отвела взгляд.  
— Откуда должна уйти посылка?  
— Пусть будет Сабаоди, — ответил Росинант. — От Донны Вариди с архипелага Сабаоди.  
— "Вариди" на тайфийском — "роза", — женщина заполняла бланк: ровные мелкие буквы, размеренные движения. — Вы об этом знали?  
— Ещё бы.  
— Распишитесь, — женщина пододвинула к нему лист.

Когда Росинант вышел на улицу, снег закончился. В облаках, разъедая и увеличивая прореху, текло ядовито-синее небо. Росинант закурил и поднял воротник шубы: мороз, похоже, стал ещё сильнее. Он пересёк улицу, краем глаза заметил яркие буквы над входом в закусочную: "Песец и пуночка" и неторопливо побрёл к ярмарке.  
Перед площадью он снова остановился, заинтересованный неровной надписью на брусчатке: "Погребок". Повернул голову в сторону указателя и увидел деревянную вывеску: "ПОГРЕБОК".  
Рассохшиеся ступени скрипнули под ногами, лестница была тёмной и узкой, а перед входом в зал Росинанту пришлось пригнуть голову. То ли бар, то ли магазин оказался сумрачным, прокуренным и странно уютным; перед округлой стойкой стояли несколько стульев, ещё один находился почему-то посреди зала.  
— Лампочка перегорела, — послышался голос из-за стойки. Росинант подошёл ближе, заглянул — и чуть не столкнулся лбами с лысым бородатым старикашкой.  
— Говорю, лапочка перегорела, — раздражённо повторил старикашка. — Все спрашивают, зачем стул, и хоть бы один засранец помог новую вкрутить.  
— А сам-то, дядюшка? — поддержал предложенный тон Росинант.  
— А сам не достаю, — буркнул "дядюшка", показываясь из-за стойки во весь свой невеликий рост. Росинант прыснул и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся. Выдавил сквозь смех:  
— Я сейчас помогу, сейчас, одну минуту.  
— Только догогочу, — ядовито отозвался старикашка и протянул ему лампу.  
Спустя пару минут в "Погребке" стало светлее, и Росинант заметил, что вдоль стен, на деревянных глубоких полках, лежат разномастные разноцветные бутылки. В глубине, за стойкой, виднелись очертания бочек и большой сундук с выжженной на крышке мантикорой.  
— Замёрз? — спросил старикашка.  
— Уже почти оттаял, — пожал плечами Росинант. — Хотя совсем недавно мечтал о кружке подогретого вина.  
— Днём тут почти никого не бывает.  
— Я заметил.  
— Можешь звать меня дядюшка Джозеф.  
— Роси.  
— Просто Роси? — прищурился дядюшка Джозеф. Взгляд сполз с лица и остановился на шее. — Роси-альбатрос?  
— Просто Роси, — Росинант нащупал жетон и спрятал его под рубашку. — И просто дядюшка Джозеф, а не Мантикора Джо.  
— Глазастый, — одобрительно проворчал дядюшка Джозеф.  
— Люблю читать старые листовки.  
На стойке, как по волшебству, возникла кружка с дымящимся вином. Приторно-терпкий запах ударил в нос, а когда Росинант сделал глоток, то во рту остались сладость и нежный привкус пряностей. Тепло медленно расходилось по телу, мягко и почти незаметно закружилась голова. Росинант встал, подошёл к стене и начал разглядывать бутылки. В глубине, на самой верхней полке — ему даже пришлось встать на цыпочки — что-то холодно и тускло сверкнуло. Росинант поднял руку, нащупал бутылку — шероховатую, с рельефом на боку.  
А когда он поднёс её к свету, то внутри засияло, заискрилось — голубой лёд и битый хрусталь. На этикетке, наполовину оторванной, виднелись буквы RHINE и год — 1489.  
— Сколько, — сказал Росинант.  
— Бесценно, — снова помрачнел дядюшка Джозеф, на лице мелькнула неуверенность.  
Росинант молча достал объёмный пакет, вытряхнул деньги на стойку. Дядюшка Джозеф так же молча смотрел на тугие перетянутые бумажными лентами пачки купюр, потом со вздохом покачал головой.  
— Тут слишком много, просто Роси.  
— Да нет, хрустальное вино примерно столько и стоит, — махнул рукой Росинант. — Откуда оно у вас?  
— Прощальный подарок Сэнди Салливана.  
— Салливан? Это который семь лет назад разбился в Чёртовом Котле?  
— Разбился он, как же.  
Дядюшка Джозеф презрительно фыркнул и нырнул под стойку, чтобы появиться с ещё одной кружкой вина и изгрызенной трубкой в зубах.  
— Пей, — сказал он. — Это тебе от фирмы, как важному покупателю.  
— Салливан был вашим другом? — помолчав, спросил Росинант. Вино в глиняной кружке отливало фиолетовым, пахло апельсинами и совсем немного — хвоей.  
— Нет, что ты, — отмахнулся дядюшка Джо. — Если бы не Джокер, я бы этому ублюдку сам задницу надрал.  
Росинант отвёл взгляд. Запах цитрусов и хвои навевал тревогу, смешивался с едким духом винных паров.  
— Джокер только начинал, его и не знал тогда никто, а Салливан, упёртый хер, не хотел уступать какому-то сопляку. И тогда Джокер вызвал его на "гонки мальков". Знаешь такое?  
Росинант кивнул.  
— Я со своей "Чёрной Мэри" мимо плыл, никого не трогал, гляжу, с корабля сигналят. Капитаном у них был Верго, ты, любитель листовок, наверняка о нём слышал, а Джокер... Джокером он и был. Верго попросил меня быть судьёй, уважительный такой парнишка, солидный не по годам. Называл "дядюшка Джозеф", я сначала даже не понял, кому он это, привык — Мантикора Джо да Мантикора Джо. Джокер говорит: "Пойдём в Чёртов Котёл". Верго даже глазом не моргнул: "Без проблем, пойдём". Но Джокер его с корабля выставил. Сказал, мол, капитан должен быть один. Ты как вообще, хоть раз видел Чёртов Котёл? — неожиданно спросил дядюшка Джо.  
Росинант покачал головой.  
— Сраная дырка в заднице океана. Смотришь и не знаешь, то ли блевануть, то ли убежать подальше. На третьем круге корабли легли боком, на седьмом — до сих пор в ушах стоит этот вой — снизу пошёл восходящий поток, и они взлетели. Мачты трещали страшно, вот-вот сломаются, и знаешь, что сделал этот отморозок?  
— Салливан?  
— Да нет, Джокер. Дождался, когда Салливана переломает и выстрелил в паруса. Бабах! Пока паруса превращались в лохмотья, выскочил из Чёртова Котла как маленькая фея. Стальные нервы. А вино... — дядюшка Джозеф хмыкнул и выбил трубку в блюдце. — Салливан, понятно, сгинул со всей командой, корабль в щепки, а бутылка вина выплыла. Вот я и решил, что это мне от него прощальный подарок. Хрустальное, говоришь, вино?  
— Ага, — машинально кивнул Росинант. — Есть такой сорт винограда, хрустальный. В Долмидии растёт. Красивый, но на виноград вообще не похож.  
— Похож, не похож... — буркнул дядюшка Джозеф. Запал прошёл, и теперь он поглядывал на Росинанта с настороженным удивлением, будто не понимал, с чего так разоткровенничался. — Мало ли кто на кого похож.  
Роси без интереса кивнул и спрятал бутылку вина во внутренний карман куртки.  
— Джокер вон на тебя похож, такая же дылда белобрысая. Очки ещё носит, — он сделал волнообразное движение от глаз к вискам.

"Правда как тень, — думал Росинант, поднимаясь по тёмной скрипящей лестнице. — Не даётся, когда её ищешь, но всегда настигает, когда от неё бежишь".  
В его мыслях образовалась странная пустота, близкое, но слепое пятно. Он протянул руку к дверной ручке; дверь открылась, и в глаза плеснула едкая синева неба. На пороге возник чёрный силуэт.  
Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, молча и неподвижно; наконец Дофламинго сказал:  
— О, а я тебя ищу.  
— Ты же хотел остаться.  
— Айсвилл хотел сильнее, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго. Шагнул в сторону, освобождая проход, и поднял голову: — "Погребок"? И как там, ничего?  
— Ничего, — ответил Росинант. — Только не кормят, я как раз собрался пообедать.  
Они перешли на соседнюю улицу.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Дофламинго.  
— Подумываю вернуться в Маринфорд. Наверное, "настоящий Дозор" не для меня, — Росинант пожал плечами. — Скучно.  
На мгновение он представил, что это трусливое и малодушное желание, желание избежать правды, вдруг сбылось. Сенгоку не стал бы его осуждать. Или стал бы? А Доффи? Как долго он ещё будет играть в дозорного? Как скоро покажет своё настоящее лицо? Чего он хочет?  
— Скучно, — повторил Дофламинго. — Ничего, скоро будет весело.  
Росинант недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Обещаю. — Дофламинго улыбнулся и, обернувшись, взъерошил его волосы. — Смотри, "Песец и пуночка", давай здесь пообедаем. Не знаешь, что такое пуночка?  
— Птица какая-то.

В закусочной Дофламинго долго листал меню, потом закрыл:  
— Закажи что-нибудь, мне нужно выйти.  
Росинант кивнул. Не прошло и минуты, как в окне промелькнула фигура в зимней форме дозорного — Дофламинго перешёл через дорогу и направился прямо к "Немюру и сыновьям". Он растерял всю осторожность; Росинант бы ничуть не удивился, получив предложение перейти на сторону Джокера.  
Верно, Дофламинго начинал ему доверять, но желанный и предсказуемый результат оставлял привкус горечи во рту. Росинант пытался оборвать такие моменты, свести к шутке, к перепалке, переключить на секс — и в глазах Доффи, едва уловимая, сквозила обида, мгновенно сменяясь привычным насмешливым терпением.  
Вернувшись, Дофламинго бросил на стол толстый бумажный конверт. Снял перчатки, начал расстёгивать форменный плащ. Росинант без интереса посмотрел на конверт — и приск Специальной Рождественской Санта-Отбивной с зимними овощами.  
— А я издательство купил, — сообщил Дофламинго и, явно гордясь собой, похлопал по конверту.  
— Какое?  
— “Золотой Алмаз”.  
— Нафига?  
— Как нафига? Это издательство Донны Вариди!  
Ты идиот или ты издеваешься? — подумал Росинант, а вслух сказал:  
— Главное, чтобы тебя это развлекало.  
— Уже развлекает, — широко улыбнулся Дофламинго и тем же весёлым, беспечным тоном продолжил: — Даже не думай ни о каком Маринфорде. Ты мне нужен, Роси.

 

Иногда Росинанту казалось, что он плывёт на корабле — неважно каком, одном из бесконечных безликих кораблей, несущих его из одной точки на карте в другую, — и в каюте душно, но всё равно сквозит, так часто бывает, возможно, какой-то дефект конструкции. Корабль идёт ровно, качку не замечаешь, пока не посмотришь на стакан вина: жидкость колышется то вправо, то влево, то вправо, то влево, размеренно, как метроном. Капитан Маламут больше не бегает от смерти — только от правды.  
Разве может быть Джокером этот обаятельный, храбрый и великодушный человек? Нет, тут какая-то ошибка. Нет, ошибка в том, чтобы отказывать противнику в достоинствах: "Все пираты — жалкие трусы". Сказки для маленьких дозорных, такие же наивные, как сказки для маленьких тенрюбито.  
"А если не будешь спать, придёт страшный Ди и утащит тебя в море".  
Проблема с Доффи была не в его обмане, даже не в его стороне — напротив, в том, что под конец он был практически честен. Он хотел понимания, но вынуждал Росинанта действовать.

Вечером в чёрном небе рассыпались, заухали фейерверки. Созвездия и цветы, драконы и фениксы умирали, чтобы снова ожить, раскинуться от горизонта до горизонта. В безветренном воздухе падал редкий сухой снег, больше похожий на пух, и глинтвейн в высоких бумажных стаканах, что продавали на углу площади, оказался как нельзя кстати. На стакане был нарисован заснеженный домик и сугробы, леденцово-жёлтый квадрат окна, перечёркнутый крестовиной. Дерево с красными ягодами и чёрным стволом. По площади ходили ряженые, а фейерверки отбрасывали разноцветные блики на лица людей, превращая их в маски.  
Они сидели на лавке, Дофламинго смотрел в небо, едва улыбаясь, и когда он так делал, сердце болезненно сжималось и начинало колоть губы от желания его поцеловать.  
Вдруг Дофламинго что-то сказал — в грохоте было не слышно, что — и потряс пустым стаканом, вставая: сейчас вернусь. Росинант кивнул. А когда фигура в зимней форме почти скрылась в толпе, встал и двинулся следом. Дофламинго обогнул прилавок с глинтвейном, прошёл мимо восхитительно пахнущих ягодных пирогов. Может быть, ему просто нужно отлить. Не делать же это рядом с лавкой. Может быть, все эти совпадения связаны лишь навязчивой идеей в голове Росинанта, детским страхом, предубеждением. Накинув на себя "тишину", он заглянул в тёмный проулок, в котором скрылся Дофламинго. Грохот фейерверков здесь казался глухим, звук словно пробивался сквозь толстый слой ваты. Дофламинго, окружённый пиратского вида людьми, что-то говорил. Потом ударил одного из них пистолетом по лицу. Человек упал.  
Росинант подобрался ближе.  
— Джокер, мы ни в чём не виноваты! — оправдывался лежащий человек. На лице расплывалось тёмное пятно. — Туда заявился Дозор, вице-адмирал...  
— Срать мне на Дозор! — рявкнул Дофламинго и начал избивать лежащего ногами. — Срать мне на твои оправдания, Купер! Неужели до сих пор непонятно, что вы должны были там сдохнуть?  
Человек хрипел, дёргался, но не пытался защититься, с каждым ударом всё больше напоминая кусок мяса в окровавленных тряпках. Зимние ботинки, мелькнуло в голове, у них металлические накладки на носках — как раз для того, чтобы бить.  
Остальные стояли, застыв в принуждённых позах, подчиняясь неподвижности пальцев Дофламинго, и разноцветные отблески фейерверков выхватывали из темноты прозрачные нити.  
Дофламинго, его вспышка звериной ярости — он даже не старался сдерживать себя. Значит, таким был Джокер?  
Росинант попятился, не спуская с него глаз, и только зайдя за угол, развернулся и пошёл к скамейке. У прилавка с ягодными пирогами он остановился, прихватил по дороге стакан глинтвейна и начал ждать. Он больше не мог отрицать правду; теперь он всё знал, и это принесло ему спокойствие.  
Спустя десять минут пришёл Дофламинго. Сел рядом, долго, молча смотрел на него, и пальцы сжимались, каменели на плече.  
— Что-то не так? — с любопытством спросил Росинант, отпивая из стакана. От намеренно неосторожного движения рука дёрнулась, вино плеснуло на колени. Дофламинго улыбнулся, и пальцы, сжимающие плечо, расслабились. Потом ответил недовольно:  
— Сраный городишко, отлить спокойно не дадут. Ну откуда у дозорного деньги?  
— И правда, откуда, — весело отозвался Росинант. — Особенно после покупки издательства.  
— Это же совсем другое! — возмутился Дофламинго. Сел удобнее, вытянул ноги: на ботинках остались невидимые следы крови, а снег под ногами окрасился в розовый.  
— Конечно, другое.  
— Ничто не может встать между человеком и его мечтой! — после этого пафосного заявления он совсем не пафосно отобрал стакан у Росинанта, допил и продолжил: — Допустим, у меня есть кое-какие вклады. Знаешь ли, я не собираюсь всю жизнь торчать в Дозоре. А ты что, собираешься?  
Росинант пожал плечами, но только собрался ответить, как Дофламинго его перебил:  
— Мы могли бы жить на острове — летнем, с цветами, пляжами и красивыми древними замками. Токай, патефон, огромная библиотека. И кровать огромная, — он вздохнул. — Ладно, не смотри так, можешь уезжать по своим делам, если они для тебя важнее. Что, пирог невкусный?  
— Пирог? — тупо переспросил Росинант. Посмотрел вниз, и тошнота подкатила к горлу — тёмно-красное ягодное месиво с запёкшейся коркой напомнило ему окровавленный кусок мяса, ещё недавно бывший человеком; в ушах звенел испуганный голос: "Джокер, мы ни в чём не виноваты!"  
— Да нет, вкусный, — ответил Росинант. — Просто я уже два съел.

 

*  
ВЗРЫВНЫЕ ЧАЙКИ!  
Связь, которая убивает.

Вот и наступил момент, который мы предсказывали несколько выпусков назад: почтовые чайки стали смертельно опасными.

Наш корреспондент побывал на острове Лайтнинг в деревне Бонго, где произошло душераздирающее в своей жестокой случайности происшествие: мальчик Томас нашёл на берегу раненую чайку, а когда взял её в руки, намереваясь вылечить и выходить, птица взорвалась прямо в его руках. Бомба, которую несла чайка вместе с письмом, при всей своей миниатюрности оказалась такой мощной, что разрушила не только пристань, но и всю деревню. Количество жертв до сих пор уточняется.

Есть предположение, что мальчик Томас был не мальчик Томас, а группа захвата Морского Дозора, а чайку подбили над Бонго для того, чтобы перехватить переписку печально известного Джокера с сообщниками.

Надо сказать, беспокойство органов власти по поводу Джокера является более чем оправданным. Самая влиятельная фигура на чёрном рынке, в последнее время он отступил в тень, больше не шокируя наших читателей ни леденящими кровь преступлениями, ни дерзкими махинациями.

Что это может означать? — гадают наши аналитики.  
Закат эпохи — или затишье перед бурей?

*  
Дорогой Сенгоку!

Я скучаю. Наверное, "настоящий Дозор" — привет коммодору Грассу — действительно не по мне: вот уже который месяц ничего не происходит. То ли дело раньше — взрывы, перевороты, бассейны с пираньями. А помните того безумного короля, который любил топить своих врагов в чане с расплавленным металлом? Или учёного, который искал Древние Оружия на Дресс Розе? Или диктатора, который считал, что право происхождения делает одних людей более равными, чем другие люди? Разумеется, я говорю сейчас не о богах, а исключительно о людях, которые пытаются стать богами, в действительности ими не являясь.  
Так что, несмотря на все чувства, соединяющие меня с Доффи, я всё-таки планирую в ближайшее время вернуться к привычной жизни.

Роси.

 

Ключ DVXI-9263-30683: "Доффи планирует стать королём Дресс Розы по праву происхождения"

 

*  
Дорогой Роси!

Да, действительно, взрослая жизнь — это очень скучно, мне жаль, что на двадцать шестом году жизни ты это осознал.  
Голден Гейт, Самсара, Дресс Роза, Ко — это только верхушка айсберга, настоящая работа дозорных — в мелочах и рутине, в ожидании и постоянной готовности: "Тот, кто плывёт медленно, обойдёт весь Гранд Лайн". Но ты не унывай, мой мальчик, если станет совсем невмоготу, детский сад папы Сенгоку примет тебя всё с той же радостью.Приказ о твоём переводе готов, но пока не подписан. Надеюсь, ты как следует обдумаешь своё решение, ведь, как ни крути, семья и кровь важнее всего остального.  
Поговори с Дофламинго, уверен, он разделяет моё мнение.

Сенгоку.

 

Ключ DVXI-9200-02215: "приказ о переводе подписан Дофламинго плывёт на Дресс Розу"

 

*  
На окна каюты налип рыхлый мокрый снег, но то и дело сползал по стеклу, впуская в просветы ночную лиловую хмарь. Небо, палуба, море — всё сливалось, стиралось, растворялось в грязно-белой взвеси. Наверное, на палубе сейчас невозможно находиться — а здесь, в каюте, было тепло и тихо.  
На полу валялась пустая бутылка хрустального вина (Дофламинго уже прокатился по поводу неразумного использования денег, на себя бы посмотрел, что ли), простыни перекрутились и сползли к краю.  
Плевать.  
Не осталось сил шевелиться, не осталось сил дышать, было так сонно, но спать совсем не хотелось. Отступающее, удовлетворённое желание облизывало нервы нежной зябкой волной, и Дофламинго, приподнявшись на локте, с ленивой пресыщенностью трогал губами затылок и плечи. Потом спросил:  
— А это откуда?  
— Что, — пробормотал Росинант.  
— Вот этот шрам, — пальцы прошлись по боку, задевая рёбра.  
— А. От топора. Был у меня один хороший приятель, и как-то раз мы не сошлись во мнениях по поводу одного места из Блаженного Рабастана.  
Тихий смешок задел шею, пальцы сдвинулись на поясницу, очертили неровный круг.  
— А это?  
— А это была татуировка. Ошибки молодости, всё такое.  
— Молодости, — фыркнул Дофламинго. — Скажешь тоже.  
Прикосновение всё тянулось, поднималось выше — и под рёбрами заныла давно затянувшаяся рана.  
— Картечь, — предположил Дофламинго. — Странно, что ты всё ещё жив.  
— Эльбафская рулетка, — согласился Росинант.  
— А это от пуль.  
— Ага, от них.  
Прохладная ладонь легла под лопатку, и Дофламинго сказал:  
— А это на копьё похоже.  
— Гарпун.  
— Что, правда? Какая у тебя интересная жизнь.  
— А у тебя разве нет?  
Что ты делаешь, Доффи, с неожиданной досадой подумал Росинант. Тебе нужно сбежать до рассвета, у тебя осталось всего два часа, а ты лежишь тут и задаёшь дурацкие вопросы.  
— Спи, — ответил Дофламинго, будто услышав его мысли. — Утром отплываем.  
Через полчаса он всё-таки задремал: это был чуткий, тревожный сон, больше похожий на оцепенение. Росинант слышал, как скрипнула кровать, шорох одежды, стук обуви. Смотрел сквозь опущенные ресницы, как Доффи ходит по каюте, собирает какие-то бумаги, необходимые вещи. Потом кровать снова просела.  
— Спишь? — шепнул Дофламинго. — Ну да, конечно. Тебя всегда вырубает после секса.  
Он наклонился, но лица коснулись не губы — одно лишь дыхание. Росинант видел, как его пальцы выкручивают простыню — до треска, на разрыв, лишь бы только сдержаться. Смотреть на это было невыносимо, тогда он закрыл глаза. Я тебя люблю, Доффи. А теперь беги и не возвращайся.  
Дофламинго вышел, но тут же вернулся. Положил на стол стопку книг и вдруг, уже у самых дверей, спросил:  
— Значит, это и есть твой мир, да, Роси?  
Росинант вздохнул, уткнулся носом в подушку — и в самом деле заснул.

Рядом с остывающим чаем, стояла тарелка с разнообразными печеньями и пирожными. Росинант гипнотизировал её минут пятнадцать, но Сенгоку уткнулся в какие-то документы, игнорируя его намёки.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Росинант и, достав из сумки папку, бросил её на стол. Сенгоку взглянул неодобрительно: на папке было написано "Игра одним цветом" и выше, с красивыми завитушками в заглавных — "Донна Вариди".  
— Не обращайте внимания, там про Джокера, — ухмыльнулся Росинант. Сенгоку категорически не нравилась Донна, и это был простой способ вывести его из равновесия.  
— Давно хотел тебя предупредить, — тот говорил спокойно, но видно было: завёлся.  
— О чём?  
— О том, что с этим бульварным чтивом ты ходишь по краю пропасти. Сливаешь подробности операций. Показываешь своё отношение к политике Мирового Правительства. Очень неосторожно, Роси, и очень безответственно. Да как тебе вообще эта идея в голову пришла?!  
— Так это вы мне её подали, — наивно моргнул Росинант, не скрывая злорадства.  
Сенгоку вздохнул и открыл папку.  
— Приглашения ждёшь? — бросил он. — Чай остывает.  
Росинант пододвинул стул к столу и взял чашку. Он думал о том, что Сенгоку не простит предательства — никому, даже любимому воспитаннику, которого с самого начала считал приёмным сыном.  
— Как ты? — спросил Сенгоку, не отрываясь от чтения.  
— Я закурю, — ответил Росинант.  
— Поешь сначала.  
— Почему бы его просто не убить?  
— Нужно накрыть всю банду.  
Сенгоку открыл ящик и достал оттуда пепельницу — старое металлическое блюдце с символом Мирового Правительства на дне. Когда Росинант был маленьким, он думал, что папа Сенгоку ненавидит Правительство, иначе ему бы не понравилось, что кто-то тушит окурки о священный символ.  
Теперь он понял, это было другое.  
Послушание, скрывающее за собой пренебрежение. Мы просто делаем свою работу — даже когда нам мешают.  
— Разумеется, ты понял, что тебе не случайно подкинули его личное дело, — продолжил Сенгоку спустя ещё несколько страниц.  
— Разумеется.  
Росинант доел пирожное, закурил — и подумал о Доффи.

— Схожу за вином, — сказал тот, свесившись с кровати, пытаясь нащупать брюки.  
— Не ходи, — Росинант обнял его, прижался к разгорячённой спине. — Бутылка во внутреннем кармане шубы.  
Зная о переводе и о том, что утром Дофламинго будет уже на Дресс Розе, он не хотел терять ни минуты. Догадывался ли об этом Дофламинго? Наверное, нет.  
— Предусмотрительный, — хмыкнул Дофламинго. Рука скользнула по бедру, он привстал, потянулся к одежде. Удивлённо приподнял бровь:  
— Что, настоящее хрустальное? Откуда? Я же знаю, сколько получает офицер.  
— Да так, — пожал плечами Росинант. — Одно хобби, за которое несоразмерно платят.  
Он взял протянутую бутылку и сел, скрестив ноги. Прикурил две сигареты.  
— А ты всё просираешь, — неодобрительно буркнул Дофламинго, напомнив в этот момент Сенгоку.  
— А что ещё делать с деньгами? — улыбнулся Росинант этому сходству. — Купить сто рубашек с сердечками? Или, вон, издательство? Дом, в котором я не буду жить? Доффи, у меня есть всё, что мне нужно.  
Дофламинго посерьёзнел и вдруг как ребёнка погладил его по голове.  
— Мальчик, которого воспитали дикие звери, — негромко сказал он.  
Сенгоку закрыл папку. Помолчав, произнёс:  
— С цветом, знаешь ли, придётся всё-таки определиться.  
— Да, придётся, — ответил Росинант и, наклонившись, аккуратно затушил сигарету об символ Мирового Правительства.

 

 

**ЭПИЛОГ. ГАРНИЗОН ДРЕСС РОЗЫ**

 

Ну что, ты проиграл спор, они сами отдали мне Дресс Розу. Скоро вы мне понадобитесь.  
Д.

 

Доффи, ты же понимаешь, что это ловушка? И ты знаешь, кто является частью этой ловушки. Кстати, где он?  
В.

 

Ничего они мне не сделают. Народ сам меня коронует, когда старый дурак устроит резню из-за денег. Наследник древних королей, Герой Дресс Розы — разве кто-то достоин больше? Кстати, нам нужен виновник торжества. Найди кого-нибудь, кого потом не жалко будет показательно казнить.  
Д.

 

*  
Всё предвещало скучный ленивый день. Жара ещё не опустилась, и занавески открытого окна кабинета шевелил прохладный ветер. Дофламинго поставил кофейную чашку на блюдце, достал сигареты, но только успел закурить, как дверь распахнулась. Белый плащ, белый костюм, синеву рубашки перечёркивала ровная линия галстука, непроницаемое лицо: не коммандер Донкихот, капитан Маламут. Раньше Роси таким не был — да нет, он всегда таким был. Дорожная сумка шлёпнулась на пол; Роси шагнул вперёд, знакомо улыбнулся — и, откликаясь, дёрнулся под рёбрами тёмный ком привязанности и облегчения. Он всё-таки пришёл.  
— Соскучился? — с усмешкой спросил Дофламинго.  
— Задание, — ответил Роси. — А ты?  
— Какое?  
— Поймать Джокера.  
— Опять?  
Роси снял плащ, аккуратно повесил на спинку стула (Дофламинго знал, что означает эта выверенная точность) и, усевшись на стол, продолжил:  
— Так что мы сейчас потрахаемся, — пальцы потянули за узел галстука, во рту стало сухо, — а потом сядем и подумаем, что нам с этим делать.  
Дофламинго потушил истлевшую до половины сигарету; чего бы он ни хотел от Роси, это было таким глубоким и смутным, таким недостижимым, что проще уж было действительно потрахаться. Роси положил галстук на стол и вытащил из-под себя письмо:  
— "Наследник древних королей, Герой Дресс Розы"? Под конец многие становятся неосторожными. Даже Джокер не исключение, да, Доффи? — голос был ровным, но на самом дне дрожала жадная хрипотца.

— Что ты несёшь, — пробормотал Дофламинго, стаскивая его со столешницы на колени; сейчас ему было плевать на всех королей Дресс Розы, вместе взятых. Он протянул руку и расстегнул молнию на брюках — Роси закрыл глаза, опираясь ладонями на спинку кресла, Дофламинго облизал губы и прошёлся языком по голому плечу. Когда он успел снять с Роси рубашку? Поцелуй в шею, блёклая кожа под губами, дёрнулась лопатка — Дофламинго оторвался, сморгнул. По позвоночнику ползла тягучая дрожь, Роси беззвучно дышал — всё как тогда, в первый раз, и совсем по-другому. Теперь Роси был на его стороне, был его, разделял его тайну. Дофламинго хотел в это верить — и это желание казалось таким огромным, что в его тени мог спрятаться даже коммандер Донкихот.Даже капитан Маламут.  
Взгляд соскользнул на плащ, висевший на стуле — капитанский плащ, а он и не заметил.  
— Тебе дали капитана?  
— Да, точно, забыл сказать. Странно, что я ещё жив, — Роси улыбнулся, словно это была какая-то шутка, понятная только ему; взгляд плыл как у пьяного, бёдра качались в такт движению руки.  
— Почему странно?  
Ответа не последовало; Роси обвёл языком нижнюю губу, прихватил зубами: хватит, молчи. Стиснул пальцы, прижимая их члены друг к другу: не думай ни о чём.  
Удовольствие нарастало волнами, концентрированно острое, неспешное, ложилось лёгкими поцелуями на скулы и шею, ложилось под ноги непрочным деревянным мостом — того и гляди, сорвёшься. И было бы проще сразу, жёстко — приподнять его, впечатать спиной в стол, грудью к груди; переплелись и зазвенели бы жетоны дозорных, и Роси сам зазвенел бы, Дофламинго помнил, как это бывает, когда в первый раз. Он помнил это чересчур хорошо (чувство, слишком похожее на счастье), он до сих пор ощущал пот на губах и бешеный свет, а Роси — он был не таким. Ему даром не требовались свет и счастье, Роси хотел, чтобы было темно и медленно, и кто был Дофламинго, чтобы ему в этом отказать.  
Но дело было даже не в сексе. Когда дыхание выровнялось, Роси потянулся за сигаретами — растрёпанный, размякший.  
— Когда я про тебя узнал, это не было заданием.  
— Да, ты говорил, — ответил Дофламинго. Из окон лился вязкий утренний свет, вспыхивал на волосах Роси диким, бледным золотом, трогал бликами кожу, словно смывая шрамы.  
— Дресс Роза — ловушка.  
— Да, я знаю. Почему они меня не убили?  
Роси поднял со стола письмо:  
— Чтобы накрыть всю банду. Это важно, Доффи, даже важнее жизни короля Рику.  
— Рискованный план, — заметил Дофламинго.  
— Поэтому меня и послали.  
Он вывернулся и встал, унося с собой ощущение тепла. Быстро оделся — только всё возился с галстуком; в паре сантиметров от воротника алело пятно засоса.  
— Я очень скучал, — признался Дофламинго.

И вдруг весь этот год пролетел перед его глазами: как Роси появился в первый раз, как он искал Джокера, как Дофламинго играл с ним в "поймай Джокера", как Роси вытаскивал его из Вайтстоуна, как Дофламинго играл с ним в "Донну и поклонника", как Роси спал в темноте его каюты, как Дофламинго смог сбежать, но так и не смог выбраться из этой ловушки.  
Как Роси играл с ним в игру одним цветом.

 

*  
Дорогой Сенгоку!

Мне всё равно, что обо мне подумают остальные, их мнение и отношение неважно — в отличие от вашего. Я всегда считал вас отцом и учителем и теперь хочу, чтобы вы поняли причину моего ухода.  
Причина в Джокере. Сейчас всё указывает на то, что Доффи — Джокер, но я уверен, что это ошибка, и могу это доказать.  
Нет, вы слишком хорошо меня знаете, чтобы понять, что это далеко не всё. Я хочу быть рядом с Доффи: он редко бывает осторожным, его методы могут казаться слишком радикальными, но он предан Дозору, а ему — пусть он в этом никогда не признается — нужен человек, который сможет защитить его от нашей бюрократической машины.  
Забавно, но после восемнадцати лет в Дозоре я пришёл к необходимости верить в лучшее в людях. Эта вера, этот молчаливый контакт всегда себя оправдывают.  
Верьте и вы в меня: действительно, семья и кровь важнее всего остального, а вы с Доффи — вся моя семья.

Будет ли мой уход дезертирством или сто первым делом — решать вам. В любом случае, свяжусь с вами сразу же, как только попаду на Дресс Розу.

Капитан Донкихот Р.

 

Ключ DVXI-9234-17083: "будьте осторожны рядом с вами люди Доффи свяжусь после контакта".

 

**КОНЕЦ**

  
  
  


  
  
  


 


End file.
